True Problems
by StoryToBeToldAsOne
Summary: Kim is living with her dad and is travelling around a lot. She've never met her real mom and she also doesn't want to met her as well as she doesn't want to get new friends, since she knew that she's leaving anyway at some point. Then she comes to Seaford and meets Jack and the guys and everything turns upside down. How will it turn out? Kick, Jika. I own nothing! :D AN!
1. New year, new school

_**Beta- Read by StylishFashionista. Thank you very much :)**_

* * *

**Hay guys!**

**I got like 7 new story ideas and 3 of them are for KI and one of them I'm going to write now :D**

**'Because I'm not her' is ending and I didn't want to leave you guys hanging, since you supported me so much :)**

**It's a story that came into my mind not to long ago and I'll try to keep it up good!**

**It's KICK of course! :D**

**Chapters will always be over 2k words :)**

**Well, I hope you guys enjoy it and leave a lot of reviews! :D**

**PLEASE Tell me your completely honest opinion about this story! I'm worried that it's too boring and you have to tell me , if it is :/**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**Summary:**

**Kim is living with her dad and is travelling around a lot. She've never met her real mom and she also doesn't want to met her as well as she doesn't want to get new friends, since she knew that she's leaving anyway at some point. Then she comes to Seaford and meets Jack and the guys and everything turns upside down. How will it turn out?**

* * *

**At the Crawford house**

**Kim's POV:**

''Kimmy! Wake up! It's time for breakfast!'' My dad cried from downstairs. I groaned and turned around in my bed. Another city and another school where I would attend to and once again without any doubt that I'll be away soon again. You were asking what I was talking about? Well, I could tell you, but it'll probably just scare you away. You probably didn't want to know, because I'm different. Well, not different in as that I have magic powers or two lives or something like this. That would be cool different. Well, but I had a difficult problem with me being different.

You have to know, my dad and I are travelling a lot.

He was a businessman. We actually have a good life.

A lot of money and I get what I want.

Well, as long as it was something material.

What I'd really wish for would be a real home.

Not just all of this traveling.

I was never staying longer than a year somewhere, and I already gave up to make real friends.

It wasn't like I was a bad girl.

I was actually also pretty with my blonde long hair.

Some people said I'd look like Rapunzel, but that wasn't the point.

Since I was travelling a lot with my dad, I also had to learn that I wouldn't see all the people for a long time.

I meant, I made friends and had to leave them because of another job of my dad.

I was also smart.

Not only in school, but I also got private Karate Lessons.

Every city, another teacher.

Well, I normally wasn't that unhappy about getting new teachers.

I was a third degree black belt, and since my teachers were my only opponents mostly, it was nice to sometimes switch them.

I couldn't go in a public Dojo, since we would travel away soon anyway.

I sighed and stood up from my bed, going to my closet.

Well, it was always like this and I had to live with it.

It also won't change soon and I knew that.

My dad was a great dad. He gave me everything my mom never did.

I never met my mom.

She left me here with dad, but after some years without her, I didn't even want to see her anymore.

I was mad at her for what she did to me.

As soon as I had all of my clothes, I went into our new bathroom.

A half year, one year top we would maybe stay here.

I sighed and took a shower and then changed.

I was wearing a sleeveless orange, white jeans, orange sneakers, a white bag, my heart necklace, golden earrings, some make up and my hair was falling down my shoulders in curls. **(AN : Link on profile)**

I was looking good. If I wouldn't travel so much, I might even have a boyfriend.

A lot of boys already asked me out in other cities.

We mostly stayed in the states when we were traveling, but we also were once in Germany and once in Spain.

It was kinda cool to be in Europe, but the states were still the best for me after all.

I smiled at the thought.

At least I could be sure that we wouldn't travel out of the states again.

Even though I barely had anyone here except my dad.

As soon as I was finished with getting ready, I went downstairs to my dad.

He was sitting on the kitchen table and looked up smiling as he saw me.

''You look great, Kimmy.'' He told me.

I gave him a smile and nodded.

''Thanks dad. Don't want to look bad at my first school day.'' I replied.

In the who knows how many schools in my life.

My dad nodded and then said to me, ''I hope you don't mind that we travelled again. I know that you really liked Mia-''

I quickly shook my head at that.

''No, it's fine dad. I understand. The work is really important and we have to.'' I explained to him.

I really did understand and I knew that my dad felt bad, but he didn't has to.

I was used to it meanwhile.

Dad nodded and I got myself some cereals for breakfast.

''I also don't know how long we'll stay here.'' Dad added.

I almost choked at my cereals.

I heard that so many times, but I had still the same reaction.

''It's okay.'' I replied, trying to stay cool.

Well, maybe it wasn't that okay, but I already knew it.

''Well, but that doesn't mean that you can't make any friends.'' Dad added after a while.

I sighed at my dad.

I knew that he just meant it good, but I probably won't have real friends until college because of all of the traveling.

At college, I would stay at one place and wouldn't have to travel with my dad.

Well, but it was still two years until then.

At least one more move probably.

I shook my head, finished my cereals and stood up.

''It's fine, dad. Really.'' I stated.

Dad sighed at me and then looked at his toast.

''I just want you to know that long distance friendships do work. There are only two more years until college and maybe you'll find friends who'll go to the same college as you.'' Dad suggested.

I knew that he just meant it good, but he was acting ridiculous right now.

I shook my head and then told him, ''I told you that it's fine. It's not that bad to be an outcast. I'm fine, really.''

Well, it was that bad, but I'd never tell dad.

After I put the bowl into the sink, I got my bag and my keys and went to my car.

Yes, I had my own car with 16.

**At the Brewers house**

**Jack's POV:**

I just went downstairs for breakfast with my little brother Brandon. He was in pre-school and in third grade still and since I was in high school since quiet a while, he always at least wanted to have breakfast with me. Well, I really didn't mind. We really didn't do that much together the past few days because of my karate practice, my girlfriend, and my friends. I really had a busy schedule, but I'd never miss a breakfast with my little brother. He meant everything to me and he was pretty much awesome. The best little brother ever.

Well, I also couldn't complain about the rest of my life.

I had a great family.

My parents had both good jobs and we lived pretty good.

Well, even though I didn't care much about the money.

I was just thankful that I had such an amazing family and friends.

I wouldn't know what to do without them and I tried to show them everytime.

I was pretty popular in school, but I wasn't bad to bullies or anything.

I tried to be nice to anyone.

Well, except for the Black Dragons, the nemesis of my Dojo and three girls in school...

I didn't want to get too much in detail, but if you would know them you'd know what I mean for sure.

You might see that soon or I didn't know.

''There you are Jack! Mom said that the pancakes are getting cold!'' Brandon exclaimed as I went into the kitchen.

He was already sitting on his chair, grinning over both ears and kinda jumping up and down.

I chuckled at that and gave my little brother a hug.

''Sorry, little man. I had to get ready for school.'' I replied as I sat down and put some pancakes on both of our plates.

''Yeah, your brother doesn't only have karate and a girlfriend, but also school.'' My mom added, coming in to the dining room.

She kissed my forehead and I chuckled.

I was actually pretty good in school and my parents had no reason to complain.

Brandon nodded and then stated, ''But you promised me to go with me and Jerry to the arcade!''

I chuckled and nodded.

''And I'll keep that promise! Well, but that's in three days on Saturday and not today. Besides, it's Jerry and I and not me and Jerry.'' I replied.

Brandon shrugged and digged happily into his pancakes.

I chuckled again at my little brother and started eating too.

I really liked it like that and the pancakes were delicious.

By the way, Jerry was my best friend since kindergarten.

Brandon really liked him, and Jerry and I promised him to go with us to the arcade.

Jerry had fun to babysit Brandon as much as I had.

Brandon sometimes could really annoy you, but he was great.

Well, and I had to admit that you sometimes except for the height couldn't tell which of us was the older brother.

''Well, but Jack. You know that Rudy told you to come to the Dojo earlier today, since you have the last hour off. Don't forget that you guys have a tournament soon and he needs your help with something.'' Mom told me.

I nodded and rolled my eyes inside.

I knew that Rudy, needing help had something to do with a date with a new girl for him and nothing with the tournament.

''Lindsay won't come with us to the arcade, right?'' Brandon now asked.

I chuckled and shook my head. Lindsay was my girlfriend. She really tried her best more or less with Brandon, but they weren't exactly best friends. Oh well. ''No, she won't come. It'll be just us guys on saturday.'' I replied to Brandon.

Brandon grinned again and finishd his last pancake off.

I also finished my last pancake and then stood up.

Brandon looked at me and then asked, ''Do I get a piggy ride before you leave?''

I chuckled but then let him climb on his chair and faced him with my back.

Brandon jumped on my back and I chased with him through the house for a few minutes.

Brandon was laughing the whole time and told me to go faster. I did.

''Okay, that's enough Brandon. Jack has to go to school and you have to go soon too. Besides, dad had to leave early for work and will be there tonight for dinner and you guys should be in time here.'' Mom said to us, coming out of the kitchen.

Well, she mostly said it to me, since I mostly spend my time with the guys after practice.

Brandon pouted, but then got off me and nodded.

''Fine.'' He replied.

I chuckled, gave my brother a side hug and then took my bag, my wallet and keys to go to school.

I hugged Brandon one last time, gave my mom a kiss on the cheek and then went out to my car to go to school.

I didn't know why, but as I stepped outside, I had the feeling that something will change today.

* * *

**That was the first chapter for you guys :D**

**I know that it wasn't that great or drama or so, but it was like the introduction :)**

**If you guys want to read more you have to tell me :D**

**I hope you guys liked the chapter and don't forget to review! :)**

**Gabrie**


	2. First day at school

_**Beta- Read by StylishFashionista. Thank you very much :)**_

* * *

**Hay guys!**

**I'm here with the second chapter for you! :D**

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews on the first chapter! :)**

**21 Reviews for the first chapter! You guys are really the best! :D**

**How many reviews can we hit with this chapter? Maybe the 30 or even more? :)**

**I'm so glad that the story is taking off so great and it's fun to write it! :D**

**Well, I hope you guys enjoy it and leave a lot of reviews! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Thank you guys so much for the 21 reviews! :D I loved every single one of them! :)**_

_**LittleMissFanGirl14: **Awwwww, thank you! Now there will come more! :D  
_

**_LoveYaAll :_**_ OMG! I really loved your review and thank you so much! :D I will! :)_

**_cottoncandy:_**_ Oh my gosh, I love your review! I will and you'll see that all soon :) Thanks again!_

**_JarrettorForever:_**_ Awwwww, thank you really much girl for the compliment and I will! :D_

**_kickinitwithyou2 : _**_Haha, sorry for that , but I'm glad that you like it :) _

**_CZG. 3:_**_ Thanks! :)_

**_Anialoveskick:_**_ Thank you and much love back xxx_

**_Imagine Your Dreams: _**_Awwww, thank you really much girl! :D_

**_Cadyn Brewer-Sidelia Miller:_**_ You'll all see that when the time is coming :D Thank you really much for the review!_

**_lastorywriter:_**_ Awwww, thanks and I loved your review! :D_

**_jabc4 :_**_ Awwww, thanks! Well, and now you'll read more! Haha you'll see why, soon! You'll see more soon and I hope that you'll like it :) I will! :D_

**_TheMisteryGirl007:_**_ Thanks for your awesome review, girl! :D xx I will! :)_

**_starships13: _**_Awwww, thanks! You'll see that now! :D_

**_Bonjour10:_**_ Thank you really much and now comes more! :)_

**_BoldText :_**_ Wow. Loved your review! :D I will! :)_

**_KarateGirl77 :_**_ Thank you, girl! :)_

**_autumn1999 :_**_ Awwww, thanks and you'll see that now! :D Thank you so much and I will update as often as I can I already told you :) Thanks for the compliment and I will! :D_

**_UnbreakableWarrior:_**_ Awwww, thank you really much for the amazing review! :D_

**_N3onSocc3rBall :_**_ Awwww, thanks and I'll try my best! :D I will! :D_

**_MakeItComeTrue :_**_ Thanks for the awesome review and yes, he does! :D_

**_AllisseLove:_**_ Ohhhh, thank you :D Haha you'll get more now! :D_

* * *

_**Recap from chapter 1**_

_**Jack's POV:**_

_Brandon looked at me and then asked, ''Do I get a piggy ride before you leave?''_

_I chuckled but then let him climb on his chair and faced him with my back._

_Brandon jumped on my back and I chased with him through the house for a few minutes._

_Brandon was laughing the whole time and told me to go faster. I did._

_''Okay, that's enough Brandon. Jack has to go to school and you have to go soon too. Besides, dad had to leave early for work and will be there tonight for dinner and you guys should be in time here.'' Mom said to us, coming out of the kitchen._

_Well, she mostly said it to me, since I mostly spend my time with the guys after practice._

_Brandon pouted, but then got off me and nodded._

_''Fine.'' He replied._

_I chuckled, gave my brother a side hug and then took my bag, my wallet and keys to go to school._

_I hugged Brandon one last time, gave my mom a kiss on the cheek and then went out to my car to go to school._

_I didn't know why, but as I stepped outside, I had the feeling that something will change today._

* * *

**Arrving at school**

**Kim's POV:**

I was just arriving at my new school and sighed as I went out of the car. Just another school that I would leave again soon. It was always like that and I sometimes was glad and sometimes hated it. On the way I was in some really good schools, but also in schools that really sucked. Well, but it was kinda still weird to move all the time. You got used to it in some ways, but some weirdness will never change. Did that even make any sense? I had no idea, but I couldn't care less at the moment. I just had to get my schedule and survive this school year.

_Just two more years, Kimmy,_ I thought to myself while walking through the hallways.

I sighed and looked for the prinicpal's office.

Where could it be and why didn't I find it? It couldn't be that hard.

The school wasn't even that big, and dad said that it would be easy to find.

Well, but my dad was one of the persons who could find the needle in a haystack.

I groaned and walked around, trying to find the principals office.

''You need help?'' Suddenly someone asked me from behind.

I spun around to see a brown haired girl standing there.

She was wearing a fuchsia and black sleeveless shirt, black ripped jeans, black heels, a black beg, silver earrings, a silver necklace, some make up and her hair was falling down her back in curls. **(AN: Link on profile)**

She seemed to be in my age.

I sighed and nodded, not seeing any other option.

''Yes, I'm Kim and new here. I need to know where the principal's office is.'' I replied.

The girl chuckled and then nodded.

She put her hand out to me and then told me, ''I'm Grace. Nice to meet you. I can show you the way. I think you just walked past it.''

I nodded thankfully at her and shook her hand.

She really seemed like a nice girl.

She probably would've been my first friend, if I wouldn't know that I would be soon away anyway.

''Well, then follow me.'' She said to me and started walking again.

I followed her, walking two steps behind her.

Yeah, I was kinda doing that automatically.

Well, if you try to not get to private with people, you'd probably do that too.

We only walked like two minutes and Grace already stopped, turning around to me. She smiled at me and then told me, ''I'll wait here to bring you to your class.''

I wanted to complain, but she already pushed me to the door.

I sighed and knocked.

After 10 seconds, someone replied, ''Yes?''

I opened the door a bit and then looked into the principal's office.

The principal gave me a smile as I slowly walked in.

''Ahh, yes. You have to be Kimberly Crawford, the new student.'' He stated, and I slowly nodded.

He was in his mid-thirties and pretty young for a principal, but seemed really nice.

''Yes, Mr.-''

''Mr. Funderburk. I'm Mr. Funderburk.'' The principal finished my sentence.

I nodded again.

''Well, I'm here to get my schedule for the year.'' I added.

The principal nodded and opened the drawer at his desk.

''I already have everything here for you. Your schedule and a map of the school.'' He told me.

I nodded thankfully at him.

I wasn't the best in orientation, but it would be much easier with a map.

''Thanks, Mr. Funderburk. I should better go to class.'' I said.

''One thing, Mrs. Crawford.'' he added.

I turned around confused and looked at the principal.

''Your dad only put you in for one year at this school, but if I'm not mistaken, you're a junior. Why did he only put you in for one year?'' Mr. Funderburk asked me.

I sighed and looked down.

Normally the principals didn't seem interested in that, but Mr. Funderburk did seem interested in it.

''Well, my dad is travelling a lot because of his work. He's a businessman, and we probably won't stay here longer than a year.'' I replied after a minute.

I had to keep myself from swallowing hard at that.

Mr. Funderburk nodded and looked at me with guilt.

Oh no. I hated when people had pity.

''Well, I hope that he'll make you staying longer here. Until then, I'm sure you'll love Seaford, and now you should really go to class.'' He said to me.

I nodded and walked out. If he knew.

I wished that I would for once stay, but then I remembered again: Only two more years...

Grace was waiting for me, like she promised, but this time two other girls were also with her.

Both had brown hair.

The one was wearing a rose sleeveless blouse, light blue jeans, rose wedges, rose blush earrings, a beige bag, a golden bracelet, a flower necklace , some darker make up and her hair was falling down her back in curls. **(AN: Link on profile)**

The other one was wearing a cream ruffled blouse with a black belt, dark blue jeans, white ballerinas, a beige bag, white flower earrings, glasses, a charm bracelet, light make up and her hair was falling down her back in curls. **(AN: Link on profile)**

As soon as they saw me, they looked up and Grace grinned.

''There you are! I already thought that Mr. Funderburk decided to kick you out of school!'' She exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes at that and then replied, ''For what? Getting lost in his school?''

The others laughed at that and I couldn't help but smile , too.

The girl with the glasses came up to me and then greeted me, ''Hey, I'm Julie, and this is Mika. Grace told us that you're the new girl here.''

I nodded and swallowed hard inside.

Don't let them get to you, Kim.

This Mika snatched my schedule away and then exclaimed, ''We have the same classes! We can go there together!''

I quickly shook my head and they looked confused at me.

''NO!'' I almost cried but then quickly calmed down as I saw their faces.

''I mean, that's not necessary. I want to find my way to the classes on my own at the first school day.'' I quickly added.

They looked confused at me, but I already turned around and wanted to walk away as I suddenly bumped into someone.

We both fell on the floor and the boy was the first one who stood up.

''I'm so sorry!'' He told me and hold his hand out to me.

I looked shocked and amazed at the boy.

Oh my god! He was cute! Stop that, Kimmy.

Well, I let him get me up and then straightened my clothes.

''No problem. I also wasn't looking where I was going.'' I quickly replied.

Besides him was a Latino-boy and someone who looked like those kind of nerds.

They all seemed to be in my age.

The boy smiled at me and then added, ''Well, I'm Jack.''

I gave him a weak smile and nodded, while picking up my bag.

The latino boy took a step forward and pushed Jack a bit to the side.

''And I am Jerry, but you can call me the Jerry-Master.'' He told me.

I rolled my eyes at that and then sighed.

Wasn't the first boy ever that flirted with me.

''I'm Milton.'' The nerdy boy added and waved with his hand.

I sighed and then replied, ''Well, and I am Kim and have to go to class. I don't want to be late at the first day!''

With that I quickly walked away from them.

**Jack's POV:  
**

''Well, and I am Kim and have to go to class. I don't want to be late at the first day!'' She replied to us and quickly walked away. I looked confused at her. Who was that blonde girl named Kim? She looked great and didn't seem bad. Well, she walked away, but I had the feeling that that hadn't the reason that she was hating us... What was wrong with that girl and how could I find out? I wanted to know more about this Kim. I wasn't like Jerry that I wanted something from her like that... She was just... really interesting, and I would love to get to know her better.

''Jack, could you please stop dreaming about the new girl?'' Grace suddenly asked me and I quickly shook my head.

''I wasn't dreaming!'' I exclaimed.

The others rolled their eyes at me.

''Well, who could blame him? That chica was REALLY REALLY nice.'' Jerry stated and I rolled my eyes.

That was so typical Jerry, even how he introduced himself.

''Yeah, sure you weren't. You had this all dreamy look on your face.'' Mika replied.

I glared at all of them and then rolled my eyes again.

''Think what you want, but I wasn't staring. She seems nice, but that's about everything. Not more.'' I told them.

The others all rolled their eyes.

Milton patted my back and then looked at Julie.

Did I mention that those two were together?

''Come on, Julie. We have to go to math.'' He said to her.

She nodded and they walked off.

I looked questioning at Grace.

''Do you have any idea why she just walked off at least?'' I asked her.

Grace shook her head, guilty.

''She acted a bit weird as I introduced myself, but seems like a pretty cool girl. I don't know what was wrong with her after coming out of the principal's office.'' She answered.

Mika nodded and added, ''She seemed a bit stressed or something like that. Something has to be wrong.''

I nodded and looked down the hallway where Kim walked away.

What was wrong with her?

I knew that I just met her ten minutes ago, but that girl had something.

Something I couldn't explain, but I wanted to get to know her better for sure.

''Well, but she really seemed fine. Maybe she could be one of us.'' Jerry stated.

I rolled my eyes again. With one of us, he meant our group.

It was pretty much out of all the people you just met and Eddie.

My girlfriend Lindsay wasn't in it since she wasn't on the best terms with the girls, but I didn't mind.

Our relationship was just great, still.

Well, but Eddie was one week longer away, because of vacation.

Lindsay was too and would come back next week as well.

''Well, we better also go to class. I have english, and you know how much my teacher loves me.'' Grace said sarcastically to Mika, Jerry, and I.

Grace wasn't on best terms with our english teacher, by the way.

Well, but that wasn't the point.

I looked at the clock and realized that class would start in 2 minutes.

How did I miss the school bell ringing?

Okay, that was weird, but we really had to go to class.

I nodded at Grace and then took my bag that was still on the floor.

''Yeah, let's go. '' I replied.

The others nodded and we made our way to class.

''By the way, if I dreamed of someone, then it would be of Lindsay, MY girlfriend.'' I added.

Wow, that came late, but at least it came.

Jerry chuckled and patted my back.

''Lame and late comeback, dude. You can be glad that Lindsay will only be back by next week.'' He told me.

I rolled my eyes, but didn't say anything while Grace and Mika were giggling.

I knew that it was lame, but I had to defend myself somehow.

Well, but only because I had a girlfriend, that didn't mean that I couldn't get to know this Kim better.

It wasn't like I wanted something from her or anything.

She was just a great looking girl that maybe needed some help at the new school.

* * *

**That was it for the second chapter! :D**

**Lame comeback from Jack :D**

**Does he already have feelings for the new girl Kim?**

**What'll happen next and will Kim open up to the others?**

**You'll see that and more in further chapters! :D**

**Do you like me, replying to your reviews? :)**

**Hope you guys liked the chapter and don't forget to review! :)**

**Gabrie**


	3. If you excuse me

_**Beta- Read by StylishFashionista. Thank you very much :)**_

* * *

**Hay guys!**

**I'm here with the third chapter for you! :D**

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews on the second chapter! :)**

**21 Reviews for the second chapter! You guys are really the best! :D**

**How many reviews can we hit with this chapter?**

**Can we hit the 50 or even more? :) I would be beyond happy if we could! :)**

**I'm so glad that the story is taking off so great and it's fun to write it! :D**

**Well, I hope you guys enjoy it and leave a lot of reviews! :D**

**I know that the first 3 chapters weren't full of action, but it's only the beginning! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**__****hank you guys so much for the 21 reviews! :D I loved every single one of them! :)**

**_LoveYaAll : _**_Yes, yes he is :D Haha yeah :D Awww, thank you really much and here comes more! :D_

**_Bonjour10:_**_ I would say that about Kim to be honest :D Yes he does and which girlfriend wouldn't cause trouble in such a situation? Thanks for the review! :D_

**_jabc4:_**_ Thank you really much! Yes, Jack already can't stop :D Haha who knows? :D Awwww thank you really much and yes, I read them all and love them all! :D Now comes the next chapter and thanks again! :D_

**_Anialoveskick :_**_ Thank you so much :) Love back xxx_

**_LittleMissFanGirl14:_**_ Yay! Another review from you! Awww, thank you and I will! :D_

_**Stan: **Thanks for the amazing review as always and now comes more! :)_

**_KarateGirl77 :_**_ Thank you so much and I will, girl! :) xx_

**_starships13 :_**_ Thank you! :D_

**_Imagine. Dream. Create :_**_ Awwww, thank you so much! Yeah, but she does have her reasons... Awwww thank you and yes, yes I do! :D_

**_Cadyn Brewer-Sidelia Miller:_**_ Well, not so sure about that yet xD No Lindsay won't be happy at all and thanks for the review! :D_

**_BoldText :_**_ Maybe she should and maybe it will! Awww thanks and I loved your review as always! :D _

**_kickinfan321 :_**_ Awwww thanks and yes, I know but there will come more interesting things, I promise! :D Thank you really much for the awesome review and I will keep it up for sure! :D_

**_kickinitwithyou2:_**_ Yes, he does and there will come a lot of drama! Thanks for the review! :D_

**_Guest:_**_ Awwww thank you really much and I'm glad that you think so :)_

**_MakeItComeTrue :_**_ Awwww thanks for the again awesome review! :D_

**_Aznmissy04:_**_ Haha yes they are :D Well, everybody but Kim at the moment :/ Awww thank you really much! You'll see that soon and thanks again! :) xxx_

**_UnbreakableWarrior:_**_ Awwww thank you really much for the review! It was great, too! :D_

**_LittleSM24:_**_ Awwww thanks and I definitely will! Haha, you'll see what'll happen! :D_

**_Imagine Your Dreams:_**_ Thank you really much , girl! :) xxx_

**_Kickfeaver :_**_ Thanks for the great review and I definitely will! :D_

**_AllisseLove:_**_ Thank you so much my cutie nerd! :D Haha, I didn't think about that honestly :D Somewhere far, far away :D I will and thanks! :D_

* * *

_**Recap from chapter 2**_

_**Jack's POV:**_

_I nodded at Grace and then took my bag that was still on the floor._

_''Yeah, let's go. '' I replied._

_The others nodded and we made our way to class._

_''By the way, if I dreamed of someone, then it would be of Lindsay, MY girlfriend.'' I added._

_Wow, that came late, but at least it came._

_Jerry chuckled and patted my back._

_''Lame and late comeback, dude. You can be glad that Lindsay will only be back by next week.'' He told me._

_I rolled my eyes, but didn't say anything while Grace and Mika were giggling._

_I knew that it was lame, but I had to defend myself somehow._

_Well, but only because I had a girlfriend, that didn't mean that I couldn't get to know this Kim better._

_It wasn't like I wanted something from her or anything._

_She was just a great looking girl that maybe needed some help at the new school._

* * *

**At lunch**

**Kim's POV:**

I was just walking into the cafeteria for lunch. The whole lessons over, I tried my best to avoid this clique or whatever they were, and especially this boy Jerry... He kinda was weird, but I also was confused about this Jack... Not that I wanted something from him or anything like that, but he was different than those others... Something was about him... I didn't know and I'd probably never find out. I made myself the promise to not try to earn new friends again. That would only hurt. The next year would be okay, since I would go to college the year after that, but not that year. I still had to wait that year, or I would get broken again.

I sighed at that and sat down on an empty table, starting to eat my food.

Gosh, if I could survive it the whole year with food like this?

Okay, the better question was, if I could survive it another year as being an outcast.

I really loved my dad, but I really had to fight with all of this.

He knew that, but he couldn't do anything against his work...

I sighed and digged in my kinda salad, while still thinking.

Maybe I could call my sister Chloe later...

She was already in college.

Well, and she had survived the second last year before it and all the other years.

Chloe has always been stronger than me, and I knew it.

Well, but what was I supposed to do now?

I had no idea and I really needed Chloe's help.

She went off to college that year, and I already missed her like crazy.

Well, we always were so close, and it was hard to not have her in my school.

Even though it was only two years, she was the only person that I could talk with without knowing that I had to go soon.

Even in the last year with her college plans, she was always there for me.

''Hey Kim!'' Suddenly someone greeted me.

I looked up to see that Grace standing in front of me.

I gave her a smile and replied, ''Hey Grace.''

She was such a nice girl, and I kinda felt bad for just leaving her and the others before school.

I wasn't a bad person; I was just saving myself before another break down, but she shouldn't know that.

''You kinda just ran away earlier. Was something wrong?'' Grace asked me, confused.

I quickly shook my head at that.

''No... I just- It was just-'' I didn't really know what to say.

Grace gave me another smile and then told me, ''I'm sitting over there with the guys. Why don't you come and sit with us?''

I sighed inside. That girl really never gave up, did she?

''I don't know. I'd rather sit al-'' I started, but Grace already pulled me up.

''I don't accept a no! You're coming with me!'' She told me.

I didn't even have a chance to complain.

The only thing I still got to do was taking my tablet and being dragged by Grace to the other side of the room, where Jack, Mika, Julie, Milton and Jerry were sitting.

They all grinned at me and Jerry greeted me, ''Hey Kimmy!''

I rolled my eyes at him and sat down.

Why was Grace doing that to me?

Well, she didn't really know about me and what was all happening, but still...

''Hey Kim.'' Jack also greeted me.

I gave him a slight smile.

Jerry looked offended at me and then asked in disbelief, ''What? He gets a smile and I only get an eye roll?''

The others all laughed at that, and I couldn't help but chuckle a bit too.

''So, Kim. Where are you from?'' Milton asked as the laughter had lied down.

I looked down at my salad again.

''I'm actually coming from Tennessee.'' I replied, simply.

I had loved Tennessee.

We had lived there through my first two school years and kindergarden.

It was awesome and I had real friends there...

''Woah. I always wanted to go to Tennessee.'' Jack said to me. ''It must be awesome there and so different than Seaford!''

I chuckled and nodded at that.

''Yes, it really is. It's great there.'' I replied.

I didn't give longer answers.

Don't get too much into a talk with them, Kimmy.

You know why you can't, and you have to leave it like that.

''I was in Tennessee once. I have to say that it's not mine.'' Mika stated.

I shrugged at that and didn't reply anything.

No one else said something either.

We just all started eating and I was relieved to not have to say anything anymore.

I looked at my phone at the clock. The lunch was too long for my liking.

Suddenly my phone was away and Grace had it in her hand.

''What are you doing?!'' I asked her.

Grace chuckled and replied, ''Typing my number in it. We definitely have to do something together with Mika and Julie. Shopping or something.''

She really wouldn't let it fall, would she?

I looked at her shocked, but there she already gave me my phone back.

That girl was kinda annoying, yet so... I didn't know.

''How about we all go to the skate park later?'' Jack suggested.

The others grinned at that.

''Wait a second.'' Mika suddenly said. ''Don't you guys have practice?''

To which practice would those boys go? Badminton?

Well, Jack maybe not, but...

Jack shook his head and then replied, ''Rudy called it off for today. He has a date with Joan.''

The others laughed at that and I looked confused at them.

''Then we're going.'' Julie now stated. ''Not my favorite place, but as long as Milton is with me.''

She took his hand and he looked warmly at her.

Wow, those guys were mushy.

Grace grinned, nodded, and then looked at me.

''Do you want to come too?'' She asked me.

Before I had to answer, luckily the school bell rang.

I quickly shook my head, took my tablet, and stood up.

''I'm sorry, but I have something else to do today.'' I replied.

The others raised an eyebrow.

''Okay, but if you change your mind-'' Jerry started.

I quickly nodded and then added, ''I'll let you know. Bye.''

With that, I walked away.

What was I doing?

**Grace's POV:**

She quickly nodded and then added, ''I'll let you know. Bye.'' With that, she walked away, and I looked pretty confused after her. As weird as that girl was acting, I liked her. She was pretty cool, I thought, and something was wrong; why she didn't want to spend time with us? She didn't look like one of those brats like Jack's girlfriend who just simply hate us. She had another reason why she tried to avoid us. Well, and I wouldn't be myself if I wouldn't try to find out what. I also needed help from the others, but they also seemed interested in her. Especially Jack.

I looked at him and he stared still after her.

I had the feeling that there was something coming up...

A crush at Kim already? Wow.

Well, he had a girlfriend.

If he didn't want to lose her, it better should not be a crush or something like that.

That would be also weird, because we all just met her that day.

Jack really should get himself together.

I looked at Mika, who also seemed deep in thought.

Julie was staring at Milton dreamily.

''Mika, Julie. Would you come with me to my locker before the next lesson? I still have to do something.'' I asked them.

Well, it was more like a command and they seemed to understand.

Mika and Julie both stood up, and Julie replied, ''Let's go.''

''We have to get to know more about this new girl Kim.'' I stated.

Mika nodded and Julie looked confused at us.

''Why? Did she do something to you guys?'' She asked.

Mika and I rolled out eyes.

Julie could be glad that she was one of my best friends, really.

The poor girl really didn't get anything when it came to things like that.

''She's acting weird even though she seems pretty cool. I think that something is wrong with her, and I want to find out what.'' I replied.

Mika nodded and added, ''Same here.''

''Well, but how should we find it out? She's totally closed up and she doesn't want to go with us to the arcade.'' Julie asked us, confused.

Mika and I started to think. That was a good question, and we had no answer.

We really had to get Kim to talk.

''Well, I have no idea yet, but I really want Kim in our group and to know what's wrong with her.'' I stated.

Mika just wanted to add something as Jack said from behind, ''Really? That's why you guys left? To talk about the new girl Kim?''

I turned around to him and stuck my tongue out to him.

Jerry and Milton were also standing there.

''Ever heard that eavesdropping is not nice?'' I asked him.

I knew that that guy also cared about Kim, but you still didn't do that, no matter about who it was.

Jack shrugged and then answered, ''We actually were about to go to class. Your locker is only 5 steps away from our math class, if you forgot.''

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

That guy was ridiculous, and I knew that he wasn't only here because of math.

''Why don't you just admit that you already care for the new girl? Lindsay is not here.'' I told him.

Jack looked at me madly.

''I do want to know what's wrong with Kim, but I do not have something for her!'' He exclaimed.

We others all laughed at that and replied at the same time, ''Sure.''

Jack rolled his eyes at us and we laughed again.

''You should really learn to hide better.'' Jerry stated. Jack had something for that girl.

''I have a girlfriend, if you guys forgot, and you guys are ridiculous. If you guys excuse me now, I have to go to class. I'll see you later.'' He said to us, and with that, walked off.

I rolled my eyes and looked at Mika and Julie.

''I guess I'll just try to write her a SMS later before we go.'' The girls nodded and the boys, too.

''Let's see what's behind the mask of Kim.'' Mika added and we all nodded again.

That were true words.

What was really behind Kim and why didn't she open up?

* * *

**Will Kim open up to the others or stay closed?**

**What'll happen next and will they all become friends with her?**

**You'll all see that soon!**

**The next chapter also has another talk with Kim and her dad what leads to something :D**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**No matter how long the reviews replies are , I can promise you that the chapters will be everytime over 2k words! :)**

**Gabrie**


	4. Memories

_**Beta- Read by StylishFashionista. Thank you very much :)**_

* * *

**Hay guys!**

**I'm here with the fourth chapter for you! :D**

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews on the second chapter! :)**

**21 Reviews for the second chapter! You guys are really the best! :D**

**How many reviews can we hit with this chapter?**

**Can we hit the 75 or maybe even the 80? :)**

**I would be beyond happy if we could! :D**

**I'm so glad that the story is taking off so great and it's fun to write it! :D**

**Well, I hope you guys enjoy it and leave a lot of reviews! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**P.S.: I'll start with recommendations again! :D If you want to be on it, too then show me a link of your story and I'll see what I can do! :D I don't know what other people think but on this list are coming my favorites or people I want to recommend out of other reasons :) The recommandations are always for the section the story is in :D**

* * *

**Recommendations of the day:**

**Song: 'Can't blame a girl for trying' from Sabrina Carpenter**

**Singer: Demi Lovato (Still one of my idols :3)**

**TV- Show: The Fosters**

**Author: Kick-12 **

**Story: 'All I need is my brown Angel' by AllisseLove**

* * *

_**Thank you guys so much for the 21 reviews on this chapter! :D Here are my replies! :)**_

_**Cadyn Brewer-Sidelia Miller : **Haha yeah, kinda :D Awwww thank you really much! :D_

**_starships13 :_**_ Awwwww, thank you really much :) You'll see that soon :)_

**_Bonjour10 :_**_ Well, but will Kim really say that? Thank you! :)_

**_Latina Girl 16 :_**_ Thank you really much for the review! :) You'll see what I'll do! :)_

**_BoldText :_**_ Awwwww, thanks for the awesome review as always! :D Haha, I'm glad that you liked it! :)_

**_Aznmissy04 :_**_ Yes they are and yes, Grace is :) Haha there will come more, I promise ;D You'll see that soon and thank you really much for the review! :)_

**_Guest:_**_ Awwwww, thanks for the amazing review! I loved it! :D_

**_Gb :_**_ Awwww, thanks! :D_

**_jabc4 :_**_ Haha thank you and no, she doesn't! :D I don't really blame her, either! :) Haha yes, Jack is really stubborn. You can say that out loud! You'll see that all soon and I will for sure! :D_

**_kickinfan321:_**_ Awwww, and I really really really really love your review! :D Awwwww thank you so much! :)_

**_LoveYaAll :_**_ Haha, nope. Not Grace xD Awwww thanks and I will! :D_

**_Kickfeaver:_**_ Thanks for the great review and you'll see that all soon! :) I will :P_

**_kickinitwithyou2: _**_Haha, believe me. That could take some time, but thanks for the review! :D_

**_MakeItComeTrue :_**_ I do understand you pretty well and thanks for the amazing review! :)_

**_autumn1999:_**_ Awwwww thank you really much! I'm glad that you like it! :D Awwwww thanks again and I will! :D _

**_Camela1998 :_**_ Thanks for the review and I will! :D_

**_Guest :_**_ Loooooooove your review so much! :D I will! :)_

**_UnbreakableWarrior :_**_ Awwwww I'm glad that you like it and that you think so :)_

**_TheMisteryGirl007_**_ : Thanks for the once again totally awesome review and I most definitely will! :D_

**_LittleSM24:_**_ Love, love, love your review! :D I will! :)_

**_ProudlyUnique:_**_ Awwwww thank you really much for the amazing review and I'm glad that you like it! :)_

* * *

_**Recap from chapter 3**_

_**Grace's POV:**_

_''Why don't you just admit that you already care for the new girl? Lindsay is not here.'' I told him._

_Jack looked at me madly._

_''I do want to know what's wrong with Kim, but I do not have something for her!'' He exclaimed._

_We others all laughed at that and replied at the same time, ''Sure.''_

_Jack rolled his eyes at us and we laughed again._

_''You should really learn to hide better.'' Jerry stated. Jack had something for that girl._

_''I have a girlfriend, if you guys forgot, and you guys are ridiculous. If you guys excuse me now, I have to go to class. I'll see you later.'' He said to us, and with that, walked off._

_I rolled my eyes and looked at Mika and Julie._

_''I guess I'll just try to write her a SMS later before we go.'' The girls nodded and the boys, too._

_''Let's see what's behind the mask of Kim.'' Mika added and we all nodded again._

_That were true words._

_What was really behind Kim and why didn't she open up?_

* * *

**After school**

**Kim's POV:**

I went quickly home after school to avoid any other conversations with Grace and the others. The guys were all really nice, but I didn't want that. Okay, I did want that, but I didn't want to open up because I would just get hurt, and I really didn't want to get hurt. Wasn't that at least a bit understandable for anyone? Please? I mean, seriously. What was I supposed to do when there was a nice girl that wants to be your friend, a super cute guy with dreamy brown eyes, and some crazy, but pretty cool people and you couldn't do anything but escape?

I sighed and went into my car and drove home.

I had to manage this year somehow.

Maybe I could call with Chloe soon.

She always knew what to do and always helped me out in situations like this.

She was my best friend and sister.

She went through all of it with me until she went to college.

I sighed and then just concentrated on the street for the rest of the car drive to not freak out right there.

Everything was going to be all right.

I would spend the day at home, maybe chat with Chloe and make my dad and I something to eat.

The day would be unspectacular and exactly like I... didn't want it.

I groaned as I parked in front of the house.

I took my bag and went outside.

Then I walked to the house and unlocked the door.

I cried, ''I'm home!''

My dad just came out of the kitchen and smiled at me.

''Hey Kimmy. How was the first day at school here?'' He asked me.

I gave him a smile and walked to him into the kitchen after putting my bag down.

''It was great. The teachers are actually not that bad.'' I replied.

Well, except the principal who almost scared me off a bit.

He wasn't bad or anything, but his question caught me off guard.

Well, as well as the whole school day, to be excact.

My dad nodded, and I sat down to eat some of the spaghetti he made.

He sat down as well, and we ate in silence at first, even though I knew that my dad would soon ask more questions.

Well, and as soon as he finished his plate, it already started.

''Did you also find some new friends?'' He asked me.

I alwas felt like that little 7 year old girl again that had to find out that she had to leave Tennessee.

Well, and believe me, for me with 7 years old, it was anything but easy...

I still remembered the day as if it would be yesterday as our dad told us...

_**Flashback**_

_''Kimmy, Chloe, I have to talk to you guys!'' My dad told us._

_Chloe and I looked confused at each other._

_We were both 7 and 9 at that time and didn't think much out of that._

_W__e both ran downstairs and into the living room to my dad._

_He sat on the couch and I jumped on his lap._

_Chloe sat down besides us and asked, ''What do you want to talk with us about, daddy?''_

_Dad looked a bit sad and I got sad, too._

_What was wrong with daddy?_

_''Girls, I know that you love it here in Tennessee, but we're going to move.'' He said to us._

_Chloe and I looked shocked at each other._

_Then I felt like tearing up._

_''I don't want to leave Tennessee!'' I cried._

_Chloe also crossed her arms and my dad sighed._

_''I have to go for the work for a few years, but I'll promise that we'll come back.'' He told us._

_We looked at him and he hugged me from the side._

_I asked him pouting, ''You really promise that we'll come back?''_

_My dad nodded, but I then crossed my arms._

_''Well, but I still don't want to go. I have all my friends here!'' I stated._

_**Flashback end**_

Well, but like you saw, the pleading of little 7 year old Kim Crawford was no use.

We moved anyway at the end and we never went back.

Dad felt bad for it, but I also understood why we had to travel.

Even though I'd still rather be at Tenessee.

Well, but I also actually wanted to have a real mom, sooo... Or a mom who at least cared about me.

I sighed at that while my dad was still waiting for my answer.

I shook my head and replied, ''Nope. I have to leave them next year again anyway.''

Dad flinched at that, but he knew that it was the truth.

I didn't want to hurt him, but I was quite hurt, since I met such great guys just a few hours ago.

Seaford also wasn't that bad and I had to leave soon again.

Dad looked at me and then told me, ''Kim, you're going to college in two years, and even if we move next year, you might still see the guys soon again.''

I rolled my eyes at that, but really didn't want to get into a discussion with him again.

I had to hear that too often.

I stood up and replied, ''You know what? You're right. I'm going to get ready. Some people asked me if I want to go with them to the skate park. Bye.''

With that, I went upstairs into my room to quickly escape my dad.

I still wasn't sure about the whole thing, but I knew that if I wanted my dad to be silent that I really had to meet up with Grace and the others.

I looked at my phone and saw that she didn't only type in her number, but also Jack's and Mika's.

How quick was that girl?

I quickly wrote Jack a SMS:

_Hey :) It's Kim, the new girl :) I changed my mind about the thing with the skate park and I do have time today :) Could you give me the address and the time?_

**At the skate park**

**Jack's POV:**

_Hey :) It's Kim, the new girl :) I changed my mind about the thing with the skate park and I do have time today :) Could you give me the address and the time?_

I read the SMS of Kim over and over again and smiled. I already replied 20 minutes ago and had just arrived at the Skate Park. The others would come every minute and Kim would also come. I was really happy about that. Maybe she would finally open up or at least talk to us for real. Could she also skate? I knew so little about her, but I wanted to know more. I actually shouldn't be that excited. I had a girlfriend and was actually happily taken, but I couldn't help it. Kim was a really great looking girl, and I'd bet that her personality was actually also great.

I smiled at the thought and put my phone away.

''Hey Jack! Why are you grinning so much?'' Jerry greeted me, just also coming up with his skate board.

I smiled at him and we did our handshake.

''Not so important. Kim wrote me a SMS by the way. Grace seemed to have given her my number too, and she told me that she'll also come.'' I replied.

Jerry grinned wide at that, too.

''That's swawsome, yo! That little chica will love it with us, and especially with the Jerry-Master.'' He exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes, but didn't reply anything to that.

Jerry was still grinning as Mika, Grace and Julie came up to us.

They didn't even have a skateboard with them.

''Hey guys! What's up?'' Grace greeted us.

Jerry smirked and replied, ''You did something right, Grace! Kimmy is coming, too! She wrote Jack about it!''

Grace looked shocked and then mad at me.

''She wrote you instead of me?!'' She asked me in disbelief.

I shrugged and replied, ''You gave her my number.''

Grace crossed her arms and then pouted.

Mika chuckled and then told her, ''Seems like she likes Jack more than you.''

I laughed at that too, and Julie looked around.

''Where is Milton?'' She asked, confused.

We all chuckled at her disappointed expression.

''He said that he'll come a bit later.'' I replied to her as Grace suddenly smirked.

I just wanted to ask why, as suddenly someone greeted me from behind, ''Hey guys!''

Jerry and I both turned around to see Kim standing there, smiling at us with a skate board in her hand.

I grinned at her and replied, ''Hey Kim! Glad that you came and found it!''

Kim nodded and smiled back.

Then she walked up to us, seeming to be a bit unsure.

What was wrong?

Grace also raised an eyebrow at her.

''Well, can you skate?'' I then asked her.

Before we ask her her a thousand questions, we should maybe get to know her better.

Well, and I knew that Grace rather wanted to ask a thousand questions, so I started to talk.

Jerry grinned and added, ''If you don't, yo. Jerry – Master can show you some of his tricks.''

I almost facepalmed myself at that.

Jerry was sometimes acting so ridiculous.

Well, he was flirting with pretty much every girl, but still.

Kim rolled her eyes at Jerry and then replied, ''No worries. I do skate, and I don't need help.''

I smiled at her. A good looking girl that can skate.

Wow, she already impressed me.

Well, as long as she held what she promised.

Grace sighed and then stated, ''Well, there you are the only one from us girls. We actually have been wondering if-''

''If what?'' Kim asked her, confused.

I knew that look at Grace she wanted to ask Kim like a million questions, but she couldn't.

I even almost felt bad for her for that, but just almost.

Well, but that wasn't my problem. Kim would skate with us guys.

''We were wondering if you wanted to have some girl-talk while we watch the guys. We'd love to get to know you better.'' Mika finished Grace's sentence, and Julie and Grace nodded.

Kim looked at them with raised eyebrows.

Would she leave the skating to have chitty chat with Grace, Mika and Julie?

I really wanted to see her skate.

Then Kim slowly shook her head and I danced of victory, while Grace glared at me.

''Sorry, but I'm not ready for those chats yet, and I really want to skate. That's why I'm here, right?'' She replied.

I grinned and replied to her, ''Exactly.''

Kim smiled at me and Grace groaned.

Then she exclaimed, frustrated, ''Fine. If you rather skate with Jack and the others, but you won't get out of talking to us!''

* * *

**That was the fourth chapter for you guys!**

**Will this maybe end in a little competition between Jack and Grace who gets to spend more time with Kim? :D**

**You'll see that all soon!**

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**Gabrie**


	5. We saw it

_**Beta- Read by StylishFashionista. Thank you very much :)**_

* * *

**Hay guys!**

**I'm here with the 5th chapter for you! :D**

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews on the fourth chapter! :)**

**86 Reviews for the four chapters! You guys are really the best! :D**

**How many reviews can we hit with this chapter?**

**Can we hit the 95 or maybe even the 100?**

**I'd die inside if we could! :D**

**I'm so glad that the story is taking off so great and it's fun to write it! :D**

**Well, I hope you guys enjoy it and leave a lot of reviews! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**Thank you guys so much for the 20 reviews on the last chapter :D You guys are the best :)**

_**Aznmissy04:**__Haha, yes he is! :D Haha we'll see how far this will all go! :D Awwww, thank you really much for the amazing review and more will come soon! :)_

**_Guest :_**_ Oh my god. You make me blush so hard. Thank you really much! :D_

**_kickinfan321 :_**_ Haha, I have no problem with you, waisting my time :D Thank you really much for the review! :)_

**_Bonjour10:_**_ Yeah, but will she really make them? Haha yes, he kinda is :D Thank you! :)_

**_Camela1998 :_**_ Awwww, thanks for the great review! Haha, now it comes and I will! Thanks! :D_

**_kickinitwithyou2 :_**_ Haha, well now you don't have to anymore, the new chapter is here! :D Well, but thank you :)_

**_Kickfeaver:_**_ Thanks for the great review and you'll see that soon! :D_

**_MakeItComeTrue:_**_ Awwwww, thanks for the once again beyond awesome review! :D_

**_starships13:_**_ Thank you so much for the review! :D_

**_UnbreakableWarrior :_**_ Thank you really much! :D_

**_Guest :_**_ Awwww, thank you! I'm glad that you like it! :D_

**_LoveYaAll:_**_ Thank you really much for the amazing review and now comes more! :)_

**_LittleMissFanGirl14 :_**_ Haha yes, they kinda are and you'll see that all soon! :D Haha! :D Thanks for the review! :)_

**_ProudlyUnique:_**_ Awwww, thank you really much girl :) xxx Awwww, you make me blush so hard! :D Haha who doesn't want that? :P Thank you! :)_

**_jabc4 :_**_ Thank you so much! :D Haha yes and I'm glad that you like it! :D Yes, it is :P Haha now comes the new chapter and thanks and I will! :D_

**_STAN:_**_ Well, and I LOVED your review so much! :D I will and thank you! :)_

**_KarateGirl77 :_**_ Thank you really much girl! :D_

**_Guest:_**_ Thank you really much for the two reviews bestie, but next time be more careful :P_

**_AllisseLove:_**_ Haha yes, typical Jerry :D Awwww thank you really much for the great review and I'm glad that you did :)_

* * *

_**Recap from chapter 4**_

_**Jack's POV:**_

_''We were wondering if you wanted to have some girl-talk while we watch the guys. We'd love to get to know you better.'' Mika finished Grace's sentence, and Julie and Grace nodded._

_Kim looked at them with raised eyebrows._

_Would she leave the skating to have chitty chat with Grace, Mika and Julie?_

_I really wanted to see her skate._

_Then Kim slowly shook her head and I danced of victory, while Grace glared at me._

_''Sorry, but I'm not ready for those chats yet, and I really want to skate. That's why I'm here, right?'' She replied._

_I grinned and replied to her, ''Exactly.''_

_Kim smiled at me and Grace groaned._

_Then she exclaimed, frustrated, ''Fine. If you rather skate with Jack and the others, but you won't get out of talking to us!''_

* * *

**After skating**

**Jack's POV:**

''Wow, I have to admit that you're really good.'' I just told Kim who smiled up to me. We've been skating for a few hours now and Kim was really awesome. I never thought that a girl could skate like this, but she did and I was really impressed about it I have to say. Jerry also seemed to have the same opinion and even Milton who knew even less about skating was standing there with his mouth wide open. Kim really killed it with her skills and I was glad that she came. She was pretty cool to say at least and also a really nice girl.

Kim smiled and then replied to me, ''Thanks. You're not that bad either.''

I chuckled and now the others also came up to us.

''Nice flow Kimmy, yo!'' Jerry exclaimed and we both rolled our eyes at that.

''Thanks, but don't call me Kimmy.'' Kim said.

Jerry looked offended at her and the others laughed, except Grace.

She shot me a glare and I had the feeling that I knew why.

''Yeah, you were really awesome, Kim!'' Grae told her.

Kim gave her a smile and I chuckled inside.

Grace was jealous. I could totally see it and she didn't even try to hide it that much.

''Grace is right. Where did you learn to skate that good?'' Mika asked now, trying to show interest.

I knew that the girls weren't that much into skating.

Well, except Kim like she showed.

Kim chuckled and replied, ''I have some cousins in Georgia who showed me. I also lived there for a while and I learned to love skating with three boys and my sister in the house.''

She also lived once in Georgia ?

Did she move more then one time?

The others also seemed stunned.

''You lived in Georgia for a while?'' Milton now asked Kim, interested.

Kim shrugged and nodded.

''Yeah, for a year, but it was just an one time thing.'' She replied.

We nodded at that, but Kim suddenly had something in her eyes.

Was it... sadness?

What was wrong with this girl what she didn't want to tell?

Before I could ask more, my phone started vibrating.

I got a SMS from my girlfriend Lindsay:

_Hey Jacky :) How are you? I miss you :/ Can't wait to see you on monday again and don't you forget me xx Love you :) xxx_

I looked a bit stunned at the SMS and the others looked confused at me.

''Who wrote you?'' Julie asked.

Grace laughed at that and shook her head.

''Isn't that obvious? His girlfriend wrote him.'' She stated.

I shot her a look and she just shrugged.

I looked back to Kim who looked a bit shocked.

What was wrong now with her out of the sudden?

''I think I should better go. It's getting late.'' She told us.

I looked confused at her, but Grace smirked now.

Slowly Grace was getting annoying.

''Kim... I've been meaning to ask. Mika, Julie and I wanted to have a sleepover at mine and we've been wondering, if you wanted to come , too.'' She stated.

I now really rolled my eyes and looked at Kim.

Kim quickly shook her head at Grace and then looked guilty.

Was that fake guilt?

''Sorry, but I promised my dad to be home for dinner. I see you guys later.'' She said to us.

She just wanted to walk away as I cried after her, ''Kim! Wait! I have to go, too and walked here. Could you give me a drive home?''

Kim looked at me with raised eyebrows, but then slowly nodded.

I looked in victory at Grace who stuck her tongue out to me.

Then I caught up with Kim and we walked to her car.

After we had put the skate boards into the car, we went in it and Kim started driving.

It wasn't a long drive to my house , but she still put it in her navigator.

At first we were in silence and I looked at my phone.

I could write Lindsay back later.

''So... You said you have a sister.'' I tried to start a conversation.

Kim nodded and sighed in reply.

''Yeah, her name is Chloe. She's in college since this year.'' She replied.

Then everything went silent. Suddenly Kim spoke up again.

''So... you have a girlfriend?'' She asked me.

I chuckled and nodded at that.

''Yeah, her name is Lindsay. She's pretty nice, but is coming on monday from her vacation.'' I replied.

Kim nodded and focused on the street again.

''Did you live somewhere else then in Georgia and Tenesee before here?'' I asked her now.

Kim shook her head quickly.

''No. Oh we're here. No problem for driving.'' She stated.

I realized that we really were infront of my door.

I gave her a quick side hug , told her, ''Thanks for the ride'' and then walked out and went to my house.

**The next day**

**Kim's POV:**

I woke up the next day and got ready for school. The skate day with the guys was actually really cool until... I didn't even know why Jack, having a girlfriend was bothering me so much, but it was and I couldn't get this out of my head. Why did he has to be taken? Well, I wouldn't have a chance with him anyway. He probably only was so nice to me, because I was the new girl and he needed a ride... Why should he feel something for me? Why should I feel something for him? I'd be away next year anyway and that was a fact after all.

Oh well, I shouldn't even worry about all of this.

The only reason why I went away with the guys was to keep my dad calm.

He was really annoying me with his rambling on and off that I should make some friends.

Yeah for what? That I got broken again, because I had to leave them?

This time there was no Chloe who could help me out of this.

I groaned and stood up to get ready for school.

I went into the shower and then changed and put some make up on and made my hair.

I was wearing a white sleeveless blouse with light blue denim shorts and white flats, a light blue bag, silver bracelets, a silver necklace, silver heart earrings, some make up and my hair had a waterfall braid at the back and was curly. **(AN: Link on profile)**

I was once again looking good, but pretty finished.

Well, what was I supposed to do after yesterday?

I really wanted to be friends with all of those guys and especially Jack, but...

That wouldn't work.

I sighed and went downstairs to eat some breakfast.

My dad would still be there the next two days in the mornings and then he had to go back to work fulltime.

Maybe it was better , if I didn't see him in the mornings.

He didn't make this easier at all.

I knew that he wanted to help, but this wasn't help.

All of this was only freaking me out even more.

As soon as I arrived in the kitchen my dad looked up from his newspaper.

He gave me a smile and I tried to smile back but failed.

Dad raised an eyebrow at me and then greeted me, ''Good morning, Kim. Is everything okay?''

I sat down to him and nodded.

I didn't want to have one of this awkward father- daughter conversations that always ended up wrong.

''You sure?'' My dad asked me.

I sighed and nodded again.

''Yes, dad. Everything is perfect. I'm just a bit tired. It was a long day yesterday.'' I replied.

I hoped that he would let it fall with that.

My dad nodded slowly , but didn't let it fall.

''O-kay. Well, if you want to talk, I'm here. By the way, Chloe called and was asking for you.'' He told me.

My eyes went wide. I ran to the phone and dialed my sisters number.

After the third bepp, Chloe went on it.

''Hey, Kimmy. I already thought that you forgot me.'' She greeted me with a mocking voice.

I rolled my eyes and replied, ''As if I could ever forget you. How's college?''

I was so glad to hear her voice again.

I missed Chloe like crazy.

Especially since yesterday and the thing with Jack... And the others...

''It's pretty nice. I have a whole bunch of fun, but I'm missing you, Kimmy.'' She said to me.

I felt tears in my eyes as she said that.

''I'm glad that you like it.'' I told her, trying to not choke at my words.

I mentally saw Chloe, raising an eyebrow at me.

''How was your first day at the new school?'' She now asked me.

I gulped. I didn't want to lie to my sis.

I already lied to Jack yesterday about the moving...

I still felt bad for that, but...

Before I could say anything, my dad cried, ''Kim, you have to eat something and then go to school!''

I was totally relieved that my dad called in that moment.

''Sorry, Chloe. Got to go. Isn't a good expression to come late at your second day.'' I stated.

Chloe chuckled at the other line.

''Fine Kimmy, but this talk isn't over.'' She replied.

I didn't say anything and just hung up, relieved to be out of this conversation even though I had to go to school now.

I quickly made myself two sandwiches in the kitchen.

Then I kissed my dad's cheek, told him, ''Bye!'' , took my bag and walked out of the house and to my car.

That was pretty close for me. I didn't want Chloe to worry.

I knew that she would even come here to help me, but I wanted her to live the life that I had to be craving for the next two years.

**At school**

I just went out of my car after driving to school and was walking into the school.

I silently was hoping that Grace would leave me alone today.

After the thing with Jack yesterday and the awkward talk...

I didn't even know why I was thinking so hard about it and why I was so happy as he side hugged me.

What was wrong with me? I was never like that!

I sighed and went directly to my locker, luckily not meeting any of the guys.

That would just be weird once again and I really didn't want that.

After the talk with Chloe I felt even more lonely and just wanted to get this school day over with.

Actually I wanted the whole school year to be already over.

Why couldn't I just already be in my last year?

Well, or why couldn't I've moved here next year?

Then all of this wouldn't be so hard for me.

I sighed again, just as someone greeted me from behind, ''Hey Kim!''

I turned around to see Mika, Grace and Julie standing there.

Mika had greeted me.

She was wearing a blue sleeveless top with blue ripped jeans and blue heels, a white bag, a white bracelet, a silver necklace, silver earrings , some fitting make up and her hair was in curls. **(AN: Link on profile)**

Grace was wearing a circle rose tunic top with white shorts and white heels, a rose bag, a silvernecklace, a silver bracelet, round earrings, some make up and her hair was falling down her back in waves. **(AN: Link on profile)**

Julie was wearing a sleeveles pelmet blouse, light blue jeans with beige- rose flats, a beige bag, beige bracelets, her glasses, white earrings, some light make up and her hair was falling down her back in waves. **(AN : Link on profile)**

All three girls looked great.

I gave them a weak smile, sighing inside and replied, ''Hey girls! What's up?''

Grace grinned at me, gaving me a quick hug and then grinned even more.

''Nothing much. We just really missed you at our girls night yesterday.'' She stated.

I almost rolled my eyes at that.

I really hoped that she wouldn't bring that up again.

I didn't go there for a reason.

''Sorry, like I said my dad wanted me to be home for dinner and it's only my second day here.. Well, my fourth in Seaford , but you know...'' I replied.

Mika, Grace and Julie nodded.

''Sure.'' Julie replied, smiling.

I gave her a thankful smile back.

''Well, but at least you had a good ride with Jack?'' Mika now mocked me and I looked a bit confused at her.

Grace rolled her eyes at my expression and added, ''Probably not, now that she knows that she has a girlfriend.''

I looked even more confused at them.

''I don't care, if Jack has a girlfriend or not. That is completely his own thing and not mine. Why should I care?'' I stated.

Yeah, why should I care?

The girls were kinda acting weird right now and I didn't get why.

Why were they caring so much about it anyway?

Didn't they have their own business to mind?

Okay, that was kinda harsh, but I really didn't get them right now.

''You really don't get what we mean, do you?'' Julie now also asked and I shook my head.

I really had no idea and that was the total truth.

I was a bit shocked that Jack had a girlfriend , but more not, right?

''Kim, don't play dumb. We all saw it.'' Grace now added.

I got even more confused and now asked, ''You saw what?''

That I got along with Jack? Was that so wrong?

Well, actually in my situation yes, but they didn't know about me.

''So you really don't have a crush on Jack?'' Mika now asked and my eyes went wide.

Well, now I at least got what they meant.

* * *

**Cliffy :D Haha I'm mean I know :D**

**Did you notice that the chapter are even a bit longer now then before? :)**

**I try my best to make you guys happy :)**

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to review! :)**

**Gabrie**


	6. That's it

_**Beta- Read by StylishFashionista. Thank you very much :)**_

* * *

**Hay guys!**

**I'm here with the 6th chapter for you! :D**

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews on the fifth chapter! :)**

**18 Reviews for the fifth chapter! You guys are really the best and I'm so happy about every single one of them! :D**

**How many reviews can we hit with this chapter?**

**Can we hit the 110 or maybe even 120? I would be really happy if we could! :)**

**I'm so glad that the story is taking off so great and it's fun to write it! :D**

**Well, I hope you guys enjoy it and leave a lot of reviews! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Thank you so much for the 18 reviews on the last chapter! :D You guys are the best xx**_

_**Stan: **Awwwww , I loved your review so much and yes, seriously :D I will! :D_

**_starships13: _**_Thank you! :)_

**_kickinitwithyou2:_**_ Yes, yes she really is. That'll come soon and thank you really much for the review! :D_

**_Bonjour10 :_**_ Yes, we do :D Haha you'll see that now and thank you really much! :D _

**_MakeItComeTrue:_**_ Yes, again and I don't know ;P Thank you really much for the awesome review as always! :D_

**_Camela1998:_**_ Thank you really much for the great review! :D Well, now comes the new chapter :)_

**_kickinfan321:_**_ THANK YOU SO MUCH! YOU MAKE ME SERIOUSLY BLUSH WITH YOUR WORDS! :D_

**_autumn1999 :_**_ Thank you! Well, you'll see that soon! :D Haha , we'll see how she'll act and everything ya know ;D What Kim will do is also a mistery :D Thank you really much for the many compliments and I will! :D _

**_Anialoveskick :_**_ Thank you so much :)_

**_Kickfeaver:_**_ THANK you really much for the great review! :D I WILL! :D_

**_DDDD:_**_ Well, and I loved your review! Thank you for that! :D_

**_Aznmissy04:_**_ Awwww, thanks for your awesome review and I'm glad that you like it! :D You'll see that all soon and thanks again! :)_

**_UnbreakableWarrior :_**_ Haha we'll see about that when that comes :P The story is long :D Thank you really much! :)_

**_Imagine Your Dreams :_**_ Thank you really much and thanks again for being my 100th reviewer! :D_

**_Guest :_**_ You seriously made me blush with that. Thank you so much for that and I will! :D_

**_LoveYaAll :_**_ Thank you so much for the awesome review and thanks again! :D_

**_LittleMissFanGirl14:_**_ Of course, I did. Why do you think am I writing them? :D Haha thank you really much and yes they are! :D_

**_Guest:_**_ Love love love love your review! :D I will! :D_

* * *

_**Recap from chapter 5**_

_**Kim's POV:**_

_Why were they caring so much about it anyway?_

_Didn't they have their own business to mind?_

_Okay, that was kinda harsh, but I really didn't get them right now._

_''You really don't get what we mean, do you?'' Julie now also asked and I shook my head._

_I really had no idea and that was the total truth._

_I was a bit shocked that Jack had a girlfriend , but more not, right?_

_''Kim, don't play dumb. We all saw it.'' Grace now added._

_I got even more confused and now asked, ''You saw what?''_

_That I got along with Jack? Was that so wrong?_

_Well, actually in my situation yes, but they didn't know about me._

_''So you really don't have a crush on Jack?'' Mika now asked and my eyes went wide._

_Well, now I at least got what they meant._

* * *

**Jack's POV:**

I was standing at my locker before school getting some things out and thinking about the day before. Kim really was still acting so weird and I didn't get why. She was also acting weird because of the thing with the girlfriend and... This girl was kinda totally creeping me out! She was kinda incredible, but at the same time so confusing and full of secrets. I didn't know if I should think that that was good or not. Well, she should at least open up a bit and not be totally closed. I didn't want anything bad for her, and just because I had a girlfriend didn't mean that we couldn't be friends, right?

I sighed and closed my locker just as Jerry walked up to me.

''Hey man. What's wrong with you, yo?'' He asked me, confused.

I sighed and leaned against my locker, not replying at first.

This whole thing was totally creeping me out and I didn't even know where to start to tell.

I knew that Jerry was my best friend for a really long time, but it was damn hard.

''I don't know... Since Kim came here, things changed.'' I stated.

Well, that was everything but a lie.

Jerry raised an eyebrow at me and then asked.

''You sure that it's not only because you might really have some feelings for Kimmy?'' He asked me.

I rolled my eyes at him.

''First: Her name is Kim, and second: I don't have feelings for her like that!'' I told him, mad.

At least that was what I told myself.

Jerry chuckled again and then shook his head.

''Why do you think that things changed then, yo? She's only been here for two days and you guys already had a lot of fun.'' He replied.

I groaned at that and looked mad at him.

''Yeah, if you can call fun that we skated one time and she tried to avoid almost every single question. It is like impossible to become friends with this girl!'' I exclaimed, frustrated.

Normally I never had problems with any girl.

Well, I'd rather have some girls to not be that flirty, especially since I had a girlfriend, but...

I couldn't explain what exactly was different with Kim, but something was different.

I wanted to find out what it was.

''You are freaking out just because of a girl that you just met yesterday, yo.'' Jerry said to me.

This time I rolled my eyes at him and raised an eyebrow.

''Please. You were interested in her the second you saw her.'' I told him.

Jerry shrugged at that.

Then he replied, ''Yeah, but that is me, yo. That's Jerry- Master and not Jack. By the way, did you just admit that you're interested in her?''

My eyes went wide as I also realized what I just said.

''I don't have interest in her and that's final! I'm happily taken!'' I exclaimed once again.

I didn't have interest in the new girl, right?

Kim was just a– I didn't even know what we were.

If we were friends or just knew each other.

That girl was really confusing.

''Whatever you say, yo. Well, but I still don't believe you, and why are you having a competition with Grace then?'' Jerry now asked me.

What was he talking about now?

''What for a competition with who?'' Eddie now asked, coming up with Milton.

I groaned inside at seeing them.

It was already bad enough that I had that conversation with Jerry.

Why was he annoying me with it.

''I think Jerry means the competition Jack and Grace have to win Kim over as a friend or whatever they call it.'' Milton replied.

I glared at him now, too.

Why did everyone think that?

''Grace and I are not having any competition. Besides, I can't do anything for the fact that Kim would rather hang out with me than with Grace.'' I stated.

Not that I really minded.

Well, at least she did yesterday.

After her sudden actions I wasn't so sure anymore.

''I wouldn't be so sure anymore about that now that she knows that you have a girlfriend.'' Jerry replied.

I rolled my eyes, but Milton and Eddie nodded in agreement with Jerry.

I now really got mad.

Those guys were seriously annoying me right now.

''Kim doesn't have any reason to care about if I have a girlfriend or not!'' I told them.

Jerry, Milton and Eddie chuckled.

''Yeah, that would be like I'd say that Julie had to be jealous over another girl.'' Milton replied.

''That's never going to happen dude, yo.'' Jerry stated.

Eddie and I nodded at that and Milton looked down.

''Well, the point is. We all know that there is something going on, Jack.'' Milton told me.

I rolled my eyes at that and shook my head.

Then I took my school bag and then replied, ''There's nothing going on and that's final. I'm happy with Lindsay.''

With that I walked away from them.

**With the girls**

**Grace's POV:**

''So you really don't have a crush on Jack?'' Mika asked her and her eyes went wide. Seriously, I didn't get Kim. Jack was like one of the cutest boys in school and seemed to be interested too and she? She was acting weird and not admitting that there was something going on. I wasn't losing a competition like this to Jack for nothing! Why couldn't she just admit it? She couldn't tell me that they really were just friends, could she? Well, even if they were friends at the moment. Kim was acting weird to all of us.

''I don't have a crush on Jack!'' Kim now exclaimed.

She seemed more shocked about the fact that we thought that.

Seriously? No crush.

''You are serious? I don't believe you.'' I stated and crossed my arms.

I wouldn't lose the battle without a good reason.

Well, I wasn't going to lose the battle anyway.

It just started and Jack was about to go down.

Even though I wanted to have Kim as one of my girl best friends and Jack wanted her for more...

Well, but he had a girlfriend and you don't know Lindsay.

If she saw Kim... That'll cause big, no huge, trouble.

Kim rolled her eyes at me and then crossed her arms as well.

''Why should I? I'm not even really friends with him yet. '' She replied.

I was still not believing her, but she didn't seem to give up.

Julie looked confused at her and then asked, ''Why not? You guys would sure make a great couple.'' She said to Kim.

Kim groaned at that and slammed her fist against the locker.

Why was she so angry about us asking her completely normal things?

Something was wrong. I wasn't sure if it was Jack anymore, but something was wrong.

''Except for the fact that Jack has a girlfriend, I only know him since yesterday like all of you. Why do you even care so much about my life?'' She questioned us in disbelief.

Why was she so mad about that?

Wasn't it good to have friends from the beginning?

Shouldn't she be happy about that?

I really didn't get this girl and it was freaking me out.

''Why don't you just talk to us for real? We can see that something is wrong and we want to help and know what is wrong!'' I exclaimed, mad.

Kim looked shocked at me, but Mika and Julie nodded in agreement.

This was important for the three of us and Kim should notice that.

We weren't just joking with her. We wanted to help this girl.

**Kim's POV:**

''Why don't you just talk to us for real? We can see that something is wrong and we want to help and know what is wrong!'' She exclaimed madly, and I looked shocked at Grace. I didn't expect her to get that angry. I really didn't mean to make Grace angry. I knew that she only meant it good, but it was just... She was taking the wrong hints and tried to help me with Jack now and with other problems... Well, but she didn't know anything about me, and that was the point. I did want to tell her, but she wouldn't understand. Well, and I was still one year away from freedom like that.

I sighed and looked at Grace and the other two girls.

''Look, I know that you guys just want to help and that's sweet, but you can't help me.'' I told them.

Was that hopefully clear enough? I didn't want to go too much into detail.

''Why not? Is it really about Jack or about some other boy? About school? What is it?'' Mika now asked me in confusion.

I quickly shook my head, even though I wasn't so sure about the Jack thing anymore.

''No. It's not about Jack or any other boy. This is about something completely else and I just can't talk about it, okay? I'm happy about your efforts, but I don't know if that is a good idea.'' I said to them.

Mika, Grace and Julie now looked at me with their mouths wide open.

I did kinda felt bad for what I said, but it was for the best, right?

''So you are saying that we're not good enough for you?'' Grace suddenly asked me.

My eyes went wide at that comment and I shook my head.

''No! It just gives things that I can't explain! I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean it like th-'' I started, but Grace cut me off.

''Save it, Kim. Let's go, girls.'' She said to them, and they nodded and walked away.

They totally got it wrong and I didn't even want to hurt them!

I hated to make people feel bad, and now I also felt horrible because they totally got it wrong!

What should I do now?

I didn't want them to think something like that about me, but I also didn't want them to think that we were going to be best friends...

Even though I might actually wanted that, too...

I was so confused!

I just wanted to turn around as I walked into Jack.

He also looked shocked at me and I looked shocked back.

Did he also hear that conversation?

Great. Jerry was also there.

Two more people who would hate me now for something I actually didn't really say.

This was going just great.

''Is it true what Grace said? We're not good enough for you?'' Jack now asked me in disbelief.

Okay, now I was really asking myself if that were the people I was skating with yesterday.

Jerry also looked hurt and they also looked in disbelief at me.

What was I doing? Why did I feel so bad?

I should actually be happy that they'd probably leave me alone now, but I wasn't happy.

I was feeling horrible with everything I did.

Well, even though they got it totally wrong, but... ARGH!

I quickly shook my head and then replied, ''That's not what I said! I said that I have problems that you guys won't understand and I don't want to tell!''

I was saying the truth once again, but Jack and Jerry looked hurt.

Jack looked even more hurt then Grace.

Why was this happening right now?

''So we're not good enough to know it, even though we want to help you, yo?'' Jerry now asked.

I looked in disbelief at him.

Why did they all get wrong what I was trying to say?

''No, that's not what I'm saying!'' I exclaimed.

I was also kinda frustrated now, since like everytime nobody got me again.

The only person who got me was Chloe, and she wasn't there.

''Well, if we're wrong, why don't you just tell us what's wrong that we stop thinking that?'' Jack now questioned me.

I sighed and looked down.

That was so unfair from him and I thought that at least he would understand.

''I can't. I really mean it. I- I just can't.'' I stuttered out now.

I didn't know what else to say.

I felt horrible and at the same time so lost.

Everything was crushing down even more and it freaking hurt.

Especially with those guys out of some reason.

Jack shook his head at me and then told Jerry, ''Well, then we're finished here. Let's go, Jerry.''

I looked shocked at Jack and then to Jerry.

Jerry nodded, and the two both walked off too.

Why were they doing this?

It was only the second day and I already screwed it up, because of trying to tell them that it gives things that they won't understand?

What was happening?

* * *

**Yeah. What was happening?**

**Can and does Kim want to fix this in some way?**

**Will she really be closed or finally open up?**

**What is going to happen?**

**See that all soon! :D**

**Hope you guys liked the chapter and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**Gabrie**


	7. Not okay

_**Beta- Read by StylishFashionista. Thank you very much :)**_

* * *

**Hay guys!**

**I'm here with the 7th chapter for you! :D**

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews on the fifth chapter! :)**

**125 Reviews for the fifth chapter! You guys are really the best and I'm so happy about every single one of them! :D**

**How many reviews can we hit with this chapter?**

**Can we hit the 135 or even more? :D**

**I'm so glad that the story is taking off so great and it's fun to write it! :D**

**Well, I hope you guys enjoy it and leave a lot of reviews! :D**

******It's break at the world cup and still one hour until the next game so I thought that I post the chapter now xD**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**Thank you guys so much for the 19 reviews on the last chapter! :D I loved every single one of them! :)**

_**Cadyn Brewer-Sidelia Miller :** We'll see later if that happens ;) Well, but thank you really much for the review! :D_

**_Aznmissy04:_**_ Yes, it was :D Haha, I'm glad you do and I do understand you :/ Awwwww, thank you really much for the amazing review as always and now comes more! :)_

**_autumn1999 :_**_ Haha yes, yes she is xD Maybe she will, maybe she won't. You'll see that soon ;) Yeah, it's her life, but they really just want to help :D Thanks for the great review and I will update soon again for sure! :)_

**_Bonjour10 :_**_ It kinda is. Will she really? Yeah, that also comes soon I can promise xD We'll see about that and thanks for the review! :D_

**_jabc4 :_**_ Thanks for the great review and no, it didn't ;D Yes, ad we'll see about that soon ;D Did he really in that way? Haha thanks and I will! :D _

**_kickinfan321 :_**_ Yes, Cliffy! :D Haha there can be a lot of awkward situations, but I'm not going to tell , yet what'll happen :D Still thanks for the great suggestions after all :) Awwwww thank you really much for the compliments! :)_

**_starships13 :_**_ Thank you :)_

**_kickinitwithyou2:_**_ Haha , don't worry it's okay. I love them anyway and thank you really much! :D_

**_Camela1998 :_**_ Awwwww, thank you really much and now comes the next chapter! :)_

**_Stan :_**_ Thanks for the once again absolutely awesome review from you! :D_

**_BoldText:_**_ Loved your review and yes! DRAMA! :D_

**_HayBriannnee : _**_I honestly have to say that that's not what I have in my mind, but nice idea after all :) Thanks for the review :)_

**_AllisseLove : _**_Awwwww, thanks Ali and I love your review! :D_

**_UnbreakableWarrior:_**_ Awwwww, thank you really much for the review. It means a lot :)_

**_Guest:_**_ AND I AM LOVING YOUR REVIEW SO MUCH! :D_

**_Imagine Your Dreams :_**_ Awwwww, thank you really much! :)_

**_LoveYaAll :_**_ Thanks for the awesome review as always and I just did! :D _

**_ProudlyUnique :_**_ Haha yeah, I love it, too ;D Loved your review and now I did :D_

**_StylishFashionista :_**_ Thank you soooo much for that! Love your review and thank you so much! :)_

* * *

_**Recap from chapter 6**_

_**Kim's POV:**_

_''I can't. I really mean it. I- I just can't.'' I stuttered out now._

_I didn't know what else to say._

_I felt horrible and at the same time so lost._

_Everything was crushing down even more and it freaking hurt._

_Especially with those guys out of some reason._

_Jack shook his head at me and then told Jerry, ''Well, then we're finished here. Let's go, Jerry.''_

_I looked shocked at Jack and then to Jerry._

_Jerry nodded, and the two both walked off too._

_Why were they doing this?_

_It was only the second day and I already screwed it up, because of trying to tell them that it gives things that they won't understand?_

_What was happening?_

* * *

**After school**

**Jack's POV:**

I was just walking home after school today. I was still totally grumpy that Kim acted like that to all of us. We just wanted to help and she thought that we weren't good enough for her? That really wasn't fair at all. We wanted to help and she was just pushing us away. That was everything but nice and she knew that. I didn't want to hear excuses. I wanted to hear the real reason why she was acting like this, and before she didn't give me that reason, I would be mad. I truly cared about Kim even though it was only the second day, and that just hurt.

I groaned with annoyance just as I arrived in front of my house door.

This girl was totally driving me nuts and I still couldn't stop thinking about her.

Why was she doing that to me? To all of us?

Grace and I having a competition about her was stupid, but we both did want to help her and she kinda totally made this bad.

Even though I might have kinda overreacted...

Okay, maybe also not, since she was acting totally weird.

I sighed and unlocked the house door.

As soon as I was in and put my shoes out, Brandon came up running to me.

''You're back!'' He cried, happy.

I chuckled and took my brother up.

''Yes, I'm back. Rudy has a date and said that we're free today and tomorrow.'' I replied to my little brother.

Brandon grinned widely.

''Well, Rudy should also do his work as a sensei and not constantly going on dates.'' Mom now told me, coming into the room.

I chuckled and sat Brandon up.

''Well, it doesn't happen very often that Rudy has a date, mom.'' I stated.

My mom looked at me with a raised eyebrow but then slowly nodded.

''Yes, you're right. Well, now that you're here, you can help me with cooking.'' She replied.

I sighed inside, but followed her into the kitchen.

I liked cooking, but I really had other things in my mind right now.

Brandon followed me and looked at me confused.

''Is everything okay, Jack? You look kinda sad.'' He asked me.

I gave him a weak smile and then nodded.

''Yeah, everything's good, little man.'' I replied even though it wasn't.

My mom looked at me with raised eyebrows and then stated, ''Lindsay called earlier. She said something about you not replying to her text.''

My eyes went wide at that.

Oh crap. I totally forgot that yesterday evening.

I quickly looked for my phone in my bag.

I already had problems. I didn't also need some with my girlfriend now.

That would be even worse.

I quickly wrote her back:

_Hey Lindsay :) I'm good and you? Sorry for not replying to your text yesterday. I was out with the guys. I miss you too and can't wait to see you :) xx_

I quickly hit sent and then sighed relieved.

My mom looked at me with raised eyebrows.

''Is something wrong with you?'' She asked me.

I looked confused at her and then quickly shook my head.

''No. Why would you think that?'' I replied.

Well, something was wrong with me, but I wouldn't tell my mom.

''Because you normally never forget to answer Lindsay.'' She stated.

Really? That's why we she was wondering if something was wrong with me?

''I just was busy yesterday with the guys. Nothing bad.'' I told her.

My mom still raised her eyebrows at me and I sighed.

I just wanted to ask what I should help her with and then she stated, ''I can see that it is something else. What happened?''

I looked at her in disbelief. Why did a mom have to know you so well?

Wasn't the situation already bad enough?

I sighed and then replied, ''I kinda got into a fight with the new girl in our group more or less. Well, the whole group got into a fight with her because she just doesn't want to open up and we don't know why.''

There was no point in lying anyway.

My mom would get it out of me at the end.

''Do you like that girl?'' Mom asked me.

I looked shocked at her and then exclaimed, ''Mom! I have a girlfriend!''

Why did everyone keep thinking that?

My mom shrugged and then said, ''I'm just asking. Well, she's new, isn't she?''

I nodded at that and my mom chuckled.

''Maybe you guys shouldn't give her so much pressure. I mean, she has to get used to here first, and maybe she's not used to so open friends. Did you think about that?'' She told me and I looked shocked at her.

I certainly did not really think about that.

''I didn't really think about that.'' I replied honestly.

I was thinking the whole time about how to get Kim to trust me, but didn't even give her time for real.

Maybe I really was the bad one this time.

My mom chuckled and patted my shoulder.

''You guys should give her some time. If you'll do that, she'll sure come along on her own and now go into the living room. You're too stressed to help me.'' She said to me.

I didn't complain and walked into the living room, still thinking.

Maybe I should really apologize to Kim.

I kinda acted stupid; all of the group did.

I at least should write her a SMS.

If she didn't answer, I would try to talk to her tomorrow.

I sighed and put my phone out again.

What could I exactly write? Maybe I should just start typing.

That was what I did then:

_Hey Kim :) I'm sorry for the kinda dispute today before school. I shouldn't have acted like that and given you some space. I know that you're new and I want to make it up to you. Want to talk that out tomorrow? Jack :)_

I looked through the SMS again, sighed and hit sent.

I really hoped that she would reply to me or at least talk to me tomorrow.

''Jack! Can we play something?'' Brandon asked me, coming into the living room.

I sighed inside, but put my phone away and smiled at him.

''Sure Brandon! What do you want to play, little man?'' I replied and Brandon grinned wide.

For now I just had to wait and make my brother happy.

**At the Crawford's house**

**Kim's POV:**

I was just sitting in my room, waiting for Chloe to come online in Skype. We agreed to be both online at 4 p.m. my time. Well, it was still 10 minutes away, but I really needed to talk to her after what happened today. I really couldn't believe that all of the guys went on me like this. I was really hurt even though I acted like a brat. Well, but it was to save myself even though I didn't want to hurt them at all. They were great people and especially Jack and Grace... Why did they even want to have someone like me in their group? I didn't fit in at all, did I?

I sighed just as I got a video call from Chloe. Finally!

I went on the line and Chloe smiled at me from her room at her apartment in New York.

''Hey Kimmy! How are you?'' She greeted me, cheerfully.

She seemed really happy. At least one of us after all.

I gave her a weak smile back and then replied, ''I'm okay. Had a tough day.''

Chloe looked confused at me.

''Why? What did happen? It's only your second day of school, isn't it?'' She asked me confused.

I chuckled and nodded.

''Yes, it is, but this has nothing to do with grades.'' I replied and then sighed again.

I was actually always good in school anyways.

I was learning a lot, since I tried to keep distant from most people and so on, you know...

Chloe looked even more confused and then questioned me, ''Why? What did happen? Tell me everything!''

I sighed and started to tell her what happened.

Every single detail of the past two days.

I told her about Jack and the others, the discussion with my dad, also how Grace and Jack are constantly trying to win me over as their friend.

Well, and that even though Jack has a girlfriend.

I was telling and telling and it seemed like I was already living here for a year even though I was only here for a few days.

As I was finished, Chloe looked pretty shocked at me, and I sighed.

Of course she would be shocked.

I told her that I didn't want any of the things that just happened.

Well, she knew that I didn't mean it like that.

She lived through it, too.

We went through this together until shortly before and she probably felt how I felt right now for me.

''Oh Kim, that really sounds crazy, but maybe it isn't that bad.'' Chloe stated.

I looked shocked and confused at her.

What did she mean with that? She did it like me until last year.

Chloe sighed as she saw my look and then added, ''I know that we tried to not keep friends in any city, but maybe it's time for a change for you with those guys.''

I looked shocked and still confused at her.

''You mean I should become friends with them to leave them again next year?'' I asked her in disbelief.

I didn't see that as a good idea.

Especially not after what they did to me and said to me. It really hurt.

Did Chloe even hear what I told her just not even 3 minutes before?

I needed her help to survive this year!

Chloe rolled her eyes and then nodded.

''Those guys are kinda confused why you're acting like this, Kim, and you can't blame them. They don't know your situation, but they want to get to know it. Maybe those are the friends we were hoping for in all of the other schools.'' She replied.

Wow, she made it sound less weird, but it was still not a good idea in my opinion.

''I don't think so. They really hurt me today, Chloe. They just said that I told them that they weren't worth it and I did not say that! I would never say that!'' I exclaimed, mad.

Why should I say that?

Those guys were actually great and I had no reason to say that at all.

Even though they really hurt me now and I might was slowly changing my mind.

Okay, who was I kidding? I wasn't, but still.

Chloe rolled her eyes at me and then told me, ''Get into their situation, Kimmy. How would you feel when you try to become friends with the new girls, invite her to go out with you and then she just skips you and doesn't even try to become friends with you?''

Okay, she was kinda right, but what should I do?

This was so complicated for me, and Chloe knew that!

''Well, but what should I do instead? I don't want to get hurt next year when I have to go away from here.'' I replied, honest.

I was really afraid of this.

Chloe rolled her eyes and then said, ''I'm still for the fact that you try it. Worse than the past years it can't get, and maybe with those guys a long distance friendship would work. Especially this Jack and this Grace seemed determined to become your friends.''

Yes, they did, until they snapped at me because of something I didn't say.

''Yeah, but they seemed mad because of something that I didn't even say like that.'' I told her.

Chloe rolled her eyes again and I looked confused at her.

What was up with all of the eyes rolling? That wasn't really nice!

It was confusing and freaking me out to say at least.

''Yeah, because they feel like that. You don't really make it easy for them, Kim. Give them some time to get to know you and try it. Maybe it'll work.'' She told me.

I sighed and didn't reply.

''I don't know. It seems like a risky idea.'' I replied.

Chloe chuckled at that.

Then she asked me, ''Since when do you not like it risky, Kimberly Crawford?''

I rolled my eyes at her question.

''Since I learned that you're not here to comfort me when something goes wrong and this isn't about a karate match. It's about friends.'' I told her.

Chloe shrugged at that. Then she looked at the clock and her eyes went wide.

''Got to go, Kimmy! I have a date! I talk to you soon and I AM still there for you and you know that! Bye!'' She said to me.

With that she hung up on me.

Chloe and a date? Wow, and that already now.

She was only there for a few weeks or so, wasn't she?

Well, and she was there for me, but suddenly had to leave for her date.

Great. What was I supposed to do now?

I went into a fight with the guys and couldn't find an excuse to get out of the house.

Even though I probably wouldn't go anyway.

I sighed as I suddenly got a SMS from Jack:

_Hey Kim :) I'm sorry for the kinda dispute today before school. I shouldn't have acted like that and given you some space. I know that you're new and I want to make it up to you. Want to talk that out tomorrow? Jack :)_

My eyes went wide, and before I could even realize what exactly he said, the door to my room went open and my dad stood at the doorway.

I looked confused at him and he looked serious back.

''I thought about the whole thing again, Kim, and I don't want you to be on your room all the time alone again. That's why I put you into a public dojo for your karate lessons.'' He told me and my eyes went wide.

* * *

**Badooom! Cliffy :D Haha, I'm mean :D**

**In which of the two Dojo's of Seaford did Kim's dad put her in and how will Kim react?**

**You'll all see that soon! :D**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**Gabrie**


	8. New

_**Beta- Read by StylishFashionista. Thank you very much :)**_

* * *

**Hay guys!**

**I'm here with the 8th chapter for you! :D**

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews on the 6th chapter! :)**

**21 Reviews for the fifth chapter! You guys are really the best and I'm so happy about every single one of them! :D**

**How many reviews can we hit with this chapter?**

**Can we hit the 150 or even the 160? :)**

**I would be beyond happy , if we could hit them! :D**

**I'm so glad that the story is taking off so great and it's fun to write it! :D**

**Well, I hope you guys enjoy it and leave a lot of reviews! :D**

**No review replies today :/ Sorry, but I'm kinda busy, but really wanted to post the chapter and show you what I have written here for you guys :D**

**Thanks for the reviews anyway! You guys are the best! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Recap from chapter 7**_

_**Kim's POV:**_

_Great. What was I supposed to do now?_

_I went into a fight with the guys and couldn't find an excuse to get out of the house._

_Even though I probably wouldn't go anyway._

_I sighed as I suddenly got a SMS from Jack:_

_Hey Kim :) I'm sorry for the kinda dispute today before school. I shouldn't have acted like that and given you some space. I know that you're new and I want to make it up to you. Want to talk that out tomorrow? Jack :)_

_My eyes went wide, and before I could even realize what exactly he said, the door to my room went open and my dad stood at the doorway._

_I looked confused at him and he looked serious back._

_''I thought about the whole thing again, Kim, and I don't want you to be on your room all the time alone again. That's why I put you into a public dojo for your karate lessons.'' He told me and my eyes went wide._

* * *

**Still at the Crawford's house**

**Kim's POV:**

''I thought about the whole thing again, Kim, and I don't want you to be on your room all the time alone again. That's why I put you into a public dojo for your karate lessons.'' He told me, and my eyes went wide. He didn't really do that. I just screwed it up with the only people who tried to be friends with me and now he wanted to do this to me? I was pretty fine with a private sensei who helped me and it helped me to not try and get out to others. It was already hard enough to not do that and now I hurt a lot of people. Well, they understood me wrong, but still.

''You did what?!'' I asked him in disbelief.

I really hoped that he was kidding.

He knew how this was all for me and he still did something like this.

He just had to be kidding.

Why couldn't he just leave me alone like every other year and do like it was normal for me that I had no friends except Chloe?

Only because Chloe wasn't there anymore for this year?

''I put you into a public Dojo. You heard me Kimberly.'' My dad replied.

I looked even more shocked at him.

I saw his look and knew that he wasn't joking at all.

Oh gosh. This was getting worse by every second.

''You can't do this to me!'' I exclaimed now.

He was really making me go in an outrage.

This was just- Couldn't he see how hard this was for me?

''Yes, I can. Kim, I know that you love karate and it's time for you to not only fight with your sensei. Besides, there are only two years and you have to get out of your shell.'' My dad told me.

I looked now mad at him. Get out of my shell?

He knew exactly why I had this shell in the first place!

Because he couldn't stay longer than one damn year in one city, because of his job!

''How am I supposed to get out of my shell, when we're moving next year again, anyway? I'm going to loose all of my friends again , if I make some!'' I exclaimed.

I tried to get him to for once understand me.

As I always was with Chloe, he left me alone and now.

Now I really wished that Chloe would come here again.

Well, but she was at a date now and miles away.

''What if I tell you that we won't move next year and you're going to live the two next years here?'' My dad now replied.

My eyes went wide in shock at that.

He wasn't saying the truth, was he?

We wouldn't move next year? We would stay until graduation?

That wasn't meant serious, was it? I wished it was, but I couldn't be sure.

Did he mean it like he said it?

''How am I supposed to believe you? At the end we'll still move next year and I'll loose all of my friends.'' I told him, mad.

My dad shook his head at that and stood up.

''Maybe I am not saying the truth, but maybe I am saying the truth.'' He replied.

I looked even more mad at him.

Why was he talking in puzzles right now?

This was already confusing enough for me.

I now also stood up and then told him, ''Well, but as long as you're not telling me, if it's the truth or not you can also not expect me to get out of my shell.''

My dad raised an eyebrow at me and I crossed my arms.

I wanted to know the truth now and not some stupid expressions.

I wasn't a little girl anymore who you could trick into pretty much everything.

My dad chuckled at that and then replied, ''You know me well, Kimmy, but I know you better and you know that.''

I looked even more confused at him at that.

''What do you mean with that?'' I asked him.

Of course my dad knew me. He was my dad after all.

Why shouldn't he know me after all?

Even though he was making me really mad right now.

''That means that I can't tell you, yet if we'll stay next year here, too or not.'' He replied.

I looked at him in disbelief and even more anger.

''Why can't you tell me it? What is so hard with it with saying if we stay or not?'' I asked him, furious.

It was my dad, but I really was in an outrage.

I was already in a bad mood, because of the thing with the guys.

My dad chuckled again and then stated, ''Maybe because I don't know it myself or maybe, because I want to let you wait. Either way, you're going to a public dojo now, and you should try to find friends.''

With that he walked out, leaving me shocked behind.

This was just -ARGH!

My dad was always like that, but it was yet so annoying!

**The next day after school**

**Jack's POV:**

Jerry and I were at our lockers after school to get some things out, before we had karate practice. Rudy's date didn't go pretty good yesterday and now he was mad. That would be a great karate practice for sure. Sarcasm indeed. Well, as if I wouldn't be already finished enough. I didn't get a SMS back from Kim and it was creeping me out. What if she didn't want to talk and I totally screwed it up? Well, not only me, the whole group did, but that didn't make it any better. I wanted to show her that I did still care and she didn't answer. How unfair was that?

I sighed and Jerry looked confused at me.

''Dude, if this is bothering you so much, why don't you just talk to her today while break or in class? She's sitting in front of you!'' Jerry exclaimed.

He was still kinda mad about what happened yesterday as well as the rest of the gang and they didn't really bother to talk to her.

Well, I kinda understood them, yet I didn't.

''Even if I tried to talk to her, she would've walked away again.'' I stated with crossed arms.

I probably wasn't even that wrong with that.

Kim didn't seem like the girl who stops to talk to you about a fight.

Well, but then again, I didn't know anything about her thanks to her.

Jerry rolled his eyes and then replied, ''Well, but that's not your fault, yo. ''

I knew that it wasn't, but I hated this.

Kim had something that made me go nuts, and sadly in a good way, yet also in a bad way sometimes.

Only three days has been passed since she was in our school and already that.

''Well, you're not the only one who might feel a bit bad, Jack.'' Grace now told us, coming up to us.

She was wearing (clothing to be added in).

Jerry and I rolled our eyes at that.

Grace crossed her arms and glared at us.

''I really mean it. Maybe this Kim just needs a push in the right direction and we're not really helping with it.'' She added.

Jerry and I looked at each other, but then slowly nodded.

''Hey Mika- Chica!'' Jerry suddenly cried.

Grace and I looked confused, but then saw that Mika was also walking up to us.

She was wearing (clothing to be added in).

Mika looked at Jerry for a minute and then replied, ''Hey guys. You're also freaking out, because of Kim?''

We all three nodded and Jerry groaned.

Then he stated, ''I don't know this Kim, but as much as we were mean, she was mean too, yo. That's not swawsome, yo.''

Grace and Mika rolled their eyes at that.

I sighed at that and added, ''As right as you are, Jerry, I don't want to let it stay like this.''

Grace and Mika nodded at that and Jerry crossed his arms.

''You just agreed to that, because Jack said it.'' He stated.

Grace and Mika this time shook their head.

''I think this time they didn't. Jack is right. Maybe we should really talk to Kim again.'' Julie now said, walking up with Milton hand in hand.

Julie was wearing (clothing to be added in).

They both were followed by Eddie who also nodded.

''Well, but first we have to go to practice.'' Eddie added. ''Rudy is going to freak out!''

We boys looked at each other and nodded.

We definitely didn't want him to freak out.

''We come with you. I have to go to my uncle later anyways and maybe we'll figure out a plan.'' Mika said.

The other girls nodded and we boys shrugged.

With that we quickly went out of school and made our way to the Dojo.

**Before the Dojo**

**Kim's POV: (AN: Link to Kim's outfit on profile)**

''I'll see you later, Kimmy. Have fun.'' My dad told me as I slammed the door of the car shut. I didn't want to go to the practice today and he kinda more or less forced me then and just drove me there. He still didn't want to tell me, if we'll stay in Seaford or not and it was creeping me out. If we would stay there I would try to be friends with those guys. Well, if they would forgive me after what happened, but I had to try. Those were great people and I really was mean. I didn't mean to go on them like that. I knew that they meant it good and at the end were pretty... irritated by my actions.

I sighed and then looked at the Dojo in front of me.

On it stood 'Wasabi Warriors'.

I knew that this Rudy had called his pupil earlier for practice, but he luckily told me that I only had to come at 4 p.m.

I wanted to change if I had to go there.

Well, I actually didn't want to go there and if it would've been right after school, I probably would've gone somewhere else.

Well, but my dad probably would call anyway and ask if I arrived.

It was no use and I just had to walk there.

I groaned and went to the dojo.

As I arrived at the glass doors my eyes went wide.

Inside were non other than Jack, Jerry, Eddie, Milton, Grace, Mika and Julie.

What were they doing there?

Okay, the boys were practicing and the girls were sitting on the mats, talking to each other.

Wait a second. That was the practice Jack and Jerry had talked about?

Karate? Oh crap. If I would've known that...

I really was debatting to just turn around again and leave, but then the probably sensei spotted me.

He gave me a smile and winked.

As he saw that I still didn't move an inch, he went outside to me and grinned even wider.

''Hey! You must be Kim! The new Wasabi Warrior!'' He greeted me and put his hand out to me.

I sighed, but then shook it and nodded.

''It's great to meet you and you're in time. I can't always say that about the boys, but you'll sure love it here. We're one of the best dojo's in the city. Well, we only have two dojo's, but you probably got the point.'' He added.

I nodded and said, ''Okay.''

The man looked confused at me and then told me, ''I'm Rudy, by the way. Follow me.''

I sighed , but followed him into the dojo.

As soon as the glass door went open again all of the eyes went up and to me.

The girls stopped chatting and looked shocked at me.

The boys didn't look less shocked and stopped sparring.

Rudy cried, ''Guys! That's our new Wasabi Warrior! It's Kim! She's new here and- Why are you all looking like that? Do you know each other?''

He looked confused between the guys and me.

''You are the new pupil, Kim?'' Jack now asked me, confused.

He seemed really mad, and I kinda just remembered that I forgot to write him back yesterday.

Oh snap. That made the whole thing probably even more complicated for me.

''So you do know each other?'' Rudy asked again confused.

I nodded and then replied, ''Yes, I'm at the same school like Jack and the others.''

Rudy nodded and then looked still a bit confused.

''Uhm- Okay. Is there a problem?'' He continued asking.

Jack rolled his eyes. Jerry replied, ''Yes, there is one, yo!''

I sighed at that and looked down.

I didn't really know what to say right now about all of that.

Grace now jumped from the mats, followed by Mika and Julie.

''So you are the new pupil.'' Eddie stated.

We all shot him a look and he immediately went quiet.

''Yes, I am. I'm a black belt in karate and my dad thought that it would be good to start in a public dojo here as soon as it's possible.'' I said.

The others nodded at that and Jack sighed.

''Why didn't you reply to my SMS yesterday?'' He asked me.

I sighed as well as that and looked down.

''I thought that it was no use, since you guys were mad at me anyway.'' I replied.

That really wasn't a lie.

I forgot that I didn't write him back, but I had a reason why I didn't do it.

Jack raised an eyebrow at me and then Grace asked, ''What for a SMS?''

Jack and I both ignored the question and then Mika stated, ''Are we going to continue with the starring contest or is someone going to say something?''

Mika was right. I had to say something.

I sighed and then replied, ''I'm sorry for being like I was the past two days to you guys. I shouldn't have been like that and I know that, but-''

''We all acted kinda stupid.'' Jack cut me off.

The others nodded at that and I looked shocked at them .

''Jack is right. If you needed more time, we should've gave it to you.'' Grace added.

I looked in disbelief, but I smiled at Jack and Grace.

''You really mean that?'' I asked and they nodded again.

''Why shouldn't we, yo?'' Jerry now asked and the others chuckled.

''We do want to get to know you better Kim, but we'll let you the time or at least we'll try.'' Julie added.

I looked smiling at them, but also felt kinda bad.

I didn't know if they would have enough time for that, since I didn't know if I'll ever open up.

Well, but I gave them a weak smile and then Rudy suddenly cried, ''Well, now that that is cleared up we can continue with practice!''

* * *

**Yes. No Cliffy this time. Didn't feel like it :D**

**What do you think about the chapter and how will this go on with Kim at the Wasabi Warriors now? :D**

**Will everything be better or will it only get worse?**

**What'll happen when Lindsay comes in a few days? :D**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**Gabrie**


	9. After practice

_**Beta- Read by StylishFashionista. Thank you very much :)**_

* * *

**Hay guys!**

**I'm here with the 9th chapter for you! :D**

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews on the 8th chapter! :)**

**18 Reviews for the 8th chapter! You guys are really the best and I'm so happy about every single one of them! :D**

**How many reviews can we hit with this chapter?**

**Can we hit the 170 or even more? :D I would be beyond happy, if we could! :)**

**Could you make this possible for me? :)**

**I'm so glad that the story is taking off so great and it's fun to write it! :D**

**Well, I hope you guys enjoy it and leave a lot of reviews! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**Thank you guys so much again for the 18 reviews on the last chapter! :D I loved every single one of them! :)**

_**cloudrazor3:** Awwww! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Now comes more! :D_

**_starships13 : _**_Thank you really much! :D_

**_Bonjour10:_**_ Yes, he did :) Haha you'll see that soon and thank you really much for the review! :)_

**_kickinfan321:_**_ *speechless* You also know how to make me speechless with your reviews :) Thank you so much! :D_

**_Kickfeaver :_**_ Thanks for the sweet review! :)_

**_jabc4:_**_ Thank you really much for the great review! :D Yes, it was! :D Yes, they did! :D I understand that too well :) Maybe he is , maybe not. Haha we'll see about that and thank you really much! I will! :D_

**_kickinitwithyou2 :_**_ Haha yeah, it wasn't this time . For once ;D Haha thanks for the review and that'll come soon! :)_

**_HayBriannnee :_**_ Thank you really much for all the suggestions. You'll see what'll happen and I have to say that I planned the story out different in a lot of points, but still thanks for the review and the suggestions :) But some ideas are similar maybe ;D_

**_Camela1998: _**_I will and thank you really much for the great review! :D_

**_UnbreakableWarrior :_**_ Awwww thank you really much for the amazing review! You made me blush! :)_

**_TheOneOfaMillion :_**_ Woah. Loved your review and I will! :D_

**_Stan:_**_ I loved your review so much! Thanks for that and I will! :D_

**_AllisseLove:_**_ Haha yeah you smell right there, girl I can tell you :D Thank you really much for the great review my cutie nerd :)_

**_Aznmissy04 :_**_ Awwww, thank you really much! :) I'm glad you do and you'll see that soon! Thanks for the amazing review as always! :D_

**_Guest01:_**_ Loving your review so much! I will! :D_

**_MakeItComeTrue :_**_ Thank you really much! I really loved your review, girl! :D xx_

**_LoveYaAll :_**_ Yes, yes they did :) Thank you really much, girlie! :D Thanks and now comes more! :)_

**_ProudlyUnique:_**_ Thank you really much for your review! I loved it as well! :) Haha no not this time and thank you :P Awww, thank you really much and now comes more! :D_

* * *

_**Recap from chapter 8**_

_**Kim's POV:**_

_I sighed and then replied, ''I'm sorry for being like I was the past two days to you guys. I shouldn't have been like that and I know that, but-''_

_''We all acted kinda stupid.'' Jack cut me off._

_The others nodded at that and I looked shocked at them ._

_''Jack is right. If you needed more time, we should've gave it to you.'' Grace added._

_I looked in disbelief, but I smiled at Jack and Grace._

_''You really mean that?'' I asked and they nodded again._

_''Why shouldn't we, yo?'' Jerry now asked and the others chuckled._

_''We do want to get to know you better Kim, but we'll let you the time or at least we'll try.'' Julie added._

_I looked smiling at them, but also felt kinda bad._

_I didn't know if they would have enough time for that, since I didn't know if I'll ever open up._

_Well, but I gave them a weak smile and then Rudy suddenly cried, ''Well, now that that is cleared up we can continue with practice!''_

* * *

**Kim's POV:**

''That was it for today, guys! Great job!'' Rudy cried just as I helped Jerry up from the ground, gave the others one last smile, and then disappeared into the changing room. It was actually awesome to practice in a real dojo and it was a bunch of fun, but it was also weird. I actually wanted to keep distance with other people for this year still and now that. Well, I wanted to apologize to the others and I was really glad that I did, but it was still not good. They told me they would give me as much time as I needed, but should I really take the risk? What if I wouldn't stay at the end of the year?

Then I would lose friends again and it would hurt me.

Well, but I also didn't want to stay alone the whole time.

What was I supposed to do?

I didn't want to hurt the guys again, but I also didn't want to let myself be hurt.

It was a real dilemma to say at least.

Why couldn't life be a bit easier for me and not so freaking complicated after all?

I also deserved an easier life!

I groaned and put my normal clothes up and just wanted to change, as the door went open again.

Grace, Mika and Julie suddenly came in.

I looked a bit confused at them.

What were they still doing here or why did they came in?

Didn't they say something about giving me some time and space?

Well, they didn't say anything wrong yet and I should stop freaking out.

''Hey Kim. You were great at practice.'' Grace greeted me.

I gave her a smile at that.

''Yeah. I wouldn't have expected you to be a black belt.'' Julie added. ''I mean, not that you look like one of this-''

I chuckled at Julie and cut her off.

''Don't worry, I understand. I don't really look like one of this body builder girls that could take a boy that easily down.'' I replied.

The other girls chuckled and nodded at that.

I did understand them pretty well.

''Yeah, you look awesome and nothing like that.'' Grace replied.

I gave her a thankful smile and grinned at that.

I knew that I looked good, but hearing it from other people was of course better.

I didn't even want to look like one of those 'body builder' girls.

That kept more surprise when I took idiots down.

Well, but that still didn't really explain why they were here right now.

''Not that I really mind, but does it have a reason why you guys came in? I really need to change.'' I asked them, trying to not sound rude.

Grace, Mika and Julie chuckled at that and I looked confused at them.

Why were they suddenly chuckling? Did I say something wrong?

''Well, we do have a reason, because we wanted to ask you something.'' Mika replied.

I looked shocked at them and Grace added, ''Don't worry. Nothing personal. We learned our lesson for now.''

I sighed inside relieved and nodded.

''Well, what do you want to ask?'' I questioned them.

If it wasn't something personal, what then?

Well, there were a lot of questions they could ask me, but why in the changing room?

That was just kinda weird.

''Well, Mika, Julie and I will have our first real girls night on Saturday night, and we wanted to ask you, if you want to join us. Don't worry, you don't have to spill your heart out to us. We just want to have some girls fun.'' Grace told me.

I looked shocked at them at the question.

I wouldn't have thought that they would ask me after how I acted.

''You really want to invite me to your girls night after what happened?'' I asked them, shocked.

The three girls nodded, and Julie chuckled.

''Why not? We all made up.'' She replied.

I didn't know what to say to that.

I really, really, really wanted to say yes.

Well, but what about- Gosh, why was this so complicated?

I still didn't know if I'll stay in Seaford next year or not.

''You don't have to decide if you'll do it or not right away. Saturday is still three days away.'' Mika added.

Well, but the girls looked pleadingly at me.

What was I supposed to say now?

They wanted me to say yes, and I knew that.

After a good two minutes of thinking, I sighed.

I did want that, and maybe I really had to go out of my shell, shouldn't I?

''You know what? I'm in.'' I told them.

Grace, Mika and Julie grinned widely at that.

Grace made a little jump and then hugged me.

''Awesome! We'll text you the deets soon! Now you go and get changed! By the way, Jack is waiting for you to drive you home!'' Grace said to me.

''Bye!'' Mika and Julie also cried, and then they were already out before I could say anything.

Jack was driving me home? Why was Jack now suddenly driving me home?

I thought that my dad would pick me up, since he actually forced me to go here.

That was just weird.

My dad actually wanted to make sure that I would come home and not elope to Vegas or whatever.

Yes, my dad had some weird imaginations.

Suddenly my phone vibrated and I got a SMS from him:

_Hey Kimmy :) Your sensei told me that you had a great first practice day, and I actually asked him if he could take you home since I have to work late, but some nice guy Jack said that he'll do it. Tell him thank you from me and we probably see each other tomorrow morning :) Love you xxx_

**At the practice room**

**Jack's POV:**

I was in the practice room, waiting for Kim to come out of the girls changing room. Kim's dad couldn't pick her up and asked Rudy to drive her home, but I still owed her anyway for driving me home on Monday. Well, and I didn't mind spending some time with her. She really was awesome at karate, and she was also a black belt like me. Like she took Jerry down... She really needed to show me that karate move some other practice. Even though she could take a bit less at the girls changing room. I promised Brandon to play with him later and I had to cook dinner for my family...

Okay, I actually didn't mind to wait for Kim, but yeah.

Before I could think any further, Rudy came out of his office.

''Kim's a nice girl, isn't she?'' He asked me.

I shrugged and nodded at that.

Now that everything was okay again and she hopefully slowly would start to open up, yes.

''Yeah. She's pretty cool. She just needs some time.'' I replied.

Rudy nodded at that.

''Yeah. You like her?'' Rudy asked me.

I looked confused at him, until I understood what he meant.

''I like her as a friend, Rudy. As a friend.'' I told him.

Rudy raised an eyebrow at me, but then shrugged.

''I was just asking, but right. You have a girlfriend.'' He stated.

I nodded at that and thought about Lindsay again.

She was great and I was happily together with her, wasn't I?

Okay, what was I thinking?

Before I could say anything more, Kim came out of the changing room.

She had her normal clothes finally on again and gave Rudy and me a smile.

''Sorry for taking longer. Grace, Mika and Julie still talked to me earlier.'' She told me.

I chuckled and shrugged at that.

''It's okay. Now you're here and we can go, but you have to tell me where you live.'' I replied.

Kim chuckled at that as well and nodded.

Then she looked at Rudy and then said to him, ''Thanks for letting me be in this dojo. It really is awesome here.''

Rudy smiled widely at her.

Then he replied, ''No problem, Kim. It's a pleasure to have you here.''

I nodded at that and Kim slightly blushed at that.

I grinned at her and then asked, ''Can we go?''

Kim nodded and we both gave Rudy one last smile, said bye, and then walked out.

We went to my car, and after we both put our things in, we also went in.

I started driving and Kim stared out of the window.

She looked beautiful when she was so thoughtful.

Well, she was looking great anyway, and she wasn't only looking great, but also an awesome karate fighter.

''Seaford is great.'' Kim stated.

I looked a bit shocked, but then chuckled.

''Well, it depends on what you think is great. I mean it's not bad, but Tennessee sure was better, wasn't it?'' I replied.

Kim chuckled and then nodded.

''Well, but it's my home city and I don't know... The people here are so different.'' She stated, and I looked confused at her.

I didn't quite get that.

''What do you mean with that?'' I asked Kim.

She was really talking in puzzles to me right now.

''I don't know... It's just- Nevermind.'' She told me.

I just wanted to say something, but then let it be.

I didn't want to push her again.

I thought about what just happened yesterday in that moment.

''It's great to feel like to be a part of something.'' Kim suddenly added.

I looked shocked at her after what she said.

''Why? I mean, you can't tell me that you never had friends at Tenessee.'' I asked her shocked.

Someone like Kim must had a bunch of friends, shouldn't she?

Why was she saying something like that?

Kim sighed and shook her head at that.

I got even more confused over that and was still waiting for an answer.

She really had to explain that at least.

Well, but I actually said with the others that I wouldn't push her.

''I can't talk about this yet, okay?!'' Kim exclaimed, a bit worried.

I looked shocked at her, but then sighed.

Of course she would play that card. Why shouldn't she?

She didn't want to open up yet, and I promised to not push her.

''Okay, if you don't want to tell it, I'll let you have the time.'' I replied , but sighed inside.

Kim nodded thankfully at me and we then continued driving in silence.

''So... How is your girlfriend? I mean you don't have to answer me either if you don't want to, by the way.'' Kim asked me, quickly adding the last part.

I chuckled at that and shook my head.

I didn't mind telling her something from me and my love life.

She seemed like a trustworthy person.

''Lindsay is great. Well, she's more like the girly girl and she doesn't really like karate, but I'm quite happy with her. She comes home on Monday. Maybe you can get to know her better.'' I stated.

Kim nodded at that slowly, but she didn't seem really convinced.

''You don't have to, if you don't want to.'' I added.

Kim looked at me and then shook her head.

''No, it's okay. All of this is just a bit new to me. You have to give me time to get used to this.'' Kim replied.

Again she said something like this. Was her life before really that bad?

Why was she like that? Did she really has no friends or what was the matter?

Was that the reason why she was so closed up to us for now, or did it have a completely different reason?

''I know that you want to have some space, but could you please tell me what you mean with getting used to?'' I asked her pleadingly.

That girl was freaking me out right now ,and I actually just wanted to help.

Why couldn't she see that and let me help instead of talking in puzzles?

I meant, she just needed to tell me why she wasn't used to that.

''Well, you know that I also lived in Georgia after Tennessee?'' Kim asked me.

Oops. I totally forgot that, but then quickly nodded. She shouldn't know that I forgot.

''Well, I didn't have much friends in Georgia and it's nice to have you guys now as people who at least like me.'' She added, sad.

I looked shocked at her.

She didn't have much friends at Georgia? It was quite hard to believe that.

''Wow, I thought that you had a lot of friends. I'm sorry.'' I said to her.

Kim shrugged at that and gave me a smile.

''It's okay. You couldn't have known that.'' She replied.

I nodded, but still felt kinda sorry. I didn't want her to be sad.

I wanted her to finally laugh again for real and feel in the gang.

She was one of us now and she should know that.

''Well, but you have us now and we are your friends.'' I told her.

Kim looked a bit shocked, but then gave me a smile.

''Thank you, Jack. That means a lot to me, but I don't know.'' She stated.

I looked confused at her again. Why didn't she know?

Didn't she want to have friends? She said that it felt good to be a part of something finally.

Didn't she say exactly that?

I just wanted to ask something as Kim said to me, ''We're here. Thanks for driving.''

I looked still confused at her but then nodded.

''Okay, I'll see you tomorrow at school, and no problem.'' I replied.

Well, and maybe I would get some real answers then.

Kim nodded, gave me a smile and then went out.

As soon as she had disappeared in her house, I started driving home.

I wasn't sure of much, but I definitely wanted to make Kim feel at home here and I might already had an idea how.

* * *

**What does Jack have for a plan and how will this go on?**

**Did you like the kinda Kick scene in the chapter? :D**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**Gabrie**


	10. Jack's Plan

_**Beta- Read by StylishFashionista. Thank you very much :)**_

* * *

**Hay guys!**

**I'm here with the 10th chapter for you! :D**

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews on the 9th chapter! :)**

**182 Reviews for the fifth chapter! You guys are really the best and I'm so happy about every single one of them! :D**

**How many reviews can we hit with this chapter?**

**Can we hit the 190 or even the 200 reviews with this chapter? :)**

**I would be so happy if we could! :D**

**I'm so glad that the story is taking off so great and it's fun to write it! :D**

**Well, I hope you guys enjoy it and leave a lot of reviews! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**Thank you guys so much for the 19 reviews on the last chapter! :D You guys are the best and I loved every single one of them! :)**

_**Guest: **Awww, thanks! I loved your review and I will! :D_

**_starships13 :_**_ Haha , you'll see that in that chapter :D Haha , you'll see what'll happen then I promise :D But not in this chapter :D Thanks for the great review and I will! :D_

**_Kickfeaver_**_ : Thank you really much for the awesome review! :)_

**_kickinitwithyou2 : _**_Thank you and well, that's Jack for you :D Haha you'll see about that soon :D Thanks for the review! :D_

**_Bonjour10 :_**_ Haha yes, he does and thank you really much! :D_

_**Camela1998:** Haha yes, it is! :D Thank you really much for the great review and I will! :)_

**_Aznmissy04:_**_ Haha yes, she kind of is :D Awww thank you really much and you'll see that soon! :D Thanks for the amazing review as always! :D_

**_MakeItComeTrue :_**_ Awww thank you really much for your review! :D I loved it as well! :) xxx_

**_Anialoveskick:_**_ Thanks for the great review :) Love Gabrie :)_

**_kickinfan321:_**_ Shocked look from me :O No I'm not, but thank you so much for the compliment! :D_

**_UnbreakableWarrior :_**_ Well, and I really liked your review a lot !:D Thanks so much and I definitely will! :D_

**_DDDD:_**_ Loved your review once again so much and I will! :)_

**_Guest :_**_ Thank you really much for the awesome review as always! :)_

**_jabc4 :_**_ Thank you so much and yes, he does! :D Yes, it'll and I'm glad you do! :D Haha true and yes :D I understand and yeah, we'll see :D Now comes the new chapter and I will! :D_

**_Guest:_**_ Awwwww, thank you really much for the awesome and perfect review! :D_

**_LoveYaAll : _**_Awwww, thank you really much for the lovely review as always and all of the support, girl! :)_

**_Guest:_**_ Wow, you really make me blush. Thanks and now comes more! :D_

**_StylishFashionista:_**_ Thanks for the great review! :)_

**_AllisseLove :_**_ I'm not surprised that you do :D You'll see that now and thank youuu! :D_

* * *

_**Recap from capter 9**_

_**Jack's POV:**_

_''Thank you, Jack. That means a lot to me, but I don't know.'' She stated._

_I looked confused at her again. Why didn't she know?_

_Didn't she want to have friends? She said that it felt good to be a part of something finally._

_Didn't she say exactly that?_

_I just wanted to ask something as Kim said to me, ''We're here. Thanks for driving.''_

_I looked still confused at her but then nodded._

_''Okay, I'll see you tomorrow at school, and no problem.'' I replied._

_Well, and maybe I would get some real answers then._

_Kim nodded, gave me a smile and then went out._

_As soon as she had disappeared in her house, I started driving home._

_I wasn't sure of much, but I definitely wanted to make Kim feel at home here and I might already had an idea how._

* * *

**Saturday at Grace's house**

**Grace's POV: (AN: Link to Grace's outfit on profile)**

I was just getting everything ready for the girls night with Mika, Julie, and Kim. I was really happy that Kim agreed to come even though we really had a rough start. Well, but Kim seemed to be slowly opening up, and that was what counted. Maybe it would still take some time, but I wanted this girl as one of us and I never lost. Even if it meant to manipulate Jack a little bit, if he got to clingy... Well, but he had a girlfriend. He should hold himself back and not try to flirt with Kim. If Lindsay figured that out, he'd be a dead man, and she would be coming back on Monday.

I chuckled at the thought, even though I did kinda feel bad for Kimmy.

I didn't really believe her when she said that she didn't feel anything for Jack.

Those guys were getting along great together and everyone knew that.

Well, except for the two, because of their denying.

Even though all of this won't take long I hope if it goes on like this.

I didn't like Lindsay at all.

I put some more sweets and so on on the table in the living room.

The girls are supposed to come in not even an hour and I wanted to have an awesome girls night as always.

I grinned at the thought just as the doorbell rang.

I looked confused, but then went to the door. Who could that be?

I opened it and Jack stood in front of it, what confused me even more.

I crossed my arms and asked Jack, ''What are you doing here? I'm doing a girls night with Mika, Julie and Kim.''

I didn't want him to be here. Kim's whole attention would only be on him and that wouldn't be good for our girls night at all.

Jack rolled his eyes at that and then replied, ''I know that, but I wanted to talk to you, shortly. It's about Kim.''

I looked confused and concerned at him.

''What's wrong with her? Did something happen?'' I asked him.

I really didn't hope that. What could've happened?

I just saw her yesterday at school.

Jack shook his head at that and answered, ''No, nothing happened to her yet, but she told me something as we drove home and... Let's just say I want to make something for her to cheer her up.''

I looked really confused at him.

''What did happen to her?'' I asked him, putting my hands on my hips.

If he wanted me to help him, he had to be more specific after all.

Jack rolled his eyes and then replied, ''I'm sorry, but I can't tell you. Kim at first didn't even want to tell me, but I want to make her a little welcome party at the Wasabi Warriors and I wanted to ask you and the girls if you tag along.''

I looked at him in disbelief at that.

''So you're telling me that you don't want to tell me what's wrong with Kim, but I should help you orgnaizing a party for her?'' I questioned him.

I already was mad that Kim told him something and not me and now Jack came with something like this?

Was he kidding me right now? He couldn't mean it at all.

Jack shrugged and nodded at that.

''Kim and you are friends, too and I really want to do this. If you want to know what's wrong , you have to ask Kim yourself. I'm not going to tell you anything and put my friendship with Kim on the game.'' He told me.

I looked even more annoyed at him.

He wasn't kidding and this was making me totally furious.

I had the feeling that he just wanted rub it in my face that Kim was telling him more than me.

''You're just doing this, because you want to rub in my face that Kim likes you more than me, aren't you?'' I asked him now mad.

He was making this on purpose and I knew it.

Jack looked a bit confused at me and just wanted to reply something, but opened and closed his mouth again.

I crossed my arms mad at him and glared at him.

He knew that Kim wouldn't tell me anything , if I asked her.

Of course he was doing this on purpose.

''I'm not doing this on purpose!'' Jack cried.

''Hey guys! What are you not doing on purpose, Jack?'' Kim asked, coming up behind him.

She was wearing a turquoise flower printed top with white jeans, a white blazer, a bag fitting to the top, turquoise sneakers, some make up and her hair was falling down her shoulders in really soft waves. **(AN: Link on profile)**

**Kim's POV:**

''Hey guys! What are you not doing on purpose, Jack?'' I asked, coming up behind Jack and Grace. I had just arrived at Grace's house to see Grace and Jack standing at the doorway. What were the two doing there, alone? I didn't really like that scene and I really wanted to know what they were talking about. It was creeping me out to not know, but I also knew that they had all rights to not tell me. Even though I told Jack a lot yesterday after all. I just had to let it out and almost bailed my eyes out about it. Well, I still didn't tell him anything, but I felt a slightly bit better.

Jack now also turned around and both looked a bit stunned at me.

Grace rolled her eyes and then replied, ''Nothing important.''

Nothing important? From Grace's looks it didn't look like nothing important at all.

I didn't see how Jack looked, but it looked important.

''Are you guys sure?'' I asked them.

I couldn't directly ask, since I was also so closed, but I wanted to try.

Jack sighed and shook his head.

''It's really nothing important, Kim. Grace, think about it and I'm away now. I see you guys on monday at school.'' He told us and walked away.

Grace sniffled a laugh and then replied, ''Yeah, if you're not too busy with your girlfriend.''

Jack turned around, rolled his eyes and then walked away.

What was going on there? Was Grace jealous?

Grace rolled her eyes and then turned to me.

''Let's go inside. Mika and Julie should be there every minute.'' She told me.

I looked a bit confused at her, but then nodded.

I really wanted to know what was going on.

It was totally confusing what just happened.

I was already glad to not get more confused by my dad who was at a business trip and now that.

''What was that with Jack? I mean, you don't have to tell me, but-'' I started to ask Grace and she chuckled, cutting me off.

''Don't worry. Jack was just spinning around. That guy doesn't know what's good for him.'' She replied.

I looked even more confused at her and now felt a sting in my stomach.

What did Grace mean with that?

Did she mean that she was better for him than Lindsay?

''What do you mean with that?'' I asked her.

I didn't see that Lindsay yet, but I also don't know what exaclty was between Grace and Jack.

It more seemed like they were into bickering, but was there more?

Grace shrugged and then told me, ''That means that he's together with the wrong girl and that he's making the wrong signs.''

My eyes went even wider at that.

Was there really something going on between the two.

''Why are you asking?'' Grace now questioned me.

I sighed and didn't know what to say to that.

It actually shouldn't interest me what Grace felt for Jack.

I didn't feel anything for him, right?

Well, and the two knew each other way much better.

Even though those two would be really weird together, right?

''It's nothing. I was just curious, since it didn't seem like nothing what you guys were talking about.'' I replied, honest.

Well, it wasn't a lie at all. I did see that this wasn't nothing.

Grace chuckled at that and then shrugged.

''Well, but it really was. Like I said. Jack should know who's and what's good for him and when he tells something to someone and when not.'' She stated.

I looked even more confused at that comment, but didn't dare to ask more.

We both sat down on the living- room couch and I tried to think about something else.

I was probably making a big deal out of nothing at all.

Grace and Jack? That was ridiculous, right?

''Why are you asking by the way? Are you maybe jealous?'' Grace now asked and I looked totally shocked at her.

That was totally ridiculous. Me and jealous?

''Of course I'm not jealous!'' I exclaimed, quickly.

I had to get out of this somehow.

Grace raised an eyebrow at me and then questioned me, ''Are you sure?''

I nodded at that, quickly.

''Yes, totally sure. I was just curious after all.'' I replied.

Grace just had to believe me in this. I really wasn't jealous, right?

Grace chuckled at that.

''Okay... If you say so.'' She replied.

I quickly jumped up at that. This was getting to far again.

''I just remembered that I still have to help my dad with something. Sorry, but the girls night is off for me. Bye.'' I told her.

Before Grace could reply something, I quickly took my bad and walked out.

That was so close again.

**At Jerry's house**

**Jack's POV:**

''Dude, you look really mad. What did just happen?'' Jerry asked me as more or less a greeting as I stood in front of his door. Well, I was really mad about Grace's reaction. She should understand the best that I wanted to get Kim's trust and then she was just acting like that. I thought that she maybe would even help me with the party, but now I had to ask Jerry and Milton. If Grace said no, I also couldn't convince Mika and Julie and I needed help. Well, and the girls would've been better for it for sure. They knew more what a girl wanted and Jerry and Milton... I didn't think that I had to go further in to that.

I groaned and walked in to the house.

''I don't want to talk about it. Grace is acting stupid.'' I replied, simply.

Jerry looked confused at me and also now Milton, who was sitting in the living- room.

We agreed to make a guys night and now I was in a really bad mood.

Grace should've just understood it.

I couldn't do anything for the fact that Kim told me all of that.

Well, I asked her, but she wouldn't have had to answer.

''Why is Grace acting stupid? What did happen and where did you see her today?'' Milton now also asked.

Jerry nodded and I groaned again and let myself plop down on the couch.

''I wanted to ask her for help for Kim and she got mad.'' I replied and sighed again at that.

Why couldn't she just understand for once?

''Did you need help to ask her out? Because if you do, the Jerry- Master can also help you.'' Jerry stated and grinned.

I rolled my eyes at that and shook my head.

''No, I didn't want to ask her out. I have a girlfriend, remember?'' I stated, mad.

Why did everyone think about Kim and me?

She was a friend and I just wanted to help her. Not more.

Why didn't anyone understand that and think that I wanted Kim?

''Yes, we do remember, but we sometimes have the feeling that you don't remember anymore, yo.'' Jerry replied.

I looked at him in disbelief, while Milton nodded.

Why were they doing like that?

''Kim and I are just friends and I just want to help her!'' I exclaimed.

Well, at least that was what I was telling myself.

I was together with Lindsay and that was a fact after all.

''Yeah, but sometimes you want to help her a lot. Like a really lot.'' Milton replied.

I groaned at that and shook my head.

Well, but I also couldn't tell them what Kim told me.

I knew that she would be mad at me and wouldn't trust me anymore.

I wanted her to trust me and not think that I wasn't trust worthy.

I was and she should know that after all. I didn't try to make a wrong move on her anymore.

''Okay, I tell you.'' I said, trying to find a half truth.

Jerry and Milton looked confused at me.

''I thought that since Kim has a problems with the coming in here and everything that we maybe could throw her a little welcome party at the Wasabi Warriors that she feels more at home and I wanted Grace's and the girls help to make it.'' I told them.

Well, that wasn't a lie after all.

Jerry and Milton looked a bit confused at me, but then seemed to believe me.

''Well, we can also help you with organizing the party.'' Jerry stated, excited.

''Yeah, it really sounds awesome!'' Milton added.

I looked a bit desperate at them.

I didn't really know if that was such a good idea.

''Guys, I don't know... I mean we're talking about a girl and-''

''We also know what girls wants! Well, at least me. I have a girlfriend, remember?'' Milton told me.

Jerry looked a bit mad at him.

''I also have experience with girls!'' He exclaimed.

At that Milton and I both rolled our eyes.

I really had to get out of this.

Suddenly my phone vibrated. I looked at the screen and saw a SMS from Grace:

_Fine. I'm in. I'm going to help you with the party along with Mika and Julie, but you so own me, Brewer._

* * *

**Soooo :D Grace is going to help Jack with the party along with Mika and Julie :D**

**How will this all go out and will it work?**

**See that in the next chapters! :D**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**Can we please hit the 200 reviews with this chapter or at least 195? :)**

**Gabrie**


	11. Someone is back

_**Beta- Read by StylishFashionista. Thank you very much :)**_

* * *

**Hay guys!**

**I'm here with the 11th chapter for you! :D**

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews on the 10th chapter! :)**

**22 Reviews for the tenth chapter! You guys are really the best and I'm so happy about every single one of them! :D**

**Well, and over 200 reviews for 10 chapters! :D You guys are SO awesome! :D**

**I can't believe that you guys really made this possible for me! :)**

**How many reviews can we hit with this chapter?**

**I'm so glad that the story is taking off so great and it's fun to write it! :D**

**Well, I hope you guys enjoy it and leave a lot of reviews! :D**

******I'M SO SORRY, but I can't do any outfits today :( My Polyvore account is not working on me since a few days. I even saved up all sets and had them ready, but can't post them now :( Well, but if it doesn't work on tuesday still, I'll make me a new account and then the outfits will come again I promise :/**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**Thank you guys so much for the 22 reviews! I loved every single one of them! :D**

_**kickinitwithyou2 :** Haha true. He kind of is . Thank you really much! :D_

**_Aznmissy04:_**_ Yes, he is! :D Haha I do understand you good and I'm glad that you like it! :) Thanks for the awesome review as always! Well, the plan is the party! :D_

**_DDDD:_**_ I sooooo loved your review once again! :D_

**_Demigod-Gallagher-Witch-Girl:_**_ Hey. Thank you really much. I really hope that polyvore is working on me soon again :) Thanks for the awesome review and now comes more! :D_

**_JarrettorForever :_**_ Haha I do understand that you love both really well :D Yes, she kinda did and yes, she is :D Thank you really much! :)_

**_kickinfan321_**_ : I never said that I'm bad, but you're putting me up to high, girl! :D Awww thank you really much for all those cute compliments! You make me blush! Now comes more and thanks so much again! :D_

**_Bonjour10: _**_Well, but that plan won't come after all. Haha yeah he kinda is and this can only be good ;D P.S.: The Algerias are not going to win against germany :P_

**_starships13:_**_ Thank you! :)_

**_Kickfeaver : _**_Thanks for the awesome review and now comes more! I will update soon again I hope and thanks again! :D_

**_Eb_**_ : Thanks for the 2 (I think that other one with the same name was also from you?) reviews from you! :D Now comes more! :)_

**_Camela1998 :_**_ Thanks for the great review as always and now comes the next chapter! :D_

**_TheOneOfaMillion:_**_ I loved your review! YES! I can't believe that I hit them! Thanks for your review! :)_

**_UnbreakableWarrior: _**_Thank you really much for the review! :)_

**_TheMisteryGirl007 :_**_ Thank you really much! I'm glad that you like the idea with the party :D Now kind of it comes maybe?! :D I will and thank you so much again! :D_

**_Guest :_**_ Loooooooved your review and thank you soooo much! :D_

**_KarateGirl77 :_**_ Thank you so much, girl! :)_

**_AllisseLove :_**_ Haha I'm glad that I made you laugh girl and yes, Jerry xD Yes, a party! :D Will it or not? :D Thank you my cutie nerd! :)_

**_LoveYaAll :_**_ Well, and I loved your review so much! YES! A party! :D_

* * *

_**Recap from chapter 10**_

_**Jack's POV:**_

_''Well, we can also help you with organizing the party.'' Jerry stated, excited._

_''Yeah, it really sounds awesome!'' Milton added._

_I looked a bit desperate at them._

_I didn't really know if that was such a good idea._

_''Guys, I don't know... I mean we're talking about a girl and-''_

_''We also know what girls wants! Well, at least me. I have a girlfriend, remember?'' Milton told me._

_Jerry looked a bit mad at him._

_''I also have experience with girls!'' He exclaimed._

_At that Milton and I both rolled our eyes._

_I really had to get out of this._

_Suddenly my phone vibrated. I looked at the screen and saw a SMS from Grace:_

_Fine. I'm in. I'm going to help you with the party along with Mika and Julie, but you so owe me, Brewer._

* * *

**Monday at school**

**Jack's POV:**

I was the next day at school at my locker to get some things out. It was before the first lesson and I was thinking about the surprise party that Grace and I put up in a matter of two days. Well, the others helped, too but most of the work was from Grace and me. I think we did a pretty good job and I really hoped that Kim would love it. I really wanted to make her feel like a part of this, because she was. She didn't have to worry about us. We were her friends and she should know that. I just told the others that I wanted to show her that she had nothing to worry about and that she was one of us.

I smiled at the thought and just wanted to close my locker as suddenly two hands covered my eyes.

''Guess who?'' The person asked behind me.

My eyes went wide at that .

It was- That couldn't be, could it? She was there.

I totally forgot that she would come today and now she was here.

I didn't know what to think about it. I should be happy, right?

''Lindsay?'' I asked.

The girl behind me giggled and I knew that it could only be her.

She put the hands from my eyes and I turned around.

She grinned widely at me and I smiled at her, too.

''Yes, it's me. Your awesome girlfriend who is finally back.'' She replied.

I chuckled at that and hugged her.

Lindsay hugged back, smiling, and as we broke apart, she gave me a kiss on the cheek.

''I'm so glad to be finally back. I missed you like crazy and we barely wrote.'' She told me with pouting lips.

I chuckled at that and then looked guilty at her.

''I am sorry. I had barely any time because of practice and school that started again.'' I replied.

Well, and other things...

Lindsay looked at me with raised eyebrows.

''Are you telling the truth or is it another girl?'' She asked me.

I looked shocked at her. Did she know that Kim came to school?

Well, not that I would cheat on Lindsay with her, but how did she know that I wasn't only out with the boys and the actual gang?

Well, it was Lindsay; she had her connections. But Kim was only there for a week.

I shook my head.

''No, nothing happened.'' I replied.

Well, that was a bit lied, but I knew Lindsay and her jealousy.

That really was better from me to leave that out for now.

Lindsay looked still a bit questioning at me and I smiled at her.

She shouldn't have worries for nothing.

Well, at least I thought that they were really nothing.

Lindsay was my girlfriend after all.

''Good, because you're mine.'' Lindsay replied and then she leaned up.

I rolled my eyes inside, but leaned down as well.

She would be beyond hurt if I wouldn't kiss her back now.

Even though it kinda seemed suddenly wrong.

Why didn't I want to kiss her?

Lindsay stood there, waiting for me to completely lean down and I sighed.

''I ate something bad today.'' I said and quickly backed away.

Lindsay looked confused and pouting at me.

''I don't care. I didn't see you in weeks and I want to kiss my boyfriend.'' She told me and leaned back up to me, but I put two fingers on her lips.

''Really bad morning breath. We should do that some other time.'' I added.

Lindsay looked mad at me and crossed her arms.

I sighed and gave her a guilty smile.

I didn't really have morning breath to be honest.

Lindsay looked mad at me, but then suddenly smirked.

Then she smiled and said to me, ''Okay fine, but you own me for that one.''

I nodded and just wanted to reply something as she had already leaned up and kissed me.

I gasped, but knew that I had to kiss back or it would give even more problems.

I didn't feel much while the kiss and was glad that it was over after 10 seconds.

As we broke apart I saw a bit shocked at Lindsay.

I certainly did not except that.

Lindsay grinned and then told me, ''You really have to brush your teeth or get a gum, but it was worth it.''

I rolled my eyes at that, just as I saw someone blonde quickly walk around the corner.

Was that-? No, it couldn't have been Kim, could it?

I looked at Lindsay, who still grinned at me.

''Well, you could also brush your teeth at mine. How about you skip practice and come to me after school?'' She asked me.

I looked a bit shocked at her.

She was really just asking me to skip practice?

I also remembered the thing with the surprise party.

Well, seemed like I had to say no and I had to see who just went away.

I had the feeling that it was Kim.

I kissed Lindsay's cheek and then replied, ''I'm sorry, but I can't. Rudy is going to kill me if I miss practice again and I have to go to class now. I'll see you later.''

With that I quickly walked away before Lindsay could say anything more.

Where was Kim? I did think now that it was her there and I wanted to talk to her.

''This is not over, Brewer!'' Lindsay cried after me, but I just rolled my eyes and looked around the corner.

Kim was away. Where was she?

**Around the corner**

**Kim's POV:  
**

Lindsay grinned and then told him, ''You really have to brush your teeth or get a gum, but it was worth it.'' I looked shocked at the two and then ran quickly around the corner. I knew that Jack had a girlfriend, but after hearing that conversation... Jack didn't even mention me and I couldn't believe it. That was so... I was beyond hurt. He didn't mention me in front of his girlfriend even though he was trying to help me the whole time the past week. Why did this have to happen? I knew that him and me weren't like that, but that he didn't even bother to tell his girlfriend about me...

I groaned at that and walked in to the direction of my first lesson.

I just wanted to walk through the door as someone hold me by the arm.

I turned around to see Jack standing there. What was he doing here?

Shouldn't he be with his girlfriend instead of talking with me?

I couldn't believe this.

I thought that he really meant what he said.

Well, he didn't say about what'll happen when his girlfriend comes.

''Is everything okay, Kim? I saw you running away.'' Jack asked me.

I looked at him in disbelief. Was he really just asking me that?

He couldn't really mean this right now. It just made me even madder.

''Oh yeah. Everything is absolutely perfect.'' I stated and looked mad at him.

Jack looked confused at me and I crossed my arms.

I really wanted to slap him right now.

''You sure? You don't seem like it.'' Jack asked me confused.

Was he really that stupid or was he just doing like that right now?

I nodded and replied, ''Yeah, I just walked around and heard how you told your girlfriend that I don't even exist.''

Now Jack's eyes went wide and he finally seemed to understand why I was even angry.

That was quick. Sarcasm indeed.

''You mean as I told Lindsay that nothing happened and that I don't have another girl? Kim, I was talking about me cheating on her, which could of hurt Lindsay's and my relationship!'' Jack exclaimed.

I knew that we didn't have an affair, but it still hurt.

''You still could've mentioned that you have a new girl in the dojo.'' I said to him and crossed my arms.

He wasn't being serious right now, was he?

Jack looked confused at me and then chuckled.

''Are you jealous because I didn't tell Lindsay about you?'' He asked.

I looked at him in disbelief and quickly shook my head.

''Of course I'm not jealous! What are you even thinking?'' I questioned him in disbelief.

Why the heck should I be jealous? Sure, Jack and I were great friends I thought, but more not.

Jack sighed relieved at that and then told me, ''Good, because you're my friend and I don't want to lose you as a friend. Lindsay is my girlfriend and she gets jealous really quick, you have to know. I didn't want to make her feel jealous.''

I felt a sting as he said that and gulped.

Well, I knew that we were only friends, but that sting was still there for me and it hurt.

I sighed, but then nodded.

''Okay.'' I replied.

Jack smiled at me and then asked, ''Are we good?''

I looked at him with narrowed eyebrows, but then slowly nodded.

Jack grinned wide, patted my shoulder, and looked thankfully at me.

Not even a hug?

''Thank you, Kim! Well, but I really have to go to math now! I'll see you at practice!'' He said to me, and with that he walked away.

**After school at the Dojo**

**Jack's POV:**

_Like I said, this isn't over Jack! I'm out now with Donna, but we're going to talk about this! You can't just leave your girlfriend hanging like this and you know that! What's up with you? Oh, don't write me. We're going to talk about this eye to eye tomorrow!_

I read the SMS from Lindsay over and over again and I sighed. This was so bad. I really should of acted better around Lindsay and I did feel kinda bad, but also not. I wanted to know what was wrong with Kim. It seemed for a second like she really was jealous about Lindsay and me. Was I maybe just imagining things and Kim was really just mad that I didn't mention her? I probably should of really mentioned her since we were friends and everything, but it was Lindsay. Kim was a beautiful girl and she would get crazy jealous the second she saw her or only heard about her.

I sighed again, trying to put up some black belts at the ceiling.

Well, but my concentration was somewhere completely else.

''Dude, if you go on like this, the belts will never be up there, yo. What is wrong, yo?'' Jerry asked me, standing down at the ladder.

I groaned and went down to him.

He would climb up the ladder and ask again, if I wouldn't come down.

''Maybe it has something to do with Kimmy. She seemed really grumpy in Spanish.'' Grace stated and shot me a smirk.

I rolled my eyes at that.

Of course she would say that, since she was still totally jealous about my re-friendship with Kim.

''Well, what happened between this Kim and you?'' Eddie now asked, who had come back from Italy yesterday.

He also already knew about Kim.

I sighed and shook my head at that.

I really didn't want to talk about that.

Especially not with Grace in the same room.

''Nothing happened with Kim that has to interest you guys. We just have to put up the party.'' I told them.

The others rolled their eyes at me and I looked mad at them.

Why couldn't they just leave it for once with Kim and me?

It would be much easier for me.

''Why can we not believe you right now?'' Mika asked me and I groaned again.

Since when did they believe me anything when it came to Kim?

''Because you guys won't get that I don't have feelings for Kim and that you're acting stupid?'' I replied.

At that the others all rolled their eyes and I glared at them.

It was the truth what I said, right?

They had no rights to roll their eyes!

''I do think that we're right. You want to organize a party for her, and as far as I know, you never did that for any Wasabi Warrior.'' Julie now stated.

I didn't reply to that.

I did say to them that I couldn't tell them what Kim told me that I wanted to do that.

It was pretty annoying, but I couldn't do anything else.

''Yeah, Jack. I also would love to know why I have to let my Dojo free for a party.'' Rudy added, also coming out of his office.

I sighed at that and looked down.

Why couldn't they just understand me?

Kim at first didn't even want to tell me and now they were doing this to me.

I knew that they wanted to know and I did understand them, but I couldn't tell.

''Kim told me something that she didn't want anyone to know and that made me realize why she is so closed up to us and I wanted to help her with showing her how much she means to us. Well, but if you don't want to help me because I can't tell you more, I can also go and just invite her to grab a pizza.'' I replied.

I hoped that they would say that I didn't have to go.

The others looked at each other and I sighed again.

I had the feeling that I could already pack and go, probably.

''Well, we are already here, aren't we?'' Milton stated and Julie nodded.

I looked thankfully at him and then to the others.

Rudy sighed and then shook his head.

''Yeah, we are already here and maybe the idea isn't that bad.'' He added.

The others also nodded and I sighed relieved at that.

''Thanks guys. That really means a lot to me.'' I told them.

The others smiled at me, and I was really relieved.

I couldn't do that without them and they could help me with this.

Well, even though Kim should maybe tell them what's wrong.

I just wanted to say something as Eddie asked us at the glass door, ''Uhm- guys? Is that girl with the blonde hair that is walking up Kim?''

* * *

**Well, Lindsay is there and Kim is coming for the party! :D**

**Let's get the party stated in two ways! :D**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to review! :)**

**Can we reach the 215 or even 220 reviews with this? :)**

**Gabrie**


	12. The party

_**Happy belated 4th of July! :D **_

_**Beta- Read by StylishFashionista. Thank you very much :)**_

* * *

**Hay guys!**

**I'm here with the 12th chapter for you! :D**

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews on the 11th chapter! :)**

**19 Reviews for the 11th chapter! You guys are really the best and I'm so happy about every single one of them! :D**

**How many reviews can we hit with this chapter?**

**I'm so glad that the story is taking off so great and it's fun to write it! :D**

**I also would've never thought that you guys would like the story so much and I am so happy! :)**

**Well, I hope you guys enjoy it and leave a lot of reviews! :D**

**TODAY is a really special day for me :) It's my one year writing anniversary in english :D That's also why I didn't post anything the past six days that I can post a chapter for every story today :) I hope you guys enjoy them! :)**

**I know that I improved the past year and I'm so thankful for everyone who went this way with me even though I was really horrible in english at first as the german girl that has really bad school english :D  
**

**Thank you guys so much for all of the support, messages and reviews through this year! You are the best and my favorite people. EVER! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Thank you guys so much for the 19 reviews on the last chapter! :D I loved every single one of them! :)**_

_**CZG. 3 : **Thank you! :) _

**_cloudrazor3 :_**_ Thanks for the awesome review and that'll happen soon! :D Thank you really much again! :D_

**_starships13 :_**_ Thanks for the great review! :)_

**_Kickfeaver :_**_ Thank you really much for the awesome review! :D_

**_Bonjour10:_**_ Yes, she is! :D Haha yeah it is, even though I don't watch Drogan Ball Z! Maybe he does and thank you! :)_

**_kickinfan321:_**_ You are really overreacting, but thank you really much! :D Your review was as always phenomenal! :D Thank you for that! :)_

**_kickinitwithyou2 :_**_ No problem at all and believe me, I know the feeling ;D Thanks for the great review and yes, it is :D _

**_Camela1998 :_**_ Hehe now comes the party in the new chappie ! Thank you so much for the amazing compliment. You make me blush and I'll try to update ASAP! :D_

_****__EB:__ She kinda is xD Maybe Kim is crushing on him and thanks for the review! xD :D_

**___TheMisteryGirl007 :_**___ Yes she is and it kinda is really totally starting :D Thanks and I loved your review! :D_

**___Guest01 :_**___ Thanks for the amazing review and yes, she is! :D_

**___kickinitLJe Ne-Qii:_**___ Thanks for the review and I did post again now! :) Awwww, thank you really much . I'm flattered :) Loved your review! :D_

**___UnbreakableWarrior :_**___ Thanks for the amazing review and I'm glad that you liked it! :D Haha I understand that ;D_

**___LoveYouForeverAndMore :_**___ Woah. Thanks for the awesome review and thank you really much! :D_

**___karategirlx :_**___ Thanks for the great review! :) Haha we'll see about that! :D_

**___Guest:_**___ Thank you really much for the amazing review! :D_

**___LoveYaAll :_**___ Thank you really much for the swawsome review as always! :D Thanks! :D_

**___KarateGirl77:_**___ Thank you, girl! :D_

**___AllisseLove :_**___ Awwwww, thank you really much my cutie nerd :D I'm glad you did xD Yeah :D xxx_

* * *

_**Recap from chapter 11**_

_**Jack's POV:**_

_''Well, we are already here, aren't we?'' Milton stated and Julie nodded._

_I looked thankfully at him and then to the others._

_Rudy sighed and then shook his head._

_''Yeah, we are already here and maybe the idea isn't that bad.'' He added._

_The others also nodded and I sighed relieved at that._

_''Thanks guys. That really means a lot to me.'' I told them._

_The others smiled at me, and I was really relieved._

_I couldn't do that without them and they could help me with this._

_Well, even though Kim should maybe tell them what's wrong._

_I just wanted to say something as Eddie asked us at the glass door, ''Uhm- guys? Is that girl with the blonde hair that is walking up Kim?''_

* * *

**Kim's POV:**

I was on my way to the Dojo after school, being a bit grumpy because of the thing with Jack and Lindsay. I knew that he had a girlfriend and I really shouldn't of cared, but I did. Well, that happened when you got along so well with a boy even though you knew that he had a girlfriend. I didn't have that much feelings for him... Well, not in that way, right? I sighed at that thought. Maybe I did like Jack more than a friend, but I didn't know. It just made me feel so mad that Lindsay and him were so... close. Lindsay wasn't even a part of the gang as far as I knew, and Jack still didn't care that the others didn't like her.

I sighed again at the thought just as I was almost at the Dojo.

I saw someone looking through the glass door.

He didn't seem familiar, but he did fit to how the guys described Eddie.

Why was he looking like that?

He turned around and said something to someone.

I didn't see much. I walked quicker and looked confused as I suddenly saw also the girls and decoration set up at the Dojo.

I opened the door and looked confused.

I just wanted to say something as everyone of them cried, ''Surprise!''

I looked shocked and even more confused at them.

''What are you guys talking about?'' I asked them totally confused.

Jack grinned and walked up to me.

I looked even more confused and he continued grinning at me.

''Jack?'' I asked.

The others chuckled as well and Grace now also walked up.

''Well, Mr. Brewer said that he wanted to throw a party for you. He didn't tell us any reason why, but he said that it was for you to be at the Wasabi Warriors and also in our gang, and since you were a bit in a bad mood the past days, we agreed and threw this for you.'' Grace replied to me and I looked shocked at Grace and Jack.

Jack chuckled and nodded at that.

''Yeah, it was hard to convince them, but I eventually managed it and we set this up for you to welcome you in the- '' He stopped and now all of of them cried, ''Family!''

I was still totally shocked, but I also felt some tears in my eyes.

Nobody ever did that for me and Jack even managed to set this up with the others without spilling anything I told him!

''Welcome Kimmy officially in our family!'' Jerry exclaimed.

I shot him a look at that.

''Don't you even dare to call me Kimmy again.'' I told him.

Jerry hid behind Milton, who chuckled.

''Hey, that's not what you should say after we set this up for you.'' Mika now stated.

Jerry nodded and looked offended at me, while Jack and Grace chuckled at me.

Not even the fact that they were standing so close to each other could ruin my mood.

I chugackled and then replied, ''I'm sorry guys. I'm just shocked, but I'm also really happy. I wouldn't have thought that you would organize something like this for me.''

It really was true.

It was so cute from them and I couldn't believe it.

I couldn't deny the fact anymore that those guys were my friends.

Dad managed what he wanted to do, but I really didn't mind anymore.

''Hey, no problem, Kim. We're your friends.'' Rudy told me what I already thought.

I smiled wide at him and then nodded.

''Yeah, you guys are right. We are friends, and I should've realized that earlier.'' I replied.

They were great guys and they just meant the best with me, and I finally got that now, too.

Jack suddenly shook his head at that and we all looked confused at him.

''We're not only friends. We are the Wasabi Warriors and our gang, and we are family.'' He said to us.

We all smiled wide at his comment and nodded.

Jerry then cried, ''Group hug!''

We others chuckled, but all went into the group hug.

It felt good even though I actually wanted to be more closed up.

Well, I didn't really care in that moment.

In that moment I didn't care about Lindsay or about the fact that I might be away next year already.

All what mattered was those guys.

As we broke apart, the new boy in my eyes looked at me and put his hand out to me.

''I'm Eddie, by the way. I wasn't there the past weeks, but I'm also one of the Wasabi Warriors.'' He greeted me and I looked a bit stunned at me.

Well, but then I chuckled and shook his hand as well.

Jack chuckled and then added, ''Well, now that we all know each other... Should we finally start the party? We have pizza!''

I grinned at that and nodded.

''Pizza sounds awesome to me!'' I replied.

Jack chuckled and nodded at that.

I smiled at him widely and he smiled back.

Grace chuckled at that and I looked confused at her.

Jerry cried, ''Pizza sounds swawsome!''

We all laughed at that and Rudy shook his head.

''Why do I have the feeling that this is going even more crazy with you here Kim?'' He asked me.

I shrugged at that and chuckled.

''I don't know yet.'' I answered.

Well, if this would work, I could maybe show my real self.

''Well, but I want pizza now!'' Jerry cried before this conversation could go on, and we all laughed again.

**At the end of the party**

**Jack's POV:**

At 8 p.m. most of the guys went home and Kim and I stayed to help Rudy take the last decorations off. I actually told Kim to go home, but she disagreed and stayed to help us. I had to smile at the thought of that. It was her party and she still stayed to help to get all of the decorations off. She really was something special, and the party was a full blast. We danced, laughed and even though we didn't talk about really private things, it was still great. Kim seemed more loose and she said that we were all friends. That was a huge step forward, and I was beyond relieved about it.

I smiled at that and hung up the last banner with 'Welcome' on it.

As Eddie said that he would bring a lot of banners, I wouldn't have thought that it would be that many.

Well, but the whole thing did its magic, and Kim grinned the whole night over.

I think she got even more loose with Grace.

I knew that Grace was still mad at me, but she at least didn't ask anymore about Kim's secret.

''Okay, guys. The rest is really just some little things. You guys can go home if you want to.'' Rudy suddenly told Kim and me.

I went down from the ladder and Kim and I both looked a bit shocked at Rudy.

I certainly did not expect that. Normally Rudy hated to clean up.

He always let us others do it after practice, or mostly, at least.

That was quite shocking.

''You sure, Rudy? We can also stay. My mom doesn't expect me to be home before 10 and I also told Kim's dad that she won't be home earlier.'' I asked Rudy.

Kim punched my shoulder, and I chuckled.

''I can talk for myself, Mr. Brewer, and who said that I wanted to stay?'' She said to me.

I looked a bit confused at her and she laughed at my look.

Rudy chuckled as well and shook his head.

''No. You guys can really go home. Kim wasn't the only one who had fun at the party, and Jack, you organized most of the things. You guys deserve to get some sleep. Practice will be longer tomorrow.'' He told us.

Kim and I groaned at that and already were looking for our bags.

If we had practice even longer than normal tomorrow, we should really get some sleep.

''Bye Rudy!'' Kim and I cried at the same time as we walked out.

Kim chuckled and shook her head as we walked out.

I looked confused at her and then asked, ''What's up?''

She grinned at me and I got even more confused.

Even though her grin was really cute.

She looked so happy what made me happy, too.

Kim stopped for a short while while I still waited for an answer.

''I just really can't believe that you guys did this for me.'' Kim now replied.

I rolled my eyes at that and chuckled.

''Well, of course we did. You're one of us now and you know that.'' I said to her.

It was true. Kim was a Wasabi Warrior and one of my friends.

She was a great person and after all what she went through, she really deserved that party and even more.

Kim continued walking and I followed.

''That's really cute from you to say that Jack, but I'm also just a person.'' Kim replied and chuckled.

I rolled my eyes playfully and then asked, ''Really? I thought that you are actually an alien.''

Kim shot me a look and then punched me in the shoulder.

We both started laughing at that.

As we calmed down, I told her honestly, ''I know that you're just a person, but I did want to do that. I wanted to see you smile.''

Kim blushed deeply at that and I grinned.

She punched my shoulder again, but this time harder.

''Ouch!'' I cried.

Kim laughed and flipped her hair.

Then she stated, ''You shouldn't be that cheesy. You have a girlfriend, remember?''

I rolled my eyes at that while she continued walking again.

I quickly caught up with her and she rolled her eyes at me this time.

I raised an eyebrow and then replied, ''Yeah, but that doesn't mean that I can't have friends.''

Lindsay was a great girl, but she knew that I had also female friends.

Well, if you could've counted Grace, Mika, and Julie before.

''Friends. I don't like that word here. I don't know why.'' Kim told me.

I looked confused at her, but then slowly seemed to understand.

''Well, and what would you say about... I don't know... Best friends?'' I suggested.

I felt like back in kindergarten, but with Kim, it was kinda funny.

Kim turned around to me a bit stunned.

''You really mean that?'' She asked me.

I shrugged and nodded, smiling. I more than just meant it.

I'd love to be Kim's best friend and show her more of Seaford, the gang, and so on.

Even though she already saw a lot of the gang today to say that at least.

''I'd love to be your best friend.'' Kim now stated.

I looked a bit stunned at her.

I wouldn't have expected her to say yes right away, but I was really happy about it.

''Well, but you know that best friends tell each other everything and-''

Kim chuckled and nodded at that.

''Yes, I know what best friends mean, and I know that I can also trust you after what you did today.'' She replied.

I smiled at her and then nodded.

''Well, then it's settled. We're officially best friends.'' I told her.

Okay, that really sounded so weird and childish, but I honestly didn't care.

Kim nodded at that and smiled.

''Thanks again for all of this. I would've never thought that you set all of this up for me, only because of what I told you.'' She said to me.

I smiled at that.

Then I shrugged and replied, ''Well, that's why it is called a surprise right?''

Kim stopped and looked up to me as I stopped, too.

She nodded and then added, ''Right.''

I smiled at her and we were just staring in to each other eyes.

I didn't know if I should hug her or- What were you thinking Jack?

''Oh, hey Jack! I see that you're finally back from practice! I missed you so much!'' Lindsay suddenly exclaimed, coming up to us.

**Lindsay's POV:**

''Oh, hey Jack! I see that you're finally back from practice! I missed you so much!'' I exclaimed, coming up to my boyfriend and that blonde girl named Kim... What was that girl doing with my boyfriend? Jack told me that he had practice and then I saw him talking to that... I didn't even have any words for that girl, but I couldn't believe that he was with another girl! Donna and I were at the mall and I wanted to pick Jack up from the Dojo after that when I saw the two walking out of the Dojo. Who was this stupid Kim and why was she with my Jacky at this time? Did Jack cheat on her with me?

Jack looked a bit stunned at me and I grinned.

I walked up to him and planted a firm kiss on his lips.

''Did you miss me, too?'' I asked him.

No matter what else happened between the two except for the talk that I saw and that they were really close to each other only seconds ago, Jack was mine.

Jack chuckled and nodded at that.

''Of course I did.'' He replied.

Kim looked a bit weirdly at us and I chuckled.

''Sorry, I didn't introduce myself.'' I told her and put my hand out to her. ''I'm Lindsay, Jack's girlfriend, and who are you?''

Kim looked a bit shocked at me, but then quickly shook her head.

''Jack told me about you. I'm Kim, a new Wasabi Warrior at the Dojo. I moved here a bit over a week ago.'' She replied.

Well, and Jack called her his best friend now. That was not okay for me!

''Oh. Nice to know. Jack didn't tell me at all about you. It's cool that the guys have a new girl in the dojo now.'' I stated.

I looked up and down at her and Jack raised an eyebrow at me.

I took his arm and smiled at him, kissing his cheek.

Kim sighed and I asked, ''How was practice?''

Were they really practicing? I only saw Rudy still in the dojo. Did something else happen?

''It was good. Jack helped me with some new moves for karate. He knows some cool things.'' Kim replied.

She was so lying and I could see it.

Some karate moves wouldn't be a surprise.

What were they talking about?

Well, but I nodded at that and then said, ''Well, that's nice.''

Jack nodded and tried to loosen his grip around me again.

Well, but I didn't let go at all.

''I should better go. I'll see you guys tomorrow at school.'' Kim told us.

I grinned at nodded.

Jack looked a bit confused at her, but before he could say anything, I was already talking again.

''Sounds cool. It was nice to meet you.'' I replied.

Jack shot me a look and I shrugged.

Kim nodded and then added, ''Bye.''

With that she walked away and I turned to Jack.

''Nice girl that came to your dojo.'' I told him.

Jack nodded at that.

''Yeah, Kim is pretty cool.'' He replied.

She was pretty cool to him?! I didn't like this girl at all! I hated her!

''Cool. Well, what did you guys talk about?'' I asked him.

Jack raised an eyebrow at me at that and I still looked questioning at him.

''We just talked about-''

''The party or whatever your surprise for her was?'' I finished Jack's sentence.

Jack looked a bit shocked at me.

''How do you know?'' He asked.

I crossed my arms and replied, ''That's not important. What was that surprise?''

Jack rolled his eyes at me and I looked at him in disbelief.

''It's nothing okay? Rudy just thought that it would be nice to throw parties for new Warriors.'' He replied.

I raised an eyebrow at him and Jack looked honest back.

I didn't really want to believe him on that.

''Really?'' I asked him, questioning.

Jack nodded and I still had my arms crossed.

I groaned then and stated, ''Fine. If it only was that.''

Jack nodded at that and chuckled.

He put an arm around me and then replied, ''You weren't jealous, were you?''

I looked at him in disbelief.

''Because of what? That blonde chick? Never.'' I told him.

Jack rolled his eyes again at that playfully and I punched his shoulder.

I hated this girl. I hated her so much that it hurt.

She should better not come near Jack again.

''Let's go home. I'm tired.'' I said to him and Jack nodded.

''Me too. Time to go home.'' He replied.

Yeah, and to find a plan to get that blonde devil away from my boy.

* * *

**Noooo :D Lindsay is totally not jealous :D**

**Haha :D Nice Kick moment in the chapter and jealous Lindsay :D**

**What do you think about that chapter?**

**I hope you guys liked it and please don't forget to leave a review ! :D**

**Can we hit the 230 or even 240 reviews with this chapter? :) I would be beyond happy if we could! :D**

**********Since I'm not going to post all chapters a day always I don't know yet, when I'm going to update the next chappie :)**

**Gabrie**


	13. Why did she has to come?

_**Beta- Read by StylishFashionista. Thank you very much :)**_

* * *

**Hay guys!**

**I'm here with the 13th chapter for you! :D**

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews on the 12th chapter! :)**

**20 Reviews for the 12th chapter! You guys are really the best and I'm so happy about every single one of them! :D**

**How many reviews can we hit with this chapter?**

**I'm so glad that the story is taking off so great and it's fun to write it! :D**

**Well, I hope you guys enjoy it and leave a lot of reviews! :D**

**I'm pretty busy over the weekend and can't tell yet when I'm going to update next :/**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Thank you guys so much for the 20 reviews again! :D I loved every single one of them and here are my replies! :)**_

_**kickinitwithyou2: **Well, I do kinda understand you and thank you really much for the review! :D  
_

**_StylishFashionista :_**_ Yay! It was and that also thanks to you, girl! xxx Thanks for the congrats again and thanks for the great review! :D Yes they are and haha yeah :D_

**_cloudrazor3:_**_ Thanks for the awesome review! Will that really happen? You'll see if that happens ;D Thank you really much and I will! :D_

**_Guest:_**_ OOOOO! Yes they are! :D Thank you and I definitely will! :D_

**_Bonjour10:_**_ Thanks, but was that with the pinky swear sarcasm now? Oo Yes she is and she most definitely will! Thank you! :D_

**_starships13 : _**_Loved your review and thanks so much for the compliment! :D I will! :)_

**_JarrettorForever:_**_ Well, and I loved your review as always! :D_

**_Kickfeaver:_**_ Thanks for the awesome review! Well, you'll see that now and I definitely will! :D Awwww, thank you really much and my first language is german like I wrote you in the PM :D_

**_kickinfan321:_**_ I still say that you're overreacting, but I always love your reviews! :D_

**_Anialoveskick :_**_ Thank you girl! :)_

**_Camela1998 :_**_ Love it love it love it! And I mean your review and I will! :D_

**_Guest01:_**_ Thanks for the amazing review as always and I will! :D _

**_UnbreakableWarrior:_**_ Awwww, thank you so much! It means a lot! :D Haha I know you told me and haha :D Thanks for the review! :)_

**_jabc4 :_**_ Thank you for the great review! :D Haha I understand that :D I understand the Kick loving as well ;D Yes they are official now! :D Now comes the next chapter and I will! :D_

**_AllisseLove:_**_ Haha yes and there you are one of the less! :D Thanks for the review my cutie nerd and I will! :) xxx_

**_Guest:_**_ Thank you really much for the great review! :)_

**_LoveYouForeverAndMore:_**_ Thanks for the amazing review from you and I'm glad that you liked the party! :D_

**_Aznmissy04:_**_ Awwww, I'm glad that you think so! :D Yes, she kinda is, isn't she? :D She most definitely will! Thanks for the amazing review as always and you'll see that now! :D_

**_DDDD:_**_ Thanks for the awesome review from you! :D_

**_Guest:_**_ And I loved your review! :D_

* * *

_**Recap from chapter 12**_

_**Lindsay's POV:**_

_I groaned then and stated, ''Fine. If it only was that.''_

_Jack nodded at that and chuckled._

_He put an arm around me and then replied, ''You weren't jealous, were you?''_

_I looked at him in disbelief._

_''Because of what? That blonde chick? Never.'' I told him._

_Jack rolled his eyes again at that playfully and I punched his shoulder._

_I hated this girl. I hated her so much that it hurt._

_She should better not come near Jack again._

_''Let's go home. I'm tired.'' I said to him and Jack nodded._

_''Me too. Time to go home.'' He replied._

_Yeah, and to find a plan to get that blonde devil away from my boy._

* * *

**The next day at school**

**Kim's POV:**

I was just walking into school before classes started. I was in a pretty good mood after yesterday, yet a bit bitter. Why did Lindsay have to come? Would Jack and I have kissed if she wouldn't have come? What was I thinking? Jack was taken and I should just finally accept it. I wasn't in love with Jack at all. I just really liked him and it was great what he did for me. We were best friends now and not more. Even though I was beyond happy that we were best friends. I was happy that I didn't see my dad so far today. He would rub it in my face even though he might just meant it well.

I sighed just as I arrived at my locker and opened it.

I looked in the mirror and checked my hair.

Then I looked down at my outfit.

I was wearing pink flower corsage top, white jeans, white sandals, a beige tote, a flower necklace, some light make up and my hair was falling down my back in curls. **(AN: Link on profile)**

I did look kinda good even though I tried to hide my nervousness.

This Lindsay was kinda creeping me out and made me worried.

Would Jack ditch me as his best friend because of her? I really didn't hope that.

''Hey Kim!'' Grace suddenly greeted me.

I turned around and smiled at her.

She was wearing a black under top with a black and white printed tie front top, dark blue high waist jeans, black heels, a white and black bag, some darker make up and her hair was falling down her shoulders in curls. **(AN : Link on profile)**

Grace and I kinda got along a bit better, too.

I would rather spend time with Jack, but Grace was actually pretty nice.

I smiled at her and replied, ''Hey to you, too.''

Grace chuckled at that and raised an eyebrow at me.

I looked confused at her at that.

''Wow. Why so happy?'' She asked me.

Well, I wasn't that happy after all even though I kinda was.

Wow, that didn't make any sense.

I was partly happy, partly sad.

Well, happy because of the party yesterday and sad, because of the Jack thing.

''I'm just in a good mood after what you guys did to me yesterday.'' I told her and smiled once again at her.

Grace chuckled and grinned wide back.

''I'm glad that you liked it. Even though I would be really happy if you tell me too what you told your best friend.'' She said to me.

I looked shocked at her at that.

''How do you know that Jack asked me to be his best friend?'' I asked her, totally confused and shocked.

Now Grace also looked a bit stunned at me about that.

Suddenly came two chuckles from behind.

I turned around to Mika and Julie.

Mika was wearing a blue off the shoulder top with blue lace denim shorts, a white and black bag like Grace, white heels, a charm bracelet, some make up and her hair was falling down her back and her shoulders in soft curls. **(AN: Link on Profile)**

Julie was wearing a rose blouse with denim shorts, rose flats, a beige bag, her usual glasses , some light make up and her hair was falling down her back in curls. **(AN: Link on profile)**

''Isn't it obvious? You can't become his girlfriend, but you guys are closer than we'll ever become with Jack. Of course he asks you to be his best friend even though it's still sadly second place.'' Mika replied for Grace.

''Well, I didn't expect him to have already asked, but Mika is right. That guy is totally liking you. We don't know how liking, but you would probably be the better girlfriend than Lindsay.'' Grace added.

I looked a bit shocked at them.

As they saw my look, Julie chuckled.

''Oh come on. Do you think that we really didn't see that there's something going on between you two?'' She asked me.

I opened my mouth, but closed it again.

I didn't really know how to complain.

It did sometimes look like there was something going on, but-

I shook my head at the girls.

''He has a girlfriend and that's stupid to think about. Besides, I still don't like him like that.'' I told them.

Grace, Mika and Julie all rolled their eyes at that.

''Sure, you don't. What was this yesterday then? I mean, you spent most of the time with Jack even though the party was from all of us and you guys went home together? Well, or at least you helped Rudy and then he walked you home?'' Mika asked me.

I rolled my eyes at that and finally really closed my locker.

''First of all: We didn't walk home together, and second of all: Seriously? Do you have nothing better to do then talking about our friendship?'' I replied.

All three girls rolled their eyes at that.

''Well, since you don't tell us much we only have that to talk about, yes. Or you could tell us why Jack did that party for you with our help.'' Julie stated.

I was a bit shocked that that was coming from Julie.

I sighed at that and shook my head. They really sometimes just didn't get it.

''Girls, I like you, but I do need some more time. I just really got into this and it's hard.'' I said to them.

Mika, Grace and Julie looked at each other and sighed as well.

''We're sorry. We just really want to get to know you better and you told Jack and-'' Grace started, but I cut her off.

''I know that I told Jack, but I really am sorry. I told Jack in the heat of the moment and almost regretted it until you guys did that party for me and he told me to be his best friend. I just need some more time and not in that way with Jack.'' I told them.

Grace, Mika and Julie looked at each other again, but then nodded at me.

''It should better not be in that way with my boyfriend.'' A voice suddenly snapped from behind and I turned around shocked to see Lindsay standing there.

I looked a bit shocked at her and then suddenly got into another mood.

I put my hands on my hips and then asked, ''What are you trying to tell me, Lindsay?''

I didn't know much about this Lindsay, but I couldn't stand her.

If she would stay in the way of Jack's and my friendship...

Well, she was his girlfriend after all, but still.

I wouldn't just let this go like that.

Lindsay rolled her eyes at me and then replied, ''What I'm telling you is that you have to stay away from my boy, Kimmy. I don't care what Jack said to you. He doesn't care about you as much as he cares about me.''

I looked at her in disbelief.

Oh, she wanted to play that game?

Two can play that game and I could play that game real well.

''How are you so sure about this?'' I now asked her.

Lindsay laughed about that and flipped her hair.

''I'm better looking than you, smarter than you, more popular than you and I'm his girlfriend. Are those enough reasons for you?'' She replied.

I rolled my eyes at that.

''It would be if except for the last fact that wouldn't be all lies.'' I stated.

Lindsay looked in disbelief at me and Grace, Mika and Julie started laughing behind me.

Lindsay greeted her teeth and took another step to me.

''I wouldn't take my mouth too full, Crawford.'' She told me.

I rolled my eyes at that and chuckled.

''Or what? Do you want to nudge me? Send me to the principal because I'm right? Go to Jack and tell him that you're not nearly as smart as me?'' I replied.

Lindsay looked even more in disbelief at me.

Grace chuckled and stated, ''Nailed it.''

I chuckled at that as well and Lindsay clenched her fists.

I did want to bring her over the edge and I pretty much managed it.

''You talk too much for your own good.'' She said to me again.

I laughed at that at Lindsay.

''Oh yeah? Says the one who doesn't even manage to say more than that one sentence.'' I replied.

Lindsay got even redder at that.

''You don't know anything about me.'' She now stated.

I laughed again and then replied, ''Oh really? Well, I do know that you don't manage to say more than two sentence and that I should stay away from your boy who asked me if I want to be his best friend, and I said yes, because guess what? I don't care what you think.''

Lindsay opened her mouth and closed it again.

''You are such a brat. I don't even get what Jack sees in you as a friend, but he's mine and you should finally shut up. I don't care what you think. Jack loves me and you'll never get him. If you try, I'll-'' She started, but I cut her off.

''You'll what? I'm a black belt in karate, remember? But don't worry. I won't touch your boyfriend. He deserves better than you, but if he does want to stick with you.'' I said to her.

The girls behind me were laughing now so hard, and I grinned, too.

Lindsay glared at me and then let out a frustrated scream.

''I wish you were- ARGH!'' She cried.

With that she stomped away.

Now we four girls didn't stop laughing anymore.

''Haha! Lindsay's face was totally priceless!'' Mika stated at that.

I chuckled at that and nodded, grinning.

I did a pretty good job with Jack's girlfriend.

''This was absolutely amazing! I couldn't stop laughing as well!'' Julie added. I nodded at that.

''Well, it was supposed to be good. I wanted to show Lindsay that she shouldn't jump around with me even though I won't steal her boyfriend.'' I replied with a big grin on my face.

Grace, Mika and Julie raised an eyebrow at me.

''Oh and why did you do that then to Lindsay?'' Grace now asked me.

I rolled my eyes at that and shrugged.

''I just wanted to show Lindsay that she couldn't act like this around me like I said. Well, and Jack asked me to be his best friend and I gladly accepted. She has to live with me.'' I replied at that.

The girls looked at each other and raised their eyebrows again.

''Well, if you say so, but that was absolutely awesome. With you, Lindsay doesn't have anything to say anymore with Jack and the group.'' Mika stated.

Grace and Julie nodded at that and chuckled.

I grinned and nodded as well.

''You guys are welcome. That was the least I could do.'' I replied.

The girls rolled their eyes at that.

''You do know that you don't owe us anything? The party was our idea because we wanted to welcome you.'' Julie stated.

I nodded and then replied, ''Yes, I do know, but I'm still thankful for you guys for putting me in your gang.''

The girls smiled at me, just as someone said from behind, ''Well, of course we did, and I think none of us regret it at all.''

I turned around to see Jack standing there, smiling at me.

Well, if he would know what I just did, he probably wouldn't smile anymore.

**Jack's POV:**

I just said to Kim from behind, ''Well, of course we did, and I think none of us regret it at all.'' Kim turned around and I smiled at her. The girls were totally right. Kim owed us nothing at all and I liked to organise a party for her. It was great to spend time with her even though Lindsay just stormed away from her direction and looked pretty upset... Well, she was in the girls bathroom right now and I had to check later on her. I hoped that she was okay, but I was also wondering what Kim did. I hoped that nothing to bad happened between the two. Lindsay already wasn't on the best terms with the gang.

Kim smiled at me now weakly, too, and I raised an eyebrow at her.

''I didn't say anything wrong right now, did I?'' I asked her.

All of the things I said were pretty nice.

I really didn't regret doing that for her and she was my best friend now.

She couldn't grimace like that without telling me what was wrong, and she hopefully knew that.

We more or less talked about keeping secrets yesterday...

Well, until Lindsay came to say at least.

Grace chuckled and then told Kim and I, ''We're going to go to class now. We'll see you guys at lunch!''

Mika and Julie nodded and with that rushed away.

It was still 7 minutes until the first lesson, but oh well.

''Well, what is wrong now, Kim? You remember that we promised to tell each other everything now that we're best friends?'' I asked her.

Kim sighed, looked down and then nodded at that.

''Yeah- I do remember that, but you might be mad for what I just did.'' She replied.

I looked confused at her.

What was she meaning with that? Did she mean the fact that Lindsay j-

''You didn't see your girlfriend stomping away as you walked over here?'' Kim added, looking a bit guilty, and my eyes went wide.

''What did happen between Lindsay and you?'' I asked her in disbelief.

Did Kim do something to my girlfriend? What happened?

Did Kim get hurt, too?

''Uhm yeah. Lindsay and I kinda got in to a fight. Well, I didn't physically hurt her, but we got into a fight.'' Kim replied.

My eyes went even wider at that.

My best friend and my girlfriend already fighting?

Wow. That was just crazy and awful.

''Well, and what exactly did happen now? You didn't physically hurt her, but why was she so mad?'' I asked her, now serious.

This wasn't funny to me and Kim kinda looked less and less guilty as she told me that.

Why wasn't she looking guilty anymore? Didn't she like Lindsay?

Well, okay. Not many of my friends liked her.

''Well, I kinda said some things... She told me to back away from you and I thought that she was pretty much overreacting and you're my best friend and I just gave her a piece of my mind...'' Kim stated.

My eyes went wide at that and I looked even more confused at her.

This was really weird.

Well, but she said that we're best friends once again since yesterday!

''What did you say?'' I asked her now.

I really wanted to know what made Lindsay so mad.

She did seem pretty mad.

Kim chuckled at that nervously and I looked still in shock at her.

''She told her that she's better than her and that she can't tell her to stay away from her boyfriend.'' Mika replied, coming up.

''Woah! BURNED!'' Jerry cried, also coming up.

Mika chuckled and nodded at that.

I raised my eyebrows at the two, but then looked shocked at Kim.

''Lindsay told you to back away from me?'' I asked her.

Kim nodded at that and shrugged.

''She thought that I might steal her boyfriend, which is totally ridiculous.'' She replied.

I felt a sharp feeling in my stomach at that.

I slowly nodded at that, but was still shocked.

''Yeah, totally ridiculous. I am kinda shocked that she said that.'' I stated.

Kim shrugged at that.

''I'm not surprised. Lindsay-Chica always gets like that when she's jealous.'' Jerry said and shrugged.

Mika nodded at that and I raised an eyebrow at the two.

''You do know that we're telling the truth. Lindsay gets really jealous really quick.'' Mika added.

I crossed my arms, but didn't know what to say to that.

Lindsay got jealous really quick; that was true.

''Yeah and she doesn't really seem to like me that much.'' Kim agreed.

I looked a bit shocked at her and Kim rolled her eyes.

''Come on, Jack. I'm not blind. That girl only saw me yesterday and couldn't stand me from the second she saw me because we're good friends.'' Kim told me.

I sighed and shook my head.

I didn't want to believe that. Not with Kim.

''She does like you, and I'm sure of that, Kim. Lindsay acts a bit weird sometimes, but everything will be fine. You're my best friend and you know that.'' I told her.

Mika awed at that and Kim and I both rolled our eyes.

''Well, she might have a reason to be jealous, yo.'' Jerry added now.

I looked in disbelief at him as well as Kim and we both quickly shook our head.

''You guys are telling stubborn things.'' Kim stated, and I nodded at that, even though I also kinda flinched.

Mika and Jerry both crossed their arms.

''Oh are we really?'' Mika asked us.

I rolled my eyes again and wanted to open my mouth as the school bell rang.

I chuckled and then said to them, ''Yes, you are, and now I got to go to class.''

With that I walked away.

* * *

**Did Kim and Jack really get out of this or how will this go on?**

**Will Lindsay get even more angry after what Kim did? :D**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the new chapter and leave a review! :)**

**Can we hit the 150 reviews or even the 160 with this chapter? :)**

**I'd be beyond happy if we could! :D**

**Gabrie**


	14. Jack's choice

_**Beta- Read by StylishFashionista. Thank you very much :)**_

* * *

**Hay guys!**

**I'm here with the 14th chapter for you! :D**

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews on the 13th chapter! :)**

**19 Reviews for the 13th chapter! You guys are really the best and I'm so happy about every single one of them! :D**

**How many reviews can we hit with this chapter?**

**I'm so glad that the story is taking off so great and it's fun to write it! :D**

**Well, I hope you guys enjoy it and leave a lot of reviews! :D**

**GERMANY WON THE WORLD CUP! I AM SO HAPPY! :D**

**We celebrated so hard yesterday and today in school :D Been to long since that happened that our country won and I am so HAPPY! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Thank you guys so much for the 19 reviews on the last chapter! :D You guys are really the best! :D**_

_**Aznmissy04 : **Haha I'm glad that you think so, thanks :D Yeah, in denial, but poor? Maybe? :D Thanks for the awesome review and now comes the new chapter! :D_

**_cloudrazor3:_**_ Awwwwww, thank you really much and yes he did! :D Thanks again and I will! :)_

**_kickinfan321:_**_ Yes, you are, but we should stop arguing about that xD You're cute after all :3 Awwww thank you! Your reviews are also famazing and haha thanks again! :D _

**_Kickfeaver:_**_ Thanks for the awesome review and there will definitely be! :D I will! :D_

**_UnbreakableWarrior:_**_ Yes, she does and yes , Lindsay is :D Haha thank you really much for the awesome reviews I always get from you! :)_

**_Bonjour10:_**_ Call it however you want. I call it catfight xD Thanks, I'm glad that you think so and haha yeah! :D Thank you really much for the great review! :)_

**_kickinitwithyou2 : _**_Thank you so much and there you are not the only one! :D__  
_

**_starships13:_**_ Awwww, thanks for the great review! I loved it as well and I will! :)_

**_HayBriannnee :_**_ I have planned something else, but thanks for the suggestion and the review :)_

**_karategirlx: _**_Yeah, that's your opinion, but she most definitely won't do that :D I loved your review and I will! :D__  
_

**_Camela1998 :_**_ Thank you really much for the great review as always and now comes the next chapter! :)_

**_JarrettorForever:_**_ I loved your review and I'm glad that you think so! Thanks! :D_

**_LoveYouForeverAndMore:_**_ I loved your review so much, girl! :) xxxx_

**_Anialoveskick :_**_ Thank you :)_

**_KarateGirl77 : _**_Haha , yes she did :D Thanks for the review! :D_

**_Guest:_**_ Thank you! I loved your review so much! :D_

**_StylishFashionista_**_ : Thank you really much for the great review, girl! :)_

**_jabc4 :_**_ Thank you really much! :D Haha , I know that you aren't ;D Yes, she did and nope, probably not ;D I'm glad that you think so and I really loved your review! :D Now comes the next one and I will! :D_

**_Guest:_**_ LOOOOOVED YOUR REVIEW! :D_

* * *

_**Recap from chapter 13**_

_**Jack's POV:**_

_''She does like you, and I'm sure of that, Kim. Lindsay acts a bit weird sometimes, but everything will be fine. You're my best friend and you know that.'' I told her._

_Mika awed at that and Kim and I both rolled our eyes._

_''Well, she might have a reason to be jealous, yo.'' Jerry added now._

_I looked in disbelief at him as well as Kim and we both quickly shook our head._

_''You guys are telling stubborn things.'' Kim stated, and I nodded at that, even though I also kinda flinched._

_Mika and Jerry both crossed their arms._

_''Oh are we really?'' Mika asked us._

_I rolled my eyes again and wanted to open my mouth as the school bell rang._

_I chuckled and then said to them, ''Yes, you are, and now I got to go to class.''_

_With that I walked away._

* * *

**After school**

**Jack's POV:**

''Kim really killed it from what Mika told me! Lindsay was so mad!'' Jerry told me while chuckling as we were at our lockers after school. I wasn't really fond of what Kim did, but also not really mad to say at least. I didn't exactly know what Kim did since Mika didn't tell me and Kim also wasn't that clear. Well, and we didn't need to talk about Grace in that case I think. Kim could've been a bit more clearer, but she thought anyway that Lindsay hated her. She didn't hate her, right? The two didn't start on the best terms maybe, but that could still change. At least I really hoped so for both them and me.

Jerry chuckled at that and then stated, ''I think that it's already too late for that. Did you see Lindsay's look during the entire school day?''

I shot him a look and he shrugged.

Well, Jerry didn't really like Lindsay either, but this was just stupid.

''Yes, I saw the look, and I hope that the two can fix that. I don't want my girlfriend and my best friend to fight. That would be bad.'' I replied to him.

Jerry shrugged at that.

''Why not? Cat fights are always funny, yo, and I bet Kim would win anyway!'' He exclaimed.

I glared at him and he chuckled.

''You know that I'm right. Kim is a black belt like you and Lindsay is a total diva like... No, nobody can compare to her, yo!'' He added.

I rolled my eyes at him and then replied, ''Don't talk like that about my girlfriend!''

Even though he may be right after all.

''Sorry, man. Just calm down, yo. You do know that I don't like Lindsay that much and I'm still pretty sure that you do have feelings for Kimmy.'' He told me.

I didn't reply to that. I honestly wasn't that sure about that, but that wasn't the point.

Jerry chuckled at my look and added, ''Why don't you just admit it, yo?''

I rolled my eyes at him and didn't reply to him.

Jerry just laughed again.

''Jack!'' Lindsay suddenly cried, coming up to Jerry and me.

Jerry and I looked at each other and then at Lindsay.

Lindsay shot Jerry a look and told him, ''I have to talk to Jack. ALONE.''

Jerry rolled his eyes and then shrugged.

''Fine, but he's hopefully going to tell me anyway, yo. I'll see you later at practice!'' He said to me and then walked away.

I looked a bit confused at Lindsay.

She still looked really mad.

''You're telling Jerry everything that we talked about?'' Lindsay asked me and crossed her arms.

I shrugged at that and looked a bit guilty at her.

''Sorry, Linds, but he's my best friend after all. We tell each other everything.'' I replied.

Lindsay shot me a look at that and I looked honestly back.

Well, I told Jerry almost everything. Some things I won't tell out for some reasons he better not know.

''So you're telling Kim also about everything we're talking about?'' Lindsay suddenly asked mad.

I looked totally confused at her at that little outburst.

''She's your best friend now like I heard. Are you also telling her about what we're talking about?'' Lindsay added and repeated her question.

Oh. Now I got it. That was what she was more or less trying to say.

Typical Lindsay after all.

''Well, Jerry is my male best friend and Kim is my female best friend. There is a difference between that and I didn't tell Kim anything about our relationship, yet.'' I replied.

Well, almost nothing.

Kim just heard from me that I was together with Lindsay and that Lindsay was nice.

Kim probably didn't seem to agree with me on that anymore after what happened today between the two girls.

Lindsay didn't seem happy with that answer.

''So you didn't talk about me at all?'' She asked in disbelief.

I looked totally confused at her. What did that girl want to hear?

She was really confusing me right now!

''Well, not much, but we also didn't talk THAT much yet.'' I tried to save myself from my mad girlfriend.

What was wrong with Lindsay? I didn't get her right now at all!

''That still doesn't explain why she had the feeling that she just had to tell me that she's way much better than me which she's not and that she ignored the fact that I told her to back off from you!'' Lindsay now cried.

The whole hallway probably heard that outburst right now.

Wow, Kim really said that?

''That little whatever thinks that she's better only because she's a black belt.'' Lindsay added, crossing her arms.

I didn't know what to say to that.

Lindsay probably expected me to say now that Kim could never be better than her, but it kinda felt wrong to say that.

''That's not true, Lindsay. You're great.'' I told her, trying to avoid to say better than Kim.

Kim kinda was better than her.

''Yes, I am awesome, but am I better for you than this Kim?'' Lindsay now asked.

Great. Now I got myself into this again.

What was I supposed to say now?

I didn't want to hurt Lindsay, but I also didn't know if I should say a lie to her.

Lindsay was already really mad and I probably didn't have much of a choice.

''No, she isn't better than you, Lindsay, and you know that.'' I told her, taking her hand and smiling.

Lindsay looked at me with raised eyebrows and I tried to look back as honest as I could.

She had to believe me.

Lindsay then suddenly grinned.

Oh no. I certainly did not like that grin.

What was she planning right now? I hoped that-

''So you would give her up for me? I don't want this girl to be in our lives.'' Lindsay now asked me.

I looked shocked at her at that.

She didn't really just say that. She wanted me to give up on Kim?

My now best friend that I helped to get in our gang? She got to be kidding on this!

She had to!

''I can't just quit on my best friend! Kim is great and I really like her as a friend of course! I helped her to come in to this school for real and into our gang!'' I exclaimed, shocked.

I just had to blurt it out like this.

I couldn't just quit on Kim, and Lindsay knew that.

This would be horrible from me.

Sure, Kim didn't act the best on Lindsay, but still. This would be just horrible.

Lindsay crossed her arms and looked mad at me.

''Why can't you just quit on her? You said that I'm better than her, and I AM your girlfriend, not her! You helped her to get in here and now you can quit on her!'' Lindsay told me.

She really had to be kidding.

Lindsay was saying stupid things right now.

Couldn't she see that? That would be impossible for me! More than just that!

Was there a bigger word than impossible?

There had to be one, because I really needed one right now. This was just- ARGH!

''You're acting ridiculous right now, Lindsay. Yes, you are my girlfriend and you are better, but you don't have any reason to be jealous. You're the one for me.'' I said to her, trying to convince her.

Come on. She couldn't let me quit on Kim.

That really would be horrible.

''Well, but I am jealous! I have the feeling that this girl is trying to ruin our relationship and you're not doing anything!'' Lindsay cried.

I quickly shook my head at that.

''Kim is not destroying our relationship! We're just friends and I helped her!'' I exclaimed.

Why couldn't Lindsay for once understand me?

I also didn't ask her to quiet her friendships.

She was friends with the football guys and whoever!

Lindsay crossed her arms and then stated, ''Fine. If you want it like that. Either you quit on Kim or it's over between us.''

Oh my god. Did she really just say that?

**At the Dojo**

**Kim's POV:  
**

I just arrived at the Dojo after school and went in to the changing room. I was still kinda a bit in a grumpy mood, because of Lindsay. I definitely won that argument and Jack wasn't really mad at me, but that girl was still driving me nuts. How could someone be so stupid and be together with someone like Jack? That just had to be totally impossible. Jack deserved so much better. He was sweet, good looking, and the best friend you could ever ask for. Not to mention his personality, his karate skills, and him being really, really smart. What did he see in Lindsay was what I was asking myself.

I sighed and put my things in the locker after changing.

I should stop worrying about someone who was not worth it.

Lindsay didn't deserve Jack and everybody else out of the gang had the same opinion.

I didn't know who he deserved and what exactly I felt about him, but still...

As I walked out of the changing room, only Rudy was there.

I looked at him with confusion and greeted him, ''Hey Rudy! Where are the others?''

Rudy looked up to me and shrugged.

''Eddie and Milton are in the changing room. Jerry said something about coming later because of a chica, and Jack, I don't know. He might be still at school or something. Milton and Eddie said something about Lindsay.'' He replied.

I groaned at that. Of course Lindsay still wanted to talk to him.

''Is everything okay, Kim? You look kinda mad right now.'' Rudy asked me.

I quickly nodded at that and tried to calm down.

''Yeah, I just had a little argument at school. No biggie. Can I start on some dummies?'' I quickly replied.

Rudy looked at me with a questioning look, but then slowly nodded gladly.

I didn't want to talk more into this.

''Okay, sure, but if you need someone to talk, you know that I'm here.'' Rudy said.

I sighed and nodded at that.

''Thank you, Rudy. I'll come back to it, if I need it.'' I told him.

Rudy nodded and shot me a smiled just as Eddie and Milton came out of the changing room.

''Jerry needs surprisingly a lot of time with his chica and did you go so bad on Lindsay, Kim?'' Milton asked me.

I shot him a glare and he looked at me with confusion.

''Jack's having a discussion with Lindsay because of you?'' Rudy asked, a bit shocked.

I shrugged at that and then replied, ''Maybe.''

I certainly did not want to talk about this.

''Lindsay was mad like crazy.'' Eddie now added.

Gosh. Why did those two not know when it was time to be quiet?!

Rudy looked confused at me and asked, ''What happened between Lindsay and you?''

I groaned at that and sat down on one of the benches.

''It was no big deal or anything. Mrs. Perfect just kinda had an outburst because I told her something that was the truth anyway.'' I simply said to them.

I didn't really want to talk about this until I knew what Jack was talking about with Lindsay right now.

Would he quit on me now after what I did?

Well, he didn't at lunch. Would he do it now?

''That is not really an explanation you know. Being a bit more specific would be nice.'' Eddie told me.

I shot him a look and he immediately went quiet.

Why did they even want to know what happened so badly?

It wasn't like it was a big deal. Well, okay, it kinda was.

''Why are you even so interested in this? Don't you have other things to mind?'' I now asked them, a bit mad.

Rudy held his hands up in defense.

''Hey, we're a family and we all don't like Lindsay.'' He said to me.

I sighed at that. I knew that he was right, but I-

''It could destroy the friendship between Jack and I and that's why I don't want to talk about it, okay?!'' I now told them.

The boys looked a bit shocked at me.

''Wow, then it really has to be really bad. Did you do more to her as you went away?'' Mika asked.

She was just coming in with Jerry in the Dojo.

Wait a second? Mika was the chica that Jerry was away with?

I looked a bit stunned at them and Mika looked confused back.

''Nope, not more than what you've seen happen. What do you mean with then it had to have been really bad? I wouldn't say that I was really nice today to Lindsay.'' I stated to Mika, confused.

I didn't like Lindsay, but I might of went too far.

''You were like crazy bad to her, but it was absolutely awesome, Kim! Jack would be crazy to quit your friendship. Besides, he likes you way too much to just quit this.'' Jerry told me.

I rolled my eyes at that comment.

In response the others rolled their eyes at me.

''Yeah, but Lindsay is his girlfriend and I'm just his best friend and nothing more.'' I replied as a matter of a fact.

The others rolled their eyes again.

''Well, but we all think that Jack is together with the wrong girl.'' Milton said to me.

I looked at them with confusion. They weren't really just saying that.

I stood up and shook my head.

''No, this is stupid. Jack and I could never come together and you guys should know that.'' I told them.

It was ridiculous. I actually shouldn't even be here after all.

Well, but I chose it that way and I couldn't just back out again.

They were my friends, but right now they were acting ridiculous.

''Kim, it is so clear that you guys like each other, yo. '' Jerry stated.

I rolled my eyes at that, shook my head, and stood up.

''You guys are saying stupid things.'' I simply replied.

At that I got more eye rolls.

More and more I was asking myself what I was doing.

I shouldn't have such a strong bond with them.

I still didn't know if I would stay in Seaford, and now people were already thinking that I had something going on with a guy that was taken!

''I forgot something in the changing room. I'll be right back.'' I quickly said and then walked to the changing rooms.

What was I doing right now?

I groaned and sat down on a bench, being really frustrated.

I shouldn't be doing this. I shouldn't be that close to those guys.

Dad said that we might stay the last year here, but that didn't have to mean anything.

What if we didn't and I would lose those guys like everyone else?

Well, but I didn't want to give up on them.

I already got too close to them to just say no now.

Even though I was pretty much hurting myself and I knew it.

Why was I doing that and why didn't I want to stop?

''Kim?'' Someone suddenly asked.

I looked up to see Mika standing there.

I gave her a forced smile and then replied, ''Hey. So… You and Jerry?''

I didn't even want to start the Jack and I subject again.

Well, and I was really curious what happened between those two to be honest.

Mika blushed in response.

Woah. There was so something going on. I wanted to know more after all.

Mika blushed even deeper, but tried to hide it. Well, she failed miserably.

''Oh that? That's nothing. Jerry and I were just hanging out for a bit since Grace had to go and Julie with Milton and...'' She started, but I raised an eyebrow at her.

''Oh really? Milton is here at practice and I do know that Grace is free today.'' I replied.

Mika went even redder at that and I chuckled.

''You have a crush on him?'' I asked her.

Mika looked at me in disbelief and quickly shook her head.

I sighed and went to my locker.

''That is not the point. Why did you just walk out of there Kim? We are worried about you.'' She stated.

I shook my head at that.

''I sometimes have the feeling that you're mostly worried about when Jack and I will finally come together.'' I replied.

Mika sighed at that and shook her head.

''That's only because we want you guys to be happy, and Jack is certainly not happy with Lindsay.'' She told me.

I shook my head this time.

''It didn't seem to me like that.'' I replied and opened my locker.

I didn't get why I was even having this conversation.

Jack was taken and I shouldn't feel something like this for him at all.

He was taken and I shouldn't be here.

Mika rolled her eyes just as I opened my locker.

''This is ridiculous Kim and- What is that?'' She suddenly asked.

A paper fell out of my locker. I looked confused at it and started to read what was on it:

_Hello Kimberly._

_I know that we've never met, but I heard that you live in Seaford now. I'm probably the worst person ever, but I really want to meet you and clear a lot of things up with you. I just want to make good what I did wrong and show you that I-_

I couldn't read any further, because I suddenly heard someone from the practice room.

''Hey guys! Do you know where Kim is? I really have to talk to her!'' Jack asked the others.

My eyes went wide and I looked shocked at Mika.

Mika looked with a knowing look at me and took my arm.

''You have to talk to him. No matter what you want to call whatever you guys have.'' She said to me.

I groaned, but nodded. I knew that she was right.

If Jack quit on me or not, I had to talk to him.

* * *

**Cliffy! :D I'm mean I know :D**

**From who is the letter and how will the talk go out?**

**See that all soon! :)**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to leave a review! :)  
**

**Can we hit the 270 reviews with this or even more? :)**

**Gabrie**


	15. I can't believe it!

_**Beta- Read by StylishFashionista. Thank you very much :)**_

* * *

**Hay guys!**

**I'm here with the 15th chapter for you! :D**

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews on the 14th chapter! :)**

**22 Reviews for the fifth chapter! You guys are really the best and I'm so happy about every single one of them! :D**

**How many reviews can we hit with this chapter?**

**Could we maybe reach the 300? I would die if we could! :D**

**I'm so glad that the story is taking off so great and it's fun to write it! :D**

**Especially since it's also a bit different to what I normally write in that case :D**

**Well, I hope you guys enjoy it and leave a lot of reviews! :D**

**BTW: I posted a drabble collection for Kickin' It called 'Forever and Always' and I'd love it, if you get a look at it and leave a review! :)**

**Today there won't be any review replies. I'm sick and feel absolutely horrible and if that chapter wouldn't be ready since a while already I wouldn't post it :/ I'm sorry :/**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Recap from chapter 14**_

_**Kim's POV:**_

_''This is ridiculous Kim and- What is that?'' She suddenly asked._

_A paper fell out of my locker. I looked confused at it and started to read what was on it:_

_Hello Kimberly._

_I know that we've never met, but I heard that you live in Seaford now. I'm probably the worst person ever, but I really want to meet you and clear a lot of things up with you. I just want to make good what I did wrong and show you that I-_

_I couldn't read any further, because I suddenly heard someone from the practice room._

_''Hey guys! Do you know where Kim is? I really have to talk to her!'' Jack asked the others._

_My eyes went wide and I looked shocked at Mika._

_Mika looked with a knowing look at me and took my arm._

_''You have to talk to him. No matter what you want to call whatever you guys have.'' She said to me._

_I groaned, but nodded. I knew that she was right._

_If Jack quit on me or not, I had to talk to him._

* * *

**Not to long ago**

**Lindsay's POV:**

I crossed my arms and then stated, ''Fine. If you want it like that. Either you quit on Kim or it's over between us.'' I knew that that had to break him. Jack was my boyfriend and he shouldn't even think about choosing. He should know who he wanted to be with, what was me of course. We were perfect for each other and it would be really, really dumb from him to quit on me. I honestly did not care one single bit about his friendship with this Kim. Our relationship was important. Not that excuse of a girl who didn't know what's good for her and thinks that she's better than me.

Jack still looked at me in disbelief and I just grinned at him.

''You're really making me choose if I want to be together with you or be best friends with Kim?'' Jack asked me in disbelief.

I nodded at that, determined.

I wouldn't let this fall, and Jack should know that.

I was his girlfriend for crying out loud.

He shouldn't even think about it and say that he'll choose me of course.

''Why are you doing this to me?!'' Jack asked me in disbelief.

I shrugged at that at him.

''I'm your girlfriend and I don't want Kim to go in between our relationship. I care about our relationship.'' I answered.

Jack still looked really shocked.

Why was he looking like that?

''Why are you doing this to me?'' Jack asked me now even more in disbelief.

I looked now angrily back. He got to be kidding.

''Why are you even thinking about this?! Your answer should be clear!'' I exclaimed, mad.

He was seriously thinking about ditching me for Kim?!

What kind of a boyfriend was that? I couldn't believe this!

''Kim is my best friend!'' Jack cried, mad.

I rolled my eyes at that.

''Yes, but I was your girlfriend for 5 months and 8 days! She was is your best friend since yesterday!'' I told him.

Jack crossed his arms at me and I looked angrily back.

''You are acting ridiculous, Lindsay.'' He said to me and took the last step to me.

I rolled my eyes at that and replied, ''Says the one who has to think if he either chooses his best friend since yesterday or his long term girlfriend!''

I was trying to talk some sense in to him.

Jack Brewer couldn't break up with me! We were the perfect match!

''Well, Kim at least won't make me choose!'' Jack told me.

I rolled my eyes at that and shook my head.

''She's also not your girlfriend! She isn't even allowed to have that idea!'' I shouted at him.

Now pretty much everyone at the hallway was looking at us now.

I ignored it and gave Jack almost a death look.

He couldn't be doing this to me! I was totally in love with him and he was MINE!

Jack now crossed his arms and then said, ''You know what? You're right. I don't even have to think about this.''

I grinned now and Jack put a hand on my shoulder.

What was he doing now?

Would he kiss me and tell me that he would of course quit on Kim?

I really hoped so a-

''It's over. I choose Kim. Someone who makes me choose is not worth it.'' Jack added.

My eyes went wide at that. Was he kidding me right now?

''Are you kidding me? You're breaking up with me?'' I asked Jack shocked.

Jack shrugged at that and nodded.

''You were right. I had no reason to think about this. We're over. I'm sorry, but we're over.'' Jack replied and with that walked away.

I looked with my mouth wide open after him.

Jack really just ditched me because of Kim.

I now got furious and then cried, ''This is not over, Brewer!''

Jack turned back around and shook his head.

''No, Lindsay. It is over.'' He replied.

Then he continued walking and I looked in disbelief at him.

''What did just happen?'' Donna asked, suddenly coming up to me.

I turned around to her, looking really mad.

''Jack freaking Brewer just ditched me because of that stupid blondie that is calling herself his best friend now!'' I cried.

Donna looked a bit shocked at me and I groaned again.

''He dumped you for that Crawford girl that just came to our school?!'' She asked us shocked.

I nodded and groaned.

This was just- I didn't even have words for that.

How could he do that to me?

''Yes, he did, and I can't believe it! We were perfect for each other and that brat destroyed our relationship!'' I exclaimed angrily in response.

Donna looked even more shocked and then mad as well.

She crossed her arms and then told me, ''We have to do something against this girl.''

I nodded at that and grinned.

''Yes, we do. This girl is totally going down. Nobody steals my boyfriend. NOBODY!'' I almost shouted the last part.

The people looked confused at me again.

I looked at them angrily and asked, ''What are you looking at?!''

Everyone looked away again and Donna chuckled.

''Well, how are we going to get her down?'' She asked me.

I thought about it for a while.

How could I get Kim Crawford down?

I was jealous and mad at this girl and at Jack.

''Jack got brainwashed and we have to do something against this.'' I said.

Donna slowly nodded at that.

''True, but what should we do?'' She asked.

I sighed and shook my head.

''I don't know, but we're going to find out.'' I replied, and with that, we walked away with crossed arms and pouted lips.

**On the way to the Dojo**

**Jack's POV:**

''No, Lindsay. It is over.'' I replied. With that, I turned around again and walked away and out of school. I just wanted to go to the dojo now and be with the others. I couldn't believe that Lindsay really tried to make me choose between Kim and her. She was my girlfriend, and she should accept that I also had friends that were girls. Especially since I was in a dojo where also could girls apply. Kim was my best friend and she was an awesome person. Pretty much everyone liked her except Lindsay. Well, and Lindsay made me choose. She wouldn't make me choose if she would be sure about our relationship.

I groaned at that thought.

I really thought that I really liked Lindsay, but now I wasn't even so sure anymore.

She really made me mad with what she said.

How couldn't she just understand me?

She was able to count down the days we were together, but not to understand that Kim meant a lot to me as my best friend?

Why was this so hard for her to understand?

Why was she always so jealous?

Kim was a great friend and meant a lot to me.

We kinda had that weird connection since we met each other...

Friendshiply meant, of course.

I sighed and walked on, trying to focus on something else.

Well, but it was hard since I just broke up with Lindsay.

Even though I wasn't really that sad about it after all.

I wasn't depressed or anything.

I sighed and walked through the doors of the Dojo.

I had to talk to Kim now. She had to know what happened.

''Hey Jack! Finally you're here!'' Rudy greeted me.

Jerry, Eddie and Milton were also already there.

Well, but I didn't see Kim.

''Hey guys! Do you know where Kim is? I really have to talk to her!'' I replied to them, questioning.

I really wanted to know where Kim was.

Jerry chuckled at that and replied, ''Kimmy is in the girls changing room. Why do you need to talk to her so quick, yo?''

I rolled my eyes at that.

''Is one of the girls there to bring her out or so? I really need to talk to her.'' I stated.

The other boys looked confused at me at that.

''I'm already here. No need to get me out.'' Kim replied.

She just came out of the room with Mika.

I looked at her and then smiled.

''Good that you're here. I really need to talk to you about what happened today in school, and I have to talk to you alone.'' I told her.

Kim looked a bit confused and worried at me.

The others also seemed to be really confused and I looked serious at Kim.

''Do you really have to talk alone? I want to know too, yo!'' Jerry exclaimed.

Kim and I both rolled our eyes at that.

Then Kim nodded at me and replied, ''Let's talk outside.''

I nodded and we both went outside.

I thought how I could tell her what happened.

Well, it shouldn't be that hard.

I wanted to tell her, because it kinda started because of her... Even though I wasn't really mad about it.

''Well, what do you want to talk about?'' Kim asked me.

I sighed and didn't reply at first.

Kim seemed to get more and more worried. Why did she look so worried?

Her eyes went wide and then added, ''Jack, if it is about my fight with Lindsay. I'm sorry for doing that and I-''

I quickly shook my head and Kim looked confused at me again.

''That's not it.'' I replied to her honest.

Kim got even more confused.

''Well, what do you mean then?'' Kim asked me.

I swallowed hard.

She would be the first one who I told that I wasn't together with Lindsay anymore.

5 months were not that little for me, since it was my longest relationship.

Well, honestly also my first one.

That was also why I was so confused that I wasn't even that worried about it.

I really didn't get it, but I should just finally start talking.

''Well, the thing is... Lindsay and I broke up.'' I finally got out.

Kim's eyes went wide at that.

''What? Why? What happened?'' She asked me confused.

I sighed again and looked down. I didn't really know how to explain it.

''Well, she said something about you and...'' I replied, not really knowing how to continue.

I didn't want to make Kim feel bad, but it seemed like it was already too late for that.

''You guys broke up because I said that about Lindsay? Jack, I didn't want to destroy your relationship with Lindsay.'' Kim quickly said and she looked really worried.

I sighed at that and quickly shook my head.

Kim got even more confused.

''Kim. I broke up with her. Not she broke up with me.'' I said to her again.

Kim didn't seem to be less confused about that.

''Well, but why did you break up with her? I really didn't want to break you guys up, Jack. I don't like Lindsay, but I didn't want you to lose your girlfriend because of me.'' She stated.

She really looked sorry at that, and I couldn't help but smile at that.

It was sweet how much she cared.

''Wait a second. You didn't like Lindsay at all?'' I asked her.

I know that the two weren't on the best terms, but-

Kim chuckled and shook her head.

''Not one second to be honest, but did you really break up with her because of the fight between her and me?'' She replied.

I shook my head at that.

''No. I broke up with her because she made me choose between her and you, and if she would be really sure about our relationship and not jealous, she wouldn't have done that. That's why I broke up with her.'' I told Kim.

**Kim's POV:**

''No. I broke up with her because she made me choose between her and you, and if she would be really sure about our relationship and not jealous, she wouldn't have done that. That's why I broke up with her.'' He told me. I looked at him in complete shock as he said that. He broke up with Lindsay because she made him choose if he wanted her or me. Did he mean it like- I didn't think so, or did he? No, right? He just broke up with Lindsay, and I couldn't believe that he did it because of me. He really broke up with her because she wanted him to quit on me. I thought if she told him to do it, he would agree on it and not reject it.

I was still shocked and Jack looked confused at me.

''Are you going to say something?'' He asked me.

My mouth went open but closed again.

''You really broke up with Lindsay because she made you choose?'' I questioned him.

Jack slowly nodded at that. Why did he do that?

I might not be there anymore last year and he gave up his long time girlfriend because of me!

I felt really bad right now.

''Yes, I did. She said not nice things about you and made me choose even though she shouldn't have been jealous.'' Jack replied.

Woah. She shouldn't have been jealous.

That was why he broke up with her.

Not because he wanted me or something like this.

Well, but that didn't really make the situation better.

''You shouldn't have broken up with her because of me.'' I stated at him.

Jack shook his head at that.

''Kim, you don't have to feel bad or anything. I was already shocked as she went on you like that and Lindsay never acted like she wanted to get along with my friends. Now that I think about it, it was only a matter of time. You made me realize that this couldn't work out. I do really like her, but she was too jealous to make this work.'' He told me, serious.

I didn't really want to believe him that.

''I don't know Jack... I mean, you and Lindsay seemed really close. Lindsay was jealous, but did you really want to break up with her?'' I asked him.

Jack nodded at that.

''I made my decision and I'm not going to change it. You don't have to worry about this.'' He replied.

I looked worried at him, but he smiled.

''I just wanted to tell you because we're best friends, remember?'' He added.

I looked still shocked at him and he chuckled.

''You didn't already forget, did you?'' He asked me.

I quickly shook my head at that.

''No, I didn't. I just didn't think that you would give your girlfriend up for me that we could be best friends. I mean, we've only been best friends since yesterday.'' I told him.

Jack chuckled and shook his head again.

''Well, but I really want to be friends with you. You're a great person, and I don't want to lose you because of someone who makes me choose.'' He replied.

I was still pretty shocked, but now smiled at him.

''Thank you very much, Jack. That means a lot to me.'' I stated.

Jack smiled and then put a hand on my shoulder.

''No problem at all. It was my pleasure, and hopefully Lindsay learned her lesson for the next boyfriend and doesn't haunt me anymore.'' He said.

I chuckled at that, even though I wasn't so sure if that would really happen after all.

''Well, we'll see about that, but thank you again. That is really sweet from you.'' I told him.

Jack chuckled and then did something unexpected.

He hugged me.

I was a bit shocked, but hugged back and felt a lot of tingling around my body.

What was I feeling right now?

This was just so weird and we were already at hugging?

What was I doing right now?! Why was I so happy right now?

I should tell Jack that he should try it with Lindsay again.

Well, I actually did and he didn't want to.

I did what I could and I couldn't do more.

''Anything for my best friend.'' Jack now replied.

I blushed at that as we broke apart and Jack chuckled.

''You are an awesome best friend. Has someone told you that already?'' I asked him and grinned.

Jack shrugged at that and gave me one of his winning smiles.

He was kinda cute... What was I saying?

''Well, since I'm only friends with Jerry who is pretty much in love with himself, but even he said it sometimes... Maybe.'' Jack stated.

I rolled my eyes and punched his shoulder.

He chuckled and smiled at me.

I smiled back and we were just staring at each other.

I didn't know what I was saying, but it felt wrong yet so nice.

He really broke up with Lindsay...

''Kim, we have to still finish something. Our talk, you know?'' Mika suddenly stated coming outside.

Jack and I looked a bit confused at her, but then I realized what she meant.

The note that I didn't get to finish to read.

I nodded and looked sorry at Jack.

''Sorry, but this is important. I'll see you in a few at the practice.'' I told him.

Jack chuckled and shrugged his shoulders, nodding.

''Sure. I interrupted you guys. See you inside.'' He replied.

I nodded and then walked back in to the girls changing room with Mika, ignoring the looks of the others.

''What was that with Jack a few moments ago?'' Mika asked me smirking.

I rolled my eyes and replied, ''What was that with Jerry before practice?''

Mika went red at that and I chuckled at that. I so got her again.

''Well, there is still a note where we want to see from who it is until you just walked out because of your Jack.'' Mika stated.

I rolled my eyes at that and went to my locker where I put the note in.

''First of all: he's not my Jack, and second of all: I'm just getting the note. Calm down.'' I told her.

Mika rolled her eyes and I took the note again.

I started reading it:

_Hello Kimberly._

_I know that we've never met, but I heard that you live in Seaford now. I'm probably the worst person ever, but I really want to meet you and clear a lot of things up with you. I just want to make good what I did wrong and show you that I do care about you._

_I know that I wasn't there the whole time and I should've stayed as I had the chance to, but I really wanted to meet you. I'm not a stalker. I just saw you with some guy walking in here and saw that other day that you're practicing karate here. If you also want to meet me, write a note and put it in this locker._

_Your loving mom_

''Kim? Who is it?'' Mika asked me as tears were streaming down my face.

It really was a note from my mom.

I've never seen her in person, but I always imagined how she would look, how she would be.

''Kim?'' Mika questioned me again.

I turned around to her with tears in my eyes and then shook my head.

''I have to go.'' I quickly said and then ran out of the changing room and the dojo.

* * *

**Kim got a note from her mom. How will this go out? Will she meet her?**

**Will she tell the others about the note or not?**

**See that all soon! :D**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the new chapter and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**Can we please reach the 295-300 reviews with this chapte or even more?**

**If we do the next chapter will be up on sunday or monday! :D**

**Gabrie**


	16. What's wrong with Kim?

_**Beta- Read by StylishFashionista. Thank you very much :)**_

* * *

**Hay guys!**

**I'm here with the 16th chapter for you! :D**

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews on the 15th chapter! :)**

**18 Reviews for the last chapter! You guys are really the best and I'm so happy about every single one of them! :D**

**Also thank you guys so much for the 303 reviews in general :)**

**How many reviews can we hit with this chapter?**

**I'm so glad that the story is taking off so great and it's fun to write it! :D**

**Especially since it's also a bit different to what I normally write in that case :D**

**Well, I hope you guys enjoy it and leave a lot of reviews! :D**

******Please bare with me today. I have one of the worst days ever and I'm really not in the mood for anything, sooo... Please no bad reviews or whatever in some people minds might be. The only reason why I managed to put this chapter is up is , because it's dones since 2 weeks.**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Recap from chapter 15**_

_**Kim's POV:**_

_I started reading it:_

_Hello Kimberly._

_I know that we've never met, but I heard that you live in Seaford now. I'm probably the worst person ever, but I really want to meet you and clear a lot of things up with you. I just want to make good what I did wrong and show you that I do care about you._

_I know that I wasn't there the whole time and I should've stayed as I had the chance to, but I really wanted to meet you. I'm not a stalker. I just saw you with some guy walking in here and saw that other day that you're practicing karate here. If you also want to meet me, write a note and put it in this locker._

_Your loving mom_

_''Kim? Who is it?'' Mika asked me as tears were streaming down my face._

_It really was a note from my mom._

_I've never seen her in person, but I always imagined how she would look, how she would be._

_''Kim?'' Mika questioned me again._

_I turned around to her with tears in my eyes and then shook my head._

_''I have to go.'' I quickly said and then ran out of the changing room and the dojo._

* * *

**Still at the Dojo**

**Jack's POV:**

''Okay, guys. Kim might need a bit longer. Let's just already start.'' Rudy told us. We others nodded and I sighed and looked to the changing room. Why was Kim taking so long? I was pretty happy to spend some time with her now after the more or less really necessary breakup with Lindsay. She really just brought it over the edge and too much was too much. She couldn't just do and say something like this and think that I was okay with it. She knew that that wasn't me and it was just totally ridiculous from her. Well, she never was the one who did the smartest things when it came to our relationship...

I sighed and stood up from the bench.

Jerry was already waiting for me and looked questioning at me.

''What's wrong dude? Kimmy will come, don't worry.'' He asked me.

I rolled my eyes at that and didn't reply.

I didn't want to argue with Jerry right now.

''It's nothing and you're right. Let's get started with the practice.'' I simply replied.

Jerry looked a bit stunned at me, but then nodded and we got into position.

I wasn't really myself right now. Why was I so concerned about Kim?

We had just talked a half hour ago and she was perfectly fine.

A bit shocked that I broke up with Lindsay, but perfectly fine.

Nothing bad happened, right?

Jerry and I just wanted to start as Kim suddenly came running out of the girls changing room.

''Hey Ki- Where are you going?'' Rudy asked her.

Well, but Kim didn't reply and just ran out of the Dojo.

We others looked at each other.

''What just happened?'' I asked everyone.

Jerry and the others looked as confused as me just as Mika came out of the girls changing room.

''Someone has to talk to Kim!'' She cried.

She didn't seem like she would do it. Why not?

''What did happen in there, yo?'' Jerry asked Mika.

I also looked confused at her and Mika bit her lip.

''I don't know exactly, but it seemed bad and she didn't want to talk to me.'' Mika said to us.

Jerry and I looked at each other and I got more and more worried.

''I think Jack should go after her. She trusts him the most.'' Milton now stated.

The others nodded and this time I didn't even want to complain.

I wanted to help Kim and if even Mika said that I was the only one who could help...

Besides me, Mika and Grace were getting along the best with Kim, and that had to mean something.

I nodded and then replied, ''I'll go after her. I'll talk to you guys later or tomorrow.''

With that, I quickly ran out into the direction where Kim went.

Would I still be able to catch her? I really hoped so.

I wanted to help her, and I hoped that she would talk to me.

I quickly walked on and tried to look for Kim.

''Kim!'' I even shouted.

Well, but nobody answered and I sighed.

What was wrong with Kim at the moment? We talked only shortly ago, and she seemed just fine.

I gave up Lindsay for her and I couldn't believe that she just ran away right now!

If something was wrong, why didn't she tell me? We were best friends.

''KIM!'' I cried again.

Why wasn't she answering? Was she really that far away?

I was already running the whole time!

''Kim!'' I cried again.

This time I heard some sniffling.

I looked around and finally saw her sitting at some bench across the street.

I looked concerned at her.

''Kim?'' I now asked softly.

Kim looked up and then sniffled again.

''Oh, hey Jack.'' She replied.

I looked really worried at her.

''Is everything okay with you?'' I asked her. ''You just ran away.''

Kim sighed but then quickly nodded.

''Yeah, everything is perfect. No problem. I just need a few minutes alone.'' She replied.

She had her hands in fists and didn't seem okay at all.

''It doesn't seem like that. As we talked earlier you were fine and now you look so... tense. What happened Kim?'' I asked her.

I really wanted to know it to help her.

Kim shook her head and then stated, ''I don't want to talk about it. It's nothing big, Jack. You should go back to practice.''

I shook my head at that, too.

''I'm not going to go until you tell me what's wrong.'' I told her.

Kim looked at me in disbelief and I looked back with complete seriousness.

''I'm not going to tell you this Jack.'' Kim said to me.

I rolled my eyes at that. Why couldn't she just understand that I didn't want her to feel bad?

I just wanted to help her and she didn't let me. That was seriously not fair.

''Well, but I want to know. We're best friends and I want to help you.'' I told her.

Kim rolled her eyes at that and I looked at her with confusion.

''Best friends don't tell each other everything, Jack, and there are things that nobody knows about me and it should stay like that.'' Kim stated.

With that, she just walked away.

I groaned and cried, ''I DON'T GET YOU!''

Kim turned around and looked at me with shock.

I wanted to help her and make everything right, but she was making it so freaking hard.

''Maybe it is better like that if you don't get me.'' She simply replied and then continued walking away.

I looked in disbelief after her and then groaned.

Why was she doing that to me? That was just not fair!

**The next morning at the Crawford's house**

**Kim's POV:  
**

I woke up the next morning in a horrible mood. I was really glad that my dad had a late shift yesterday, because I didn't want to talk to anyone. I cried the whole night and felt just horrible. My mom had written me. Well, if it wasn't someone who just wanted to trick me. That could also be, but that note still broke me down. I never really heard anything from my mom and now she just wrote me when I was slowly getting a real life. In the time I needed a mom she wasn't there, and I wasn't even sure if I wanted to meet her. She was never there for me. I was always with my dad and Chloe.

I sighed and sat up on my bed while I felt tears in my eyes again.

I looked at the alarm clock and saw that it was already 11 a.m.

11 a.m.?! Oh my god! I overslept!

My alarm wasn't even on! Why wasn't my alarm on?

I never forgot to put it on!

I groaned and just wanted to stand up from my bed as I heard steps upstairs.

The door went open and my dad came in.

''Dad! I overslept!'' I exclaimed confused and shocked.

I never overslept!

My dad chuckled and shook his head, sitting down to me.

He had a cup of hot chocolate in his hand and I looked confused at him.

What was wrong with him?!

''You didn't overslept. I heard you crying yesterday night and saying something about some Jack and that he didn't understand you and that you were totally finished, so I turned off your alarm clock so that you could sleep today. I had the feeling that you needed it and this hot chocolate that I made for you to cheer you up, even though I don't really know what happened.'' He replied.

I looked at him with a little bit of shock, but took the hot chocolate.

Sometimes my dad was really the best.

Wait a second. He also heard as I cried over Jack?

Yes, I was also really finished about the talk with Jack yesterday.

I didn't want to hurt him and I knew that he meant it well, but I didn't know what to do in that moment.

I never was in such a situation and I felt horrible.

''You seem really shocked and confused. Is something wrong?'' Dad asked me concerned.

I quickly school my head at that.

''Just a bit worried because I'm missing at the second week of school.'' I quickly replied.

Well, that actually was my last problem at the moment.

I fought with my best friend because of a letter from my mom that I never expected at all.

''I don't have the feeling that it is only that.'' My dad stated.

I sighed and looked at my already half empty cup with hot chocolate.

I knew that he wanted to know the truth and I couldn't tell him. Not yet.

''Is this Jack your boyfriend? I mean, I don't have anything against you having a boyfriend, but isn't it a bit early to have one?'' My dad added.

I looked at him, a bit stunned.

Well, at least he got the wrong hint and didn't think anything because of my mother...

How was he even supposed to think something like that?

He never saw the note and my mother never wrote something to him or me before since she left, right?

Was I right or not? I hoped so.

''No, dad. He's not my boyfriend. We are- we were best friends and kinda got into a fight.'' I replied and sighed.

And that after Jack gave Lindsay up for me.

I was a horrible best friend.

Jack had to hate me right now and I couldn't blame him at all for that.

''Well, but that boy really has to mean something to you if you cried most of the night over him.'' Dad stated.

I sighed. Yes, Jack meant a lot to me.

Maybe even more than I actually wanted, but that wasn't the point right now.

''Dad, I know that you mean it well, but I have problems with talking about things like this and you know that.'' I told him.

Dad slowly nodded and then sighed.

''I know that you do, but I really want to make this work between us. Kim, we're a family, and I know that I'm working a lot, but I don't want you to feel alone. You don't have to go through this all alone and you should know that.'' He replied.

I sighed and gave him a weak smile, nodding.

''I know that I'm not alone. I just- This is hard for me and you know that, too. It's so weird and I still don't know if we'll stay or not.'' I stated.

My dad sighed as well and shook his head.

Then he stood up and kissed my forehead.

''Well, maybe we don't now yet, but hopefully soon.'' He said to me.

He put his hand out for my empty cup and I gave it to him.

''I know that this will be hard for both of us, but I also know that we can do this together, Kim. We always somehow managed it and I know that we can also manage it this time. We're one person less in the team, but Chloe is not out of the world and we'll always make it work.'' My dad told me, smiling.

I wanted to believe him.

We did always make it work, and I wanted to believe that we would also make it work this time.

''That's true, dad.'' I replied, smiling.

My dad chuckled and nodded at that.

''Well, and if this Jack comes here to apologize for whatever he or you did, he should better watch out when it comes to funny businesses!'' He added.

''Dad!'' I cried, but he already walked out of the room, laughing.

I shook my head at that. Sometimes my dad was so impossible, but he still was the best dad ever.

_Kim, we're a family and I know that I'm working a lot, but I don't want you to feel alone._ That sentence was echoing in my head.

Yes, dad was part of my family, but did I also want to know the other part?

**After school**

**Jack's POV:**

''Dude, calm down, yo. You guys probably just have to talk and huggy-huggy, kissy-kissy, and then everything will be okay again. Kim and you will make up in no time, yo. That girl got the hots for you.'' Jerry told me for the hundredth time that day, and I rolled my eyes for the same amount of times. I didn't believe him. Not one single word. Kim ran out of the dojo crying, we had a fight, and then she didn't come to school today? Something had to had happened, or this whole thing wouldn't make any sense at all. This was creepy and totally confusing to say at least. What was I supposed to do now?

Jerry looked at me with a weird look, and I groaned.

''She was totally finished yesterday and didn't want to tell me why. Of course I'm worried, and for the last time: I didn't break up with Lindsay to get together with Kim!'' I exclaimed to Jerry.

That boy was seriously annoying me.

Jerry rolled his eyes at that at me.

''Well, but everyone thinks that, yo.'' He stated.

I looked at him, shocked and confused.

''What do you mean with everyone thinks that?'' I asked him.

Jerry rolled his eyes again. Why couldn't this guy just come to a point instead of rolling his eyes?

''Well, as Lindsay made you choose, you choose Kim over her even though you guys were together since over 5 months, yo. Everybody already thought that you guys have something going on, but that just made them even more sure in this, yo.'' Jerry replied.

I groaned at that and slammed my locker shut.

''Well, but this is not true!'' I told him.

Jerry shrugged at that and then replied, ''I didn't put this rumor in the school. Kim and you did it yourself, yo.''

I sighed and then shook my head while we were walking in the direction of the entrance.

''I can't believe that this is all just happening. I feel like I am in the wrong movie!'' I exclaimed, mad.

Why was this all happening to me? What did I do so that I deserved that?

''There you are not the only one, yo.'' Jerry replied.

I rolled my eyes at that and sighed.

''You have everything good. You are even hinting on a girlfriend.'' I told him.

Why should he be worried at all? His life was pretty much working awesome right now.

I just had a break up and probably also lost my best friend.

Jerry shrugged at that and shook his head.

''I don't know if I can really call Mika-Chica my girlfriend, yo. Well, even though I'd love to, but...'' He started unsure.

Wow. Jerry unsure because of a girl.

''You should just ask her out. If you are already like that because of her, you have to really like her.'' I said to him.

Jerry looked a bit stunned at me and I looked back with complete seriousness.

''Well, and you should ask Kim out, yo.'' Jerry replied.

I wanted to open my mouth and closed it again.

''You seriously don't get it, do you?'' I asked him.

Why does he keep saying that?!

Jerry shook his head and replied, ''No, Jack. You don't get it, yo.''

I wanted to say something again just as Jerry shook his head again.

Well and then suddenly someone tapped me on the shoulder.

I turned around to see Lindsay standing there.

''Jack. Can we talk?'' She asked me and I looked at her with total confusion.

Why did she want to talk to me? I broke up with her and that for good.

''No offense, but you're one of the last persons that I want to talk to.'' I blurted out.

Lindsay looked at me with shock, and Jerry cried, ''BURN!''

Lindsay shot him a look and he quickly looked down.

''I'll see you later Jack, yo.'' He now added quiet and quickly walked away.

I looked after him until he turned around the corner and then looked to Lindsay, who suddenly looked sorry.

''I do understand that you don't want to talk to me, but I really wanted to apologize.'' Lindsay replied.

I looked at her, a bit shocked.

It barely ever happened that Lindsay wanted to apologize.

''Since when do you apologize?'' I asked her.

I didn't mean to be kind or anything like this. I was still mad at her.

Lindsay sighed and shook her head.

''Since I lost my boyfriend who I really love to a girl that is- Maybe not that bad, like I thought.'' She stated.

I could see that she was totally lying about the second part.

She still hated Kim and I couldn't stand that fact.

''I know that you can still not stand Kim.'' I told her.

Lindsay looked at me in disbelief and I looked serious back.

Lindsay groaned and then said to me, ''Okay, I don't like her! Well, but that only because I'm jealous! I mean, she's your best friend and you were my boyfriend and I didn't want to lose you!''

I was a bit taken back from Lindsay's honesty.

She normally was never that honest and this was pretty crazy.

''What happened to you that made you so honest all of the sudden?'' I asked her.

Lindsay looked even more hurt at that.

''I lost my boyfriend and actually want to have him back.'' She slowly replied.

She did want me back? Well, of course she did or she wouldn't make such a scene, but did I want her back?

As Lindsay saw my look, she groaned.

''Come on, Jack! We're the perfect match! You're the most popular guy in school, I'm the most popular girl... Everything was great until Kim came, and now you're leaving me for her?!'' She asked me in disbelief.

Wow, she would really never get it.

I rolled my eyes at her and shook my head.

''No, I'm leaving you because you just don't understand anything. You made me choose, and I don't need a girlfriend that makes me choose because of every little thing. We're not going to get back together.'' I said to her.

Lindsay looked even more shocked at that and I just looked back with complete seriousness.

I wouldn't take her back.

''You are seriously not taking me back?'' Lindsay finally spat out. I shook my head at that.

''Nope. I don't want you anymore. You had your chance.'' I replied.

Lindsay looked even more shocked at that.

I sighed at that and shook my head.

''If you'll excuse me now, I have to take care of my best friend who didn't come to school today out of some reasons I don't understand.'' I stated, and with that walked away.

Did I maybe just say too much?

No. Lindsay wouldn't do anything, and even if she would, she wouldn't have any success.

I left her for good and I only saw that once more seconds ago.

* * *

**Did Jack say too much and will Lindsay do something?**

**Will Kim try to meet her mom and can Jack help her in any way or will she just block him out again?**

**See that all soon in later chapters! :D**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**Can we please hit the 315 or maybe even 320 reviews? :)**

**Gabrie**


	17. Should I do it?

_**Beta- Read by StylishFashionista. Thank you very much :)**_

* * *

**Hay guys!**

**I'm here with the 17th chapter for you! :D**

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews on the 17th chapter! :)**

**17 Reviews for the fifth chapter! You guys are really the best and I'm so happy about every single one of them! :D**

**How many reviews can we hit with this chapter?**

**I'm excited to see how many and I am so excited to see what you think about this chapter! :D**

**Well, I hope you guys enjoy it and leave a lot of reviews! :D**

******************I already started updating one day early, because I'll barely be online from the 8th August on for the next 6 weeks. Reason why is standing at my life journal (link on profile) at the entry on the top. If you want to know further details, read it!**

**********************************BTW: I finished planning out the story yesterday (as well as every other story except the big A&A project since I couldn't sleep) and it will have a final of 26 chapters. I honestly don't know though if I'll start a new KI story after that :/**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Thank you guys so much for all the reviews on the last chapter! :D Here are my replies! :)**_

_**Miss CrazyyGirl : **Haha, we'll see about what happened. I'm a bit forward with the story and kinda have a bit different idea ;D But thanks for your review anyway! :)_

**_KarateGirl77:_**_ How do you come up with that crazy idea? -sarcasm indeed- Haha we'll see about that. I'm the only one who knows what'll happen after all ;D Thank you really much for the awesome review! :)_

**_starships13 : _**_Thank you really much for the great review and I will! :)_

**_Bonjour10:_**_ She kinda did, didn't she? Haha yeah, Lindsay is dumb, but that is nothing new ;D Thank you for the review! :)_

**_Kickfeaver :_**_ Thank you for the great review and I will! :)_

**_Guest:_**_ Haha you'll see that all soon and thank you really much for the review! I will! :D_

**_EB :_**_ I'm not going to tell you which of those things will happen, but some might be true -nudge- Haha thank you, I'm not the best in KI, even though I already wrote 95 stories in general :D She does need a friend, but will it be Jack? :P Thanks for the great and lovely long review! :D_

**_LoveYouForeverAndMore:_**_ Thank you really much for the awesome review as always, girl! :D Loved it so much! :D_

**_kickinfan321:_**_ Hey. Loved your review. I really loved it. Did I mention that I love it? :P _

**_kickinitwithyou2: _**_Thank you really much for the great review! :D Well, it's Jerry after all :P_

**_UnbreakableWarrior:_**_ Well, the fact that I'm in hospital from 8th August on doesn't bring me in a better mood, but still thanks :) And thank you really much for the awesome review as always! :)_

**_Camela1998:_**_ Thank you really much for the great review and now you'll see what'll happen next! :)_

**_JarrettorForever :_**_ Thank you really much for the amazing review as always! :D_

**_TheMisteryGirl007:_**_ Thank you! I really loved your review! :)_

**_MakeItComeTrue :_**_ You always make your reviews for me sooooo awesome! :D Now comes more! :)_

**_Guest :_**_ I looooooved your review and now comes more! :)_

**_LoveYaAll:_**_ Haha I'm glad that you do even though it drives you nuts :D I will! :)_

* * *

_**Recap from chapter 16**_

_**Jack's POV:**_

_''You are seriously not taking me back?'' Lindsay finally spat out. I shook my head at that._

_''Nope. I don't want you anymore. You had your chance.'' I replied._

_Lindsay looked even more shocked at that._

_I sighed at that and shook my head._

_''If you'll excuse me now, I have to take care of my best friend who didn't come to school today out of some reasons I don't understand.'' I stated, and with that walked away._

_Did I maybe just say too much?_

_No. Lindsay wouldn't do anything, and even if she would, she wouldn't have any success._

_I left her for good and I only saw that once more seconds ago._

* * *

**At the Crawford's house**

**Kim's POV:**

I was sitting on my bed, staring at the note from my mom and at the same time thinking about Jack. I couldn't believe that all of this happened. I didn't want to fight with him and I also didn't want anyone to bring my life even more out of control. That was just not fair. Why couldn't I have a normal life like everybody else and why did my mom have to come back now? She never said one single word to me or wrote anything. My dad said that she left when I wasn't even a year old and now she wrote me that she wanted to meet up with me? I was mad, but at the same time confused about it.

As I was younger I always wanted to meet my mom, know how she really looked and how she would be like.

But I grew up and got a steady life.

Well, as steady as your life could be when you were travelling every year.

It were just dad, Chloe, and I.

Chloe got to know mom since she was older than me, but she always told me that she wasn't crying over her anymore.

She was over it, but could I ever get over someone who I've never met except as I was a baby, but who's still a part of my life in some way?

Well, and the other problem was that she also screwed up the relationship between me and Jack.

She didn't exactly screw it up, but thanks to her note, I got into another fight with him.

What was probably my own fault, but still... It was also hers, right?!

I groaned and threw the note on the floor.

I really liked Jack. I didn't know in which way, but I did, and that note kinda ruined my chance with even being friends with him.

I should've told him the truth, but I couldn't since I wasn't sure about the whole situation myself.

What was I supposed to do with all of this? Should I meet my mom? Should I tell Jack the truth? Could we make up?

Well, I did definitely want to make up with him, but I wasn't sure if I could tell him the truth.

I wasn't even sure if I really wanted to believe the truth.

This was really hard for me, and I didn't know what to do to be honest.

Why was this all so freaking complicated for me?

Couldn't it be just at least a little bit easier for me to not make me want to pull my hair out?

''Kim! Some Jack is there for you!'' My dad cried from downstairs.

Seriously? Talking about giving some time to think.

''I don't want to talk!'' I cried back downstairs.

I really didn't want to yet. I need more time to figure out what I want.

''Well, too bad, because I'm here to apologize.'' Jack suddenly replied.

I turned around shocked to see him standing at the doorway.

''Ever heard of knocking or waiting until the person you're here for tells you to come in?'' I asked him.

I actually was glad to see him, but he wasn't making it easier to be mad at him.

Why did he has to be so sweet to me? Why couldn't he just hate me?

''Well, your dad let me in.'' Jack stated and walked further into the room.

I rolled my eyes. Of course dad let him in.

He thought that there was something going on.

He was my dad. Of course he thought that.

''Of course he did.'' I replied.

Jack chuckled at that and shrugged.

But then he looked at me again with concern and sat down next to me.

''Kim, I'm not here to make jokes with you about your dad. I'm here because I'm concerned about you and I am really sorry for what I did. I shouldn't have pushed you like that. A best friend wouldn't do that.'' He told me honest and looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

Seriously? He brought that out now after not even giving me time for real to think?

That was not fair.

''Why did you push me then?'' I now asked him.

I wouldn't give up that easily.

I knew that I shouldn't even be that close to Jack, and yet I still was.

I brought myself in this dilemma and didn't know how to get out, but I wanted to know if Jack really meant it.

Why was I even talking to him about this? I shouldn't even talk to him about this.

''Because I wanted to know what is wrong with you and I thought that the best friend card would help, which was a totally stupid idea. I know that you have a hard time talking about your feelings, and I really should've accepted that instead of pushing you to tell me your problem.'' Jack replied.

He was so cute when he was all flustered and sorry, but I still didn't know what to say.

Should I fall under his spell again or go back in to my shell?

''Will you push me again when I forgive you?'' I asked him.

Jack looked in disbelief at me and quickly shook his head at that.

''Of course not, Kim! If you give me a second chance to be your best friend I'll try to never do that again! Would you please forgive me?'' Jack pleaded.

Gosh. Why was he looking at me like that?

That idea sounded so wrong, but I really wanted to say yes and I knew it.

I wanted to just forgive him and be friends with him again.

''I don't know Jack. I don't have the feeling that this is a good idea.'' I choked out after a while.

Jack looked at me with shock and I sighed.

I hated to do this, but I had to.

''Jack, the thing is that-'' I started, but then I suddenly felt another pair of lips on mine.

Oh my god! Jack was kissing me!

**Jack's POV:**

''Jack, the thing is that-'' She started, but I just cut her off with putting my lips on hers. Kim gasped, but kissed back; I was shocked as well. The kiss felt totally amazing, but I was really shocked that I just did that. Why did I just kiss her? The kiss was so- Wow. My body was on fire from it and I even tried to depend on it. Kim even replied eagerly. What was happening right now? Why did something that was actually so wrong felt so good? I didn't get it, but I also didn't really want to end it. Kim didn't seem to want to end it either and I didn't mind at all to be honest.

Kim and I broke apart after 30 seconds and looked at each other with shock.

But then I smiled at her widely. This was just- wow.

I couldn't believe what just happened, but it was totally amazing.

''Wow.'' I breathed out.

Kim didn't chuckle or anything and just looked at me with shock.

''Kim?'' I asked her, confused.

Kim shook her head and I looked even more confused at her.

''You should better go.'' She told me.

I looked totally confused and in disbelief at her.

''What are you talking about? We just kissed?!'' I asked her, shocked.

Kim shook her head, but then sighed.

''Yeah, exactly because of that. This is not right, Jack.'' She said to me.

My mouth fell open, but I didn't know what to say.

''Why?'' I just finally got out.

Kim shook her head and then replied, ''I can't tell you. I'm sorry Jack. I- I- Please go.''

I didn't know what to say, but then stood up.

If I knew one thing about Kim, then it was that it would get only worse if I would stay.

''We have to talk about this, Kim.'' I told her, but then walked out.

I swallowed hard as I was out of her room.

Why did that just happen?

I really wanted to talk with Kim about that kiss.

It was amazing and I was– I never felt something like this with Lindsay and wow.

I didn't know what I should do.

Well, but my feelings were going in an overdrive.

Did I really like Kim like that? Was that kiss out of the heat of the moment or totally real?

I didn't know what to do right now.

I sighed and looked at my phone as I walked out of the house. Luckily Kim's dad was in the kitchen.

Who could I call?

I needed some advice or help or just someone to talk.

Jerry was away, probably on a date with Mika again.

Same with Milton and Julie. Eddie... No. Grace? Never.

Maybe Rudy was there... I sighed and texted Rudy.

_Are you at the dojo? I need someone to talk. It's important._

I swallowed as I already started walking to the Dojo.

I just really hoped that he was there.

I needed some help and didn't know where to go right now.

3 minutes later Rudy's reply already came.

_I'll be there in my office. Come whenever you can._

I sighed in relief and walked quicker at that.

At least one person I could talk to.

Well, the others would also jump out of their seats if I asked them about a problem with Kim, but Rudy probably was the safest after all.

I needed to talk to someone about this.

I didn't know what to feel or what to think and this was totally freaking me out to say at least!

''There you are Jack. Come in.'' Rudy told me, standing in front of the dojo.

I nodded and sighed, following him inside.

Maybe it was a bad idea to talk here.

I didn't even know where to start.

''Thanks for letting me come even though we don't have practice and you probably have something better to do.'' I said to him.

Rudy shrugged and then replied, ''Actually, I don't, to be honest. Pretty boring d- But that's not the point. What did happen?''

I couldn't help, but roll my eyes at that, but then sighed.

''Kim and I kissed.'' I stated.

Rudy's eyes went wide at that.

''You guys kissed?'' He asked, shocked.

I looked a bit confused at that.

''Didn't you guys expect that to happen like the whole time?'' I replied, questioning.

Rudy shrugged at that and slowly nodded.

''More or less. I wouldn't have thought that it would happen that quick, but why is that a bad thing?'' He asked me.

I swallowed hard at that and at first didn't reply.

Kim rejected me already before I could say anything.

That was the bad thing about it and nothing else.

She didn't even give me the chance to talk with her about this.

''After the kiss Kim told me that I should go and didn't even want to talk about the kiss! I am so confused! I don't know if I have feelings like that for Kim, but I really loved the kiss and I want to talk to her, but she sent me away!'' I exclaimed frustrated.

Rudy shook his head chuckling at that.

I looked at him with confusion in response and Rudy replied, ''Jack, you are in love with Kim. We all saw it since pretty much the day she came in here, and now a kiss just happened, which would've happened anyway. You guys kissed and you felt something during the kiss because you are in love with her.''

I looked at Rudy with shock and didn't know what to say.

It seemed to make sense, but was yet so confusing.

Did I really like Kim like that? I thought so.

The kiss was amazing and I would love to kiss her again, but...

''What am I supposed to do? She doesn't want to talk to me!'' I stated, frustrated.

Rudy rolled his eyes at that and then replied, ''Then try it again until she has to talk to you.''

**At the Crawford's house**

**Kim's POV:**

''We have to talk about this, Kim.'' He told me, but then walked out. I groaned inside. Why did Jack just kiss me and why did I kiss him back?! This was bad. Really bad. I really shouldn't have done that and I knew that. The whole situation was already bad enough and now I kissed Jack! I didn't know about the whole moving thing, I didn't know about my mom, I had troubles with Jack already before, and now that! That kiss only made things worse and I didn't know what I was supposed to do now! Jack wanted to talk about the kiss, but I didn't really know if I wanted to talk about it. I probably should though.

I groaned at the thought and let myself fall on my bed with my back.

Why was this so freaking complicated and why did this have to happen to me?!

Wow. I was kinda asking myself that a lot at the moment.

But I was right with what I was asking myself.

I already had a hard time and now that.

What was I supposed to do right now?

I knew that I shouldn't have let Jack go like that, but I really didn't know what to do and it was better for him to go in that moment, right?

I sighed and looked down at my hands.

I didn't know if it was better since I never let a boy that close to me and now we had that amazing kiss and-

My phone vibrated and I suddenly got a text from Grace.

_Hey Kim :) Where were you at school today? Sorry for asking so late. I had cheerleading and everything, but I was really concerned about you... Are you just sick or did something happen? I saw Jack walking pretty depressed out of school after a talk with Lindsay I think..._

My eyes went a bit wide at the SMS.

Jack had a talk with Lindsay again and came then to me?

What happened this time and why did Lindsay and Jack talk again?

I couldn't stand Lindsay and I really didn't want her to make it even worse than it already was.

But did Jack really just come here because of Lindsay?

He rejected her because of me and now kissed me today...

Did he do it because he was in love with me?

I wouldn't mind to be honest, but it was bad since... ARGH!

I didn't know what to think about all of this, but I wanted to know more!

Suddenly my phone vibrated and I got another text from Grace.

_Kim, I know that you don't really like to talk about your problems, but please just tell me why you stayed at home... Just one word or something like this. We're concerned!_

I sighed at that.

I knew that Grace just meant it well, and I would be a horrible person if I didn't text back at all.

I sighed and then did exactly that.

_It has to do with a lot of things, and yes, one of them is Jack._

I wouldn't tell her about my mom or about anything more.

I couldn't tell anyone. I didn't want to tell anyone, since I didn't know what to do myself anyway.

I sighed and suddenly my phone vibrated again.

But this time it wasn't Grace; Chloe called.

I looked a bit stunned at my phone, but quickly picked up.

''Chloe?'' I asked at the other line.

Not that I wasn't happy that she called, but I was surprised.

''Hey Kimmy. How are you little sis?'' She greeted me cheerfully.

I sighed. At least one of us was happy.

Well, I couldn't blame her for being happy.

Not everyone had bad luck like me the whole time.

Even though I really wanted to know why she was so happy. ''I'm awful and you?'' I replied sadly.

I mentally saw Chloe raising her eyebrows at that and looking concerned.

''Why? What happened?'' She asked me, confused and concerned.

I swallowed hard at that and thought about what just happened.

''I honestly don't know where to start...'' I replied honestly.

I really didn't know where to start and what to say.

Should I also tell her the thing with mom and should I tell her the thing with Jack?

''Well, then start wherever you want. I have time for like a hour, and I can also make it longer, if it's as important as I think it is.'' Chloe told me.

I sighed and still didn't know what exactly to tell.

There was so much to say, but I didn't know what all to say and what to better leave out.

''Kim? You still there?'' Chloe asked me.

I sighed and swallowed hard.

''I got a note from mom.'' I just blurted out.

Chloe gasped in shock and I sighed.

Maybe I shouldn't have started with this, but I didn't know with what else to start.

''You got a note from mom?!'' Chloe asked shocked.

I nodded in as if she could see me.

''Yes. I got one at my locker in the dojo. I don't know how she found out that I am living here now, b-'' I started, but Chloe suddenly cut me off.

''Did you maybe think about that someone just pranked you?'' She asked me.

I looked totally confused and shocked.

I didn't think about that yet to be honest.

''Who should've done it? Nobody here knows about my situation!'' I stated.

Silently I was kinda hoping that it was from mom still.

''Yeah, but maybe someone still knows. I don't know Kim. This seems not real to me. It sounds pretty weird since she never said one word and-'' She started.

''And I shouldn't put my hopes up too high.'' I finished her sentence and groaned.

I knew that Chloe was right, but I really wanted it to be mom.

I didn't know if I should answer on the note, but I knew that I wanted it to be her.

That would at least show that she ever had the idea to talk to me, right?

''I'm sorry, Kim. I gave up the idea of mom coming back too long ago to believe in something like this.'' Chloe told me, guilty.

I actually also gave it up until that note, but now I put some hopes up again and they were just crushing down again.

Chloe sighed at the other line and then asked, ''Is there something else you wanted to tell me?''

I shook my head again even though she still couldn't see me and that was a big fat lie.

''No. That was everything. I have to go. Bye.'' I replied shortly and then hung off.

I didn't want to talk to my sister anymore.

I knew that she didn't say it to hurt me, but it did hurt.

I wanted it to be mom, yet I didn't want to talk to her.

I knew that it would be better to think like Chloe, but it was hard for me.

I couldn't do that and I had one other problem as well.

What was I supposed to do with Jack and the kiss?

* * *

**Yes. What is Kim supposed to do now after this suprising kiss? :D  
**

**Is Chloe right and was it just some prank with the note from her mom?**

**What'll happen next?**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**Can we please hit the 330 or maybe even 340 reviews with this chapter? :)**

**Gabrie**


	18. Not Really Sorry

**Hay guys!**

**I'm here with the 18th chapter for you! :D**

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews on the 17th chapter! :)**

**23 Reviews for the lst chapter! You guys are really the best and I'm so happy about every single one of them! :D**

**How many reviews can we hit with this chapter?**

**I can't tell you guys how happy I am with this story :)**

**Well, I hope you guys enjoy it and leave a lot of reviews! :D**

**I can't believe that I'll probably have to leave you almost without updates for 6 weeks from the 8th on (entry on the top of my life journal) even though my healthy is more important after all, but I am going to miss you! :/**

**Well, but there will be still one more chapter before I go and I'll try to update here and then in the hospital if I can! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Thank you guys so much again for the reviews! Here are my replies! :D**_

_**kickinitwithyou2: **Haha yeah something like that. Boom? Thanks for the review! :D_

**_Lina:_**_ YES! A KISS! LOVED YOUR REVIEW! :D Thanks for the awesome review and I will! :)_

**_Bonjour10:_**_ Haha, believe me. It always gets worse. Haha yeah , a lot more to come! ;D Shouldn't he? Thanks for the review! :D_

**_starships13 : _**_We'll see about what'll happen soon ;D Thanks for the great review! I loved it and I will! :D__  
_

**_Camela1998:_**_ Oh my god. Now comes the new chapter :D Thanks for the review and for the amazing compliment! :)_

**_UnbreakableWarrior :_**_ WOW WOW WOW WOW your review was awesome . That's what I'm here for ;D Thank you really much for the amaing review! :)_

**_Guest :_**_ Loved your review! Maybe she will, maybe she won't ;D I will! :)_

**_kickinfan321 :_**_ AHHHHH! I LOVE YOUR REVIEW! AWWW THANK YOU REALLY MUCH! :D Ahhh thank you really much I'm glad that you think so :) Haha yes, big KICK moment and no, it happened now :D No problem. You didn't bore me at all and thanks for the review! :)_

**_Kickfeaver : _**_Thanks for the great review and I will! :)_

**_kickinitlover08:_**_ Thank you really much for the great review! :D_

**_Miss CrazyyGirl:_**_ I will and thank you so much! :)_

**_LoveYouForeverAndMore:_**_ Thank you really much for the really amazing review and I will! :)_

**_KarateGirl77 :_**_ Thanks for the review! Maybe she will, maybe she won't :P _

**_karategirlx:_**_ THANKS FOR THE SWAWSOME REVIEW! THERE WAS A KISS, WHAT DO YOU WANT MORE? :P _

_**KickLeoliviaAusllyRauraBrase :** __Yay! Thanks for the great review! :) Maybe she will ;D I'm glad that it did. That's why I wrote it ;D Yes, he did and I will! :)_

**_StylishFashionista :_**_ Thank you for the great review! :)_

**_EB: _**_Yes, and yes :D Now you'll see it and thanks for the review! :)_

**_Funnxxtimexx: _**_I really liked your review and I will! :)_

**_MakeItComeTrue:_**_ I sooooo loved your review and now comes more, girl! :D_

**_LoveYaAll:_**_ Yes, so much drama and thanks for the awesome review! :D Now comes more and I am flattered and happy that you do! :D_

**_allisselove:_**_ Whew, yes you did :D Thank you so much my cutie nerd :* Haha yes and I will! :D_

**_TheMisteryGirl007:_**_ Loved your review as always and I will! :D_

**_HayBriannnee:_**_ Now you'll see what happens next and thank you really much for the review! I will! :)_

* * *

_**Recap from chapter 17**_

_**Kim's POV:**_

_Chloe sighed at the other line and then asked, ''Is there something else you wanted to tell me?''_

_I shook my head again even though she still couldn't see me and that was a big fat lie._

_''No. That was everything. I have to go. Bye.'' I replied shortly and then hung off._

_I didn't want to talk to my sister anymore._

_I knew that she didn't say it to hurt me, but it did hurt._

_I wanted it to be mom, yet I didn't want to talk to her._

_I knew that it would be better to think like Chloe, but it was hard for me._

_I couldn't do that and I had one other problem as well._

_What was I supposed to do with Jack and the kiss?_

* * *

**The next day at school**

**Kim's POV:**

I was just coming into school the next day, being totally finished. Too many people already knew too much about Jack and me. This already went way to far and to not let anyone get more suspicious I decided to not take the offer of my dad to stay at home and go to school today. I couldn't miss again, because of something like this. I wasn't sick, had a reputation to hold and I also didn't want to seem weak. Kim Crawford wasn't weak and especially not because of a boy. I was strong and I knew that I could do this, right? Not because of Jack. Not because of anybody and esepcially not because of Jack.

I sighed and opened my locker, checking my outfit in the mirror.

I was wearing a white and navy blue dress, white ballerinas, a blue bag, my charm bracelet, silver earrings, some make up and my hair was in waves. **(AN: Link on profile)**

For the fact that I woke up late, since my dad put my alarm clock off and I had to eat something to survive the day with all of this.

This with an empty stomach would be even worse than it already was.

Well, and dad wouldn't let me out, before I didn't at least eat a little bit.

I sighed and tried to get on other thoughts. We had our first maths test today.

I actually learned even though I probably already forgot everything, since I was so finished.

Why did all of this happen to me? Again I was drowning in self pity.

Why was I doing this? I shouldn't be like this.

I was strong and I knew that. I just had to calm down and get over Jack.

Maybe the idea of being best friends after the kiss wasn't good anymore anyway.

It may would've worked , if my mom wouldn't have come into the picture and I wouldn't have noticed how messes up my life still was.

Too messed up to have a boyfriend or a so close friend of the opposite gender.

''Hey Kim!'' Mika suddenly greeted me from behind.

I turned around and sighed.

She was smiling at me , while Jerry was just walking away from us.

She was wearing a blue print peplum top with white jeans, a blue bag, white heels, a silver necklace, some make up and her hair was in curls. **(AN: Link on profile)**

''Hey Mika.'' I simply replied and turned back to my locker.

Mika sighed and stood now in front of me.

''Kim, I know that something happened between Jack and you yesterday. Jerry told me.'' She said to me.

I closed my locker and looked at Mika in disbelief.

''Jack told Jerry?!'' I asked mad.

This was something between the two of us. Mika shook her head.

''Not exactly, but as the two were walking to school today Jack was whispering your name...'' She slowly replied.

I looked shocked at her. Jack was still thinking about the whole thing?

Well, it kinda only happened yesterday, but...

''Who told you that I would tell you what happened?'' I now asked, crossing my arms.

''Because this is about all of us, Kim. This hurts the whole gang and we want to help you guys. Something had to have happened, if you're in a mood like this.'' Grace replied, coming up to Mika and me.

She was wearing a flower printed playsuit with black pumps, a black bag, a silver necklace, some make up and her hair was in waves. **(AN: Link on profile)**

I rolled my eyes at that , but then sighed.

''I don't really want to talk about this.'' I stated.

I took one of my notebooks out of my locker and quickly put the note from my mom in it.

''Why? We want to help.'' Mika pleaded.

Sadly I knew that they were totally honest.

''I know that, but this is something between Jack and me. Well, as soon as I'm willing to talk to him again.'' I replied.

Mika and Grace looked even more confused at that.

I knew that they just mean it good, but I couldn't talk right now.

I didn't want to talk at all anymore. After the kiss with Jack and the note from my mom...

This was all too much for me and I shouldn't even have started with this.

I did probably have feelings for Jack and it was totally freaking me out to say at least.

''Kim, we know that this is hard for you, but we're not trying to hurt you. We don't even know what happened and couldn't hurt you, if we wanted to.'' Grace now added and Mika nodded.

I sighed and shook my head, clutching my notebook to my chest.

''I know, but I just can't.'' I said to them.

Mika and Grace wanted to open their mouths to say something as I quickly added, ''I have to go to my first lesson. I see you guys around.''

With that I quickly walked away, trying to avoid any other talks.

I knew that they all just meant it good and I felt even more horrible now.

Why couldn't this be so much easier and- Suddenly I bumped in to someone.

''Watch where you're going, blondie!'' An all to familiar vocie cried.

I looked confused up to see Lindsay standing already there.

I was looking guilty at her.

''I'm sorry.'' I stated.

Wait a second. Why was I apologizing to that brat? I couldn't stand her.

''No , you're not , but I'm sorry to even have looked at you and now get out of my way.'' Lindsay told me.

I didn't stood up, still trying to get my notebook and my other things again.

Lindsay raised an eyebrow at the notebook and then asked, ''What's that?''

I glared at her, stood up and replied, ''None of your business. Bye.''

With that I quickly walked away from Lindsay.

I really couldn't stand this girl.

She was such a brat and I was glad, yet confused that Jack broke up with her, because of me.

Well, he kissed me... Was it really because he had feelings for me or not?

Did he just need a good reason to break up with her?

**Lindsay's POV:**

She glared at me, stood up and then replied, ''None of your business. Bye.'' With that Blondie walked away from me and I looked in disbelief after her. What was that?! How could that stupid girl think that she could just bump into me after what she did to me and walk away? I was still looking for a good payback to her after what she did to me. She shouldn't have went into mine or Jack's life. She brought this upon herself and she would totally regret it when I was done with her. More than she could ever imagine and she would just have to wait and see. That girl wouldn't ruin my life. Never ever again.

Well, but what was this notebook clutched to her chest?

Was there something interesting in it?

I looked on the floor. She took it with her, but- Aha!

There was a note. I was pretty sure that it fell out of her book as she stood up and just walked away.

Blondie wouldn't just get away with her behavior like that.

I put the note up and smiled evil.

''You are going to go down.'' I whispered.

''Who is going to go down?'' Someone suddenly asked from behind.

I turned around to see Jack standing there.

I gave him a flirty smile and quickly replied, ''No one.''

Jack raised an eyebrow at me. He looked pretty stressed, but still so good.

He should still be mine and not Blondie's.

''Are you sure? What's that in your hand?'' Jack asked me.

Oh gosh. Couldn't he just leave me alone?

When I didn't need it he was annoying me.

''Nothing. I have to go. I see you later.'' I replied and kissed his cheek.

With that I wanted to walk away, but he grabbed my arm and turned me around.

In every other situation I'd probably have loved that, but right now I just wanted to know what was on this note and Jack was not leaving me alone.

''Baby, you should stop stressing yourself out so much, because of other people.'' I told him, sweetly.

Jack rolled his eyes at that and put his arm away.

''I'm not your baby, but this is Kim's note, isn't it?'' He asked me, mad.

I looked in disbelief at him. How did he know?

''No, it isn't. Can't I also have notes? Your blondie dumped into me and nothing more. She should better get some glasses and you should finally see what's good for you.'' I now snapped.

I was mad about the fact that he still acted around me like that. He was mine!

Jack rolled his eyes at that and then told me, ''Oh, believe me. I do know what's good for me, but you shouldn't put your nose in things that are none of your business.''

I rolled my eyes and then stated, ''This is something of my business, because it is my note. From my new boyfriend. Bye.''

With that I quickly walked away and this time Jack didn't follow me. Nailed it.

That boy was trying to find out too much for his own good.

Well, and I would know now more than Kim or Jack or anyone else wanted and I loved it.

I grinned wide at that thought and quickly wrote Donna a SMS:

_Meet me at my locker. I think that I found something interesting to get Blondie down and I do need your help! See ya in 5 and you'll better come!_

With that I quickly walked to my locker.

I had to get some more things out anyway and this note could be gold for me.

As soon as I arrived at my locker, I quickly straightened my clothes and put my best victory smile on.

Donna shouldn't see that I was as excited as a little girl about what I just found.

Well, she was my best friend. I had to wait for her to open the note.

I sighed and looked around. Donna still had one minute.

She should better hurry up or I would forget the best friends thing really quick.

''Hey Lindsay! You wrote me?'' Said person suddenly greeted me from behind.

I turned around to her, grinning wide.

''Yes, I did and I have awesome news.'' I replied , grinning even wider.

Donna looked confused at me and I added, ''But more importantly: I made Jack jealous! You should've seen his face as I did as if I would've had a new boyfriend!''

Donna's eyes went wide and she squealed, ''Awesome!''

Well, I didn't really see his face, but I knew that he was jealous.

He just had to be. He couldn't be over me, right?

I was too good for that.

Donna then asked me, ''Well, and what is the other thing?!''

I smiled evily and then hold the note up.

''This. I bumped into blondie and this fell out of her notebook. She clutched it to her chest as if her life depended on it. I have the feeling that this is a huge secret from her.'' I replied.

I was hoping that it was.

That fall almost ruined my nails and Jack almost caught me.

Donna looked confused and I added, ''I didn't open it yet, because I waited for you, but we have to find out what is in that note!''

Then she slowly nodded and grinned.

''Well, then. Open it!'' She cried.

I nodded and quickly unfold the paper.

What would stand there? A big secret from Blondie? Something really dirty?

As soon as I unfold the paper my eyes went wide. That couldn't be true.

''Lindsay? What is it? Why are you looking like that? Is she a vampire? What is standing there?'' Donna asked me confused.

''Nothing of that.'' I simply stated and looked still at the list.

All of this... For nothing! I couldn't believe it.

You want to know what stood on the list? That:

_Grocery shopping list for my dad:_

_Eggs (2x packs)_

_Milk_

_Chocolate_

_Bread_

_Cheese_

_Tomatoes_

_Patotoes_

_Sugar_

_Ice cream_

**With Mika and Grace after school**

**Mika's POV:**

''I can't believe that Kim doesn't want to tell us anything!'' Grace exclaimed at least for the millionth time this day now. She was still mad that Kim didn't tell us anything. I was disappointed as well, but Grace... She was totally furious. I meant it was not nice from Kim, but maybe she really just needed some time. Even though I also really wanted to know what exactly happened between Jack and her. Both seemed to be really finished and there had to be something gone wrong. What was it and why didn't one of them spill the beans? We just wanted to help and they pushed us away what really wasn't nice.

''I mean yesterday she wrote me a SMS that it was because of Jack and a lot of other things... I wrote her the SMS , because I am freaking concerned and that is all I get as an answer?!'' Grace now added.

Yep, that really wasn't nice from Kim, but I also had no idea what to do.

Was being totally furious really a solution or only making things worse than they already were?

Was that even possible right now?

''Grace, I know how you feel, but I don't really think that it'll make a difference, if we go on and off about this. We might need a plan how to find out more, but not like that.'' I now stated.

I did want to find it out, but a plan really seemed like something not senseless.

In that state Kim and Jack won't tell anything and we both knew that.

''Oh yeah? What for a plan? The two wouldn't even tell something if it depended on the world going down!'' Grace exclaimed.

Okay, now she was really overreacting.

''They don't always tell much, but if we find out how to convince them to do it different, we might have a chance.'' I said to her.

Grace rolled her eyes at that and shook her head.

''I hardly doubt that. The two are totally stubborn.'' She told me.

Yes, they were, but Grace wasn't acting better.

''What did you say?!'' Grace asked me in disbelief.

Oups. Did I really say that out loud?

''Yes, you did and I'm not acting stubborn!'' Grace cried.

I sighed and looked guilty at her.

''I'm sorry Grace, okay? I know how you feel, but we can't do anything right now. We have to wait!'' I now said.

Okay, I was changing my mind like every other second, but I didn't know what to do right now.

Grace groaned and threw her hands up in the air.

''All of this is just so impossible! I feel like I am in the wrong movie!'' She exclaimed.

I sighed at that and replied, ''There we are two Grace, but we can't do anything at the moment like I said.''

Grace crossed her arms and I rolled my eyes at that.

''Make that three Mika- Chica. I also don't get anthing anymore.'' Jerry suddenly added behind me.

I spun around, while Grace rolled her eyes.

''I forgot. You have something else to worry about.'' She now stated.

Jerry and I both blushed at that and she crossed her arms.

That would be actually the moment where the best friend leaves to let you alone with the boy, wouldn't it be?

Where were Graces manners after all?

''That is not true. We both also care about Kim and Jack.'' I stated , trying to convince Grace.

I really did care about the two.

''We just also have some other issues.'' I added and took a quick glance at Jerry.

Please, Grace. Leave us alone for a while.

Grace rolled her eyes and then replied, ''Whatever. I'm going. I see you guys later.''

With that she walked away and I sighed relieved inside.

As soon as she was away Jerry completely turned around to me.

''Grace is also freaking out, yo.'' He stated.

I playfully rolled my eyes, but then nodded. Jerry was so cute after all.

You wanted to know what was going on between us?

Well, we weren't exactly together yet, but we did spend a lot of time together and I didn't mind at all.

Even though it was kinda bitter at the moment, because we also had to take care of two broken hearts of Jack and Kim.

''Do you have any idea what else is wrong with Jack? I mean it is about Kim, but did you hear more?'' I now asked Jerry.

As much as I also wanted to talk about something else, I was as curious as Grace.

Something bad had to have happened, if they both were like this.

Jerry shook his head at that.

''No. Jack didn't tell me anything at all, yo!'' He exclaimed frustrated.

I sighed at that and nodded. If Jack didn't tell Jerry, this had to be big.

''We have to find out what's wrong with the two. It can't go on like this.'' I stated.

Jerry eagerly nodded at that.

''I know, right? I mean all of this has no swag, yo!'' He cried.

I almost laughed at his comment, but the sitution was actually pretty serious.

''You even let the most serious things sound silly.'' I said to him.

Jerry grinned at that and put an arm around me what made me blush.

''Well, that's why I'm here. I want to make you smile, yo.'' He replied.

I blushed even deeper at that and he started to lead me out of the school.

''And make you blush as well.'' He added.

Gosh. Since when did Jerry started to be so sweet, yet so funny with his acting and still so Jerry?

''Well, you really have success with that.'' I stated and Jerry chuckled again.

''That's what I wanted to hear, yo. The Jerry Master slayed it as always!'' He exclaimed and I couldn't help, but laugh at that.

Yes, he did.

''But I am still worried about Kim and Jack... Kim was already closed up as he came here, but now she is acting even weirder and more closed up.'' I said.

I wouldn't have thought that that was possible, but it was.

Jerry nodded at that and started to think.

''Jack is not better, yo. The two are seriously acting weird, yo.'' He told me and I nodded.

He could really say that out loud.

''I really want to help them...'' I said to Jerry.

Jerry suddenly stopped and I looked confused at him.

We had just gone out of school and stood now at the entrance.

''I also want to help them, but do you know what else I want to do?'' He asked me.

I looked confused at him and questioned him, ''What?''

Jerry chuckled, leaned down to me and then replied, ''That.''

And with that he leaned completely down and kissed me.

* * *

**Kick and Jika now both kissed :D**

**How is this going to go on and will Kim and Jack make up and can the others help?**

**Will Jack meet her mom and will Lindsay find another way to hurt her?**

**See that all soon! :D**

******I know the thing with the grocery list is old, but good :D**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to leave a review! :D**

**Can we reach the 355- 360 reviews with this chapter? :)**

**Gabrie**


	19. Whatever you want

**Hay guys!**

**I'm here with the last chapter for you before I have to go to the hospital for 6 weeks. (more infos at my life journal. Two entries at the top) :/ I have to go at the 8th August and won't be able to post another chapter until then :/**

**I'm going to freaking miss you, but I'll try to write a bit while it even though I can't promise much updates on any stories to be honest :/**

**Well, this hospital thing will be for my healthy and healthy comes before everything else! I hope you guys are not mad!**

**Thank you guys anyway so much for all of the reviews on the last chapter! :) **

**20 Reviews for the new chapter! You guys are really the best and I'm so happy about every single one of them! :D**

**How many reviews can we hit with this chapter?**

**I'm so glad that the story is taking off so great and it's fun to write it! :D**

**Especially since it's also a bit different to what I normally write in that case :D**

**Well, I hope you guys enjoy it and leave a lot of reviews! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Recap from chapter 18**_

_**Mika's POV:**_

_''Jack is not better, yo. The two are seriously acting weird, yo.'' He told me and I nodded._

_He could really say that out loud._

_''I really want to help them...'' I said to Jerry._

_Jerry suddenly stopped and I looked confused at him._

_We had just gone out of school and stood now at the entrance._

_''I also want to help them, but do you know what else I want to do?'' He asked me._

_I looked confused at him and questioned him, ''What?''_

_Jerry chuckled, leaned down to me and then replied, ''That.''_

_And with that he leaned completely down and kissed me._

* * *

**At Kim's locker**

**Kim's POV:**

I was at my locker after school, being happy that I actually ignored Jack for most of the day. I really couldn't talk to him right now and he also didn't seem to want to talk that much to me. Well, the talk with Lindsay was already bad enough and I kinda lost my grocery shopping list while walking into her... Great. Now I had to call my dad who's probably going to tell me to just come home and forget the groceries what I wasn't going to do for sure. I wouldn't let that slip out of my hands as well. Like I let Jack slip out thanks to my mom. I still didn't know, if I really wanted to meet her.

I looked around in the hallway.

There weren't many people anymore since I took a lot of time to not meet Jack on the way out.

I really didn't want to talk to him right now, but being Jack he'd probably try to talk to me as always.

Well, everytime we had that problem what was already too often for the short time we knew each other.

Gosh. I still had the feeling that I just shouldn't have come that close to him.

I sighed and closed my locker, trying to calm down.

Everything would be okay, right?

Jack wasn't here anymore and I just had to calm down.

I sighed and took a deep breath before starting to walk down the hallway.

One step after the other. I wouldn't need to take long until I was at home.

''Kim!'' Jack suddenly cried from behind.

I flinched at that and started to walk quicker.

I didn't want to talk to him and he should actually know that.

Why was he calling after me?

''Kim!'' Jack shouted again, but I still didn't turn around.

I had to get out of here. Quick.

I didn't want to talk to him and he should just understand this.

Please understand it, Jack.

''Kim! I know that you don't want to talk about the kiss, but there is something else important I have to talk to you about!'' He cried.

I flinched at the mentioning of the kiss and just continued walking, but this time Jack grabbed my arm.

''Jack. Please leave me alone.'' I said to him with tears in my eyes.

''Am I allowed to not leave you alone and tell you something important , if I don't talk about what happened yesterday?'' He asked me soft.

I looked shocked at him in response.

''What are you even talking about?'' I questioned him.

Jack chuckled at that and then replied, ''It's about Lindsay.''

I looked shocked at him. Did he really just use me as an excuse to break up with her?

Did he want to tell me that they were back together?

''What is with Lindsay?'' I asked him.

I hated it, but I wanted to know. I had to know even though I hated it.

''I saw how you guys dumped into each other earlier and I saw how something fell out of your notebook and Lindsay picked it up. It seemed like this note was something important and I actually told her to give it to me, because it belonged to you, but she didn't want to give it to me.'' I looked a bit shocked at that at Jack.

So Lindsay had my grocery list and she thought that it was something important?

Oh my god. That was creepy, yet hilarious.

''Why did Lindsay want to have something important from me?'' I asked confused.

It didn't make much sense. Jack sighed and then looked down.

''I guess that you were right. She can't stand you. As she picked it up she said something like 'You're going to go down.'' He replied.

Now I had to laugh. Haha. There she really got the wrong note.

''Don't worry, Jack. Thanks that you told me, but all she got is a grocery list that I actually needed, but the real note she didn't get and-'' I started, but stopped mid- sentence.

Did I really just say something about another note?

Why couldn't I just be quiet when I had to be quiet?

I groaned inside at that.

''Another note?'' Jack asked confused.

I didn't reply to that and looked away.

I didn't want to meet Jack's look right now after what I spilled.

''Forget it.'' I stated and then looked down.

I saw Jack's stare on me still and I swallowed hard.

Why did I have to talk too much?

I should've just kept my mouth shut and not said anything anymore, but no.

Of course I had to say more. It was me.

What else was I supposed to do and that while talking with Jack who I kissed just yesterday.

''You know what? I'm really going to forget it. This probably really is none of my business and I should accept that you can't talk about it.'' Jack suddenly told me.

Now I looked shocked up into his dreamy brown eyes.

Jack smiled at me and added, ''I already lost you once, because of being so stupid and I do really like you Kim. I honestly don't know in which way, but I don't want to loose you as my best friend. If you have secrets, that's okay, but please don't give up on our friendship.''

I was more and more shocked at what he said. He really meant it and I could see that.

He seemed as confused about all of this as me I did want to forgive him and-

''We're not going to talk about the kiss or this note?'' I asked him.

Jack nodded and then replied, ''Of course. Whatever you wish.''

I sighed and then told him, ''Okay. We're friends again.''

Jack smiled wide at that and sighed relieved.

''Thank you so much Kim!'' He exclaimed.

He seemed like he wanted to say more, but I quickly replied, ''No problem, but we should really go to the dojo. Practice starts any minute and we're already going to be late.''

**Outside of school**

**Jerry's POV:**

''That.'' I replied and then leaned completely down to kiss her. Mika gasped, but immediately kissed back and I screamed inside of Victory. Jerry got his Mika- Chica! I normally never was that excited about girls, but thanks to Mika that kind of changed now. She was different than the other girls, better in my eyes and she really was kissing me back, while my whole body was on fire from one freaking kiss! This was so swawsome , yo! I could do this all day. Kissing her and being with her even though we also have to help Jack and Kim, but this moment... In that moment I only cared about my Mika- Chica.

After 2 minutes we broke apart out of breath, smiling at each other.

Mika looked shocked at me, but happy and I looked grinning back.

I really did it. I kissed her!

It felt so amazing to kiss her and I really did it! This was liked the best day in my life right now!

It couldn't get any better, yo! Or maybe it could?

''Wow.'' Mika simply stated and I chuckled at that.

''You can say that out loud, yo.'' I replied to her.

Mika rolled her eyes at that and punched my shoulder.

''Ouch!'' I cried , but Mika just chuckled.

''You are cute, yet ridiculous.'' She told me.

I grinned at that and replied, ''Oh, come on. You love it, yo.''

Mika blushed at that and I knew that I was right.

She wouldn't act like this, if I wasn't right, yo.

''Maybe.'' Mika now told me and I laughed at that.

That earned another punch in the shoulder.

''Ouch!'' I cried again and looked hurt at her.

Mika just chuckled again at that and I pouted.

''That's not how you should treat your boyfriend, yo.'' I stated hurt.

Mika's eyes went wide at that and I also just realized what I said.

''I mean- only if you want to of course, yo?'' I quickly added more as a question to Mika.

She still looked shocked at me , but then smiled wide.

Okay, now she was pretty much confusing me, yo.

Why was she first shocked and then- Oh.

''So you are my girlfriend, yo!'' I exclaimed happy and wanted to lean down to kiss her again, but Mika stoppped me with two fingers on my lips.

I pouted and she chuckled.

''You didn't ask me officially yet.'' She stated.

I groaned at that and wanted to open my mouth as she added, ''With no yo's or Mika- Chica's.''

Seriously? What you didn''t all do for the girl you love, yo.

I took a deep breath and then looked into Mika's eyes.

She looked back and waited for me to say something.

You could do that Jerry, yo.

I took another deep breath and then told Mika, ''Mika, I do really like you and I did since a while. You're a great and beautiful girl and I really want you to be my girlfriend. I know that there are a lot of other things going on in our lifes, but would you please say yes to be my girlfriend?''

Wow. No yo and no Mika- Chica. I was good.

Mika also seemed a bit shocked that I really managed it , but then smiled wide.

''I'd love to be your girlfriend, Jerry.'' She replied and then just put a hand on my neck and kissed me. Hard.

I smiled happy, put my hands around her waist and kissed her back.

This was like the best day ever! Okay I already said that, but it was true!

My whole body was on fire from the kiss and I already wanted to depend it as Mika suddenly broke apart.

She looked worried and I looked confused at her.

''Is something wrong, yo that you're my Mika- Chica now?'' I asked.

Mika rolled her eyes at that and punched my shoulder, but then shook her head.

''No, it's just... I'm still worried about Kim and Jack...'' She now replied.

Really, yo? We just came together and she was worrying again about them?

Okay I was also still worried, but...

''They're not talking about this at the moment, yo. We can't do much right now.'' I said to her, trying to convince her.

I really didn't want this moment to be ruined. I wanted to have a great moment, yo.

''We can't do anything for the fact that they won't realize their feelings to each other, yo.'' I added with a slight chuckle.

Mika didn't seem happy though.

''I have the feeling that this isn't only about love. Kim said to Grace that Jack is not the only reason why she is so finished. There seems to be more.'' Mika stated.

I looked a bit confused at that.

''What should there be more, yo? Her and Jack's biggest problem is that they don't open their eyes.'' I replied.

Mika rolled her eyes at that and I looked hurt at her.

Kim and Jack were good friends of mine, but I didn't want them to be Mika's and my first date after coming together, yo.

''Jerry, be more sensitive! Of course they are in denial! Jack just broke up with Lindsay and Kim has other things going on!'' Mika exclaimed.

I hold my hands up in defense at that.

''I'm sorry , yo! I have as less a clue of what's going on as you! I'm confused as well and I do want to help my best friend, but I also want to go on a date wit you, yo!'' I exclaimed.

Mika looked shocked at me and my eyes went once again wide.

What was I blurting out here the whole time, yo?

Mika still looked shocked, but then blushed.

She didn't seem to think that bad of the idea with the date, yo.

I swallowed hard and then asked her, ''Okay, how about a date first and then we'll figure out the thing with Jack and Kim, yo?''

I really hoped that she would say yes. I wanted that date.

Mika seemed to think about it, but then chuckled and linked her arm with mine.

''Sounds good to me, yo.'' She replied.

**At the Dojo**

**Rudy's POV:**

''Where are Jack and Kim?'' I asked, coming out of my office. Jerry wrote me a SMS that he had a date, but I haven't heard anything from the other two. They were acting strange since that talk outside the Dojo anyway and Jack told me that he might like Kim and I told him to talk to her, but where were they? Only Eddie and Milton were here and that wasn't even the half of my students. I didn't want to put them under pressure, but this should be important to them, right? I was their sensei and expected them to be here for practice and they weren't! Where were they without telling that they wouldn't come?

Okay, I was probably a bit overreacting, but-

''I have no idea. Jack said he had to do something after school and I barely saw Kim today.'' Milton suddenly replied to me.

I sighed at that and shook my head. Young love was so confusing and silly.

''Yeah. None of them said something to us about not coming.'' Eddie added.

This was just getting stranger and stranger by every minute.

Jack was never missing without a good reason and now he was.

Did Kim broke his heart and he didn't want to come to practice because of that?

''Great. Well, you guys can start sparring. I hope they'll come soon.'' I quickly stated to Eddie and Milton.

The two nodded and did what I told them.

After like 2 minutes Milton surprisingly was on the mats and then looked to me.

''Do you know what's going on between Kim and Jack?'' He asked me.

I flinched a bit at that. I didn't have the feeling that Jack wanted anyone to know.

I shrugged at that and replied, ''I know as much as you guys, believe me. I just hope that the two are coming today to the practice or at least have a good reason why they don't come.''

Eddie and Milton nodded at that and just wanted to reply something as the door to the dojo went open again.

''Sorry for the delay. We had to clear something up.'' Jack said, coming in with Kim.

We others looked at each other a bit stunned.

''Are you guys okay?'' Milton asked.

Jack and Kim looked confused at us.

''Yeah, we're fine. Why?'' Kim replied.

Didn't they fight or at least not talk to each other?

What was happening here right now?

''Didn't you guys fight?'' Eddie questioned them now.

Jack and Kim both shook their head.

''It was just a little argument. Everything is fine now and we're here. Sorry for the delay again.'' Jack replied and then looked at me for help.

I really also wanted to know more, but I could see that the two didn't want to tell anything.

''Well, if you don't have anything to tell...'' I stated and Kim suddenly groaned.

What was wrong with her now?!

''No, we don't have anything to tell. Jack and I are not together, the world didn't crush down. We just had to clear something up and came 20 minutes to late. Could you guys please talk about something else now? This is really annoying and I came here to practice karate and not feel like at a police station even though I never was there!'' Kim cried mad .

We all looked shocked at her outburst.

I did certainly not expect that.

* * *

**Well, Kim had an outburst in front of the guys :D**

**What'll happen next?**

**Sorry for the shorter chapter, but I really wanted to leave with a more or less cliffy :D**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**Can we reach the 370 or maybe even 380 reviews with this chapter? :)**

******Like I said I can't promise when I'll update, because I'm in the hospital from tomorrow on for 6 weeks, but I hope that it'll be soon :/**

**Gabrie**


	20. AN!

**Hay guys! :D**

**Okay, this is sadly not an update, but I have to tell you something guys.**

**One of the things is: I'm okay. The hospital is good and I'm slowly getting better even though it's only been one week, but it's okay :)**

**Some news also: I got the exercise (no joke. If you want further Info, write me a PM) to not post as long as I can, because stress is not good for me especially now in the hospital and I'm stressing myself out with posting.**

**So I'm more or less not allowed to post anything as long as I can. I want to do this exercise, because it's actually not that bad for me. I did need a break to be honest and I knew that I was stressing myself out too much.**

**I know that you guys are probably mad, but thanks to the new episode from IDDI I'm not sure what to write on and how anyway, so I can't tell you further things. I will write, but not post. I'm sorry and I hope you understand.**

**This is about my healthy and I have to think about myself in the first place no matter what.**

**When I come back I might also just start with complete new stories, since this will also be a beginning for a new part of my life, but I'm not sure yet.**

**You guys can write me PM's and I'll try to answer as soon as it's possible, but I won't post for now.**

**I hope you guys are not too mad like I said and I hope you guys have a great time and that we might write somewhere else.**

**I'll try to keep in contact and this is more or less (more less) a vacation for me and I need the time. I died almost three times , because of the illness and I need this. **

**Anyways I talk to you guys hopefully soon and I love you as always :)**

**Gabrie**


End file.
